Unusual Meeting
by Windyfontaine
Summary: Clark meets something unusual in the fields. Crossover between Smallville and Stargate SG1. Sequel is now up in Misc. TV Crossovers. Last note: the sequel's name is Unusual Meetings, and it now has its first real chapter up. Enjoy, and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Unusual Meeting

A/N: These characters and the shows they come from are in no way mine, nor do I claim them. I only want to borrow them for a bit 

Hi, this is my first fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it—will try to keep it updated often. This is unbeta-ed, and all mistakes are mine. This is a throwback to the second season. I'm a sucker for happy and uncomplicated. Relatively speaking.

The thrumming of the engine nearly drowned out the classical music. Lex relaxed as much as he ever did, feeling the Ferrari eat up the miles to the mansion. Work at the plant had gone well today. No mutant attacks, no bitter ex-employees, no strife. The books had even balanced. All in all, a good day. It was late in the afternoon, the sun's rays fading into a beautiful sunset. The road was clear, and a few more fields and he'd be home. He was thinking idly of what to do during the coming weekend. Currently between flames, he wondered if he should go to the new bar that had opened near his old haunts in Metropolis. It was upscale, and he'd met many a night's entertainment at places like it. He was already musing about whether to look for a brunette or a redhead when an unexpected flash caught his eye.

He looked over to his left, and in a distant field saw what appeared to be smoke rising from a small structure. There was another flash, and he saw flames suddenly jumping from the building. He was already turning the car down a track that led there before he was consciously aware of it. The storage shed, or whatever it was, was on the outskirts of the Kent farm. Hoping that no meteor mutants would meet him, Lex pushed his vehicle as fast as the dirt would allow.

Clark gasped, and sent another stream of heat vision at the creature. It hadn't affected it the first time, but he had nothing else. He'd tried speeding by it, but it had caught him and thrown him in the corner of the shed. He'd tried grabbing it and throwing it, a tried and true method, but it had nearly crushed his own arm and then tried to bite him. It attacked, and it was all Clark could do to fight it off. At times like these, he wished he'd learned martial arts. It would certainly have come in handy. Meanwhile, around him the shed began to burn. At least there wasn't any meteor rock nearby, so he was still invulnerable. To anything but the creature, it seemed. He wondered why he always seemed to attract trouble.

It had been a normal day, and after school he'd sped through his chores and wondered what to do that evening. Lana was off with her aunt in Metropolis, Chloe and Pete had the free movie passes to the local theatre (there were only 2 that Pete had won from a box of cereal, and Chloe had had such a bad day with the toilet story for the Torch-he didn't even want to think about the details of that-that Pete had taken pity on her and asked her to go instead of Clark. Clark had said he'd understood-it was a chick flick anyway. He'd told them to have fun, but not too much.) and his Mom and Dad wanted to have THEIR time together. He'd left the farm with strict instructions to go and have fun (not too much) and don't come back for at least 3 hours. So he'd headed for the mansion. He figured Lex would be back from work by the time he got there, and they could play pool or hang out. He hadn't spent as much time over there lately, and wanted to see his friend. The big screen TV and endless snacks and movies didn't hurt either.

He'd taken his time walking and jogging through the fields, super speeding through parts of it. He figured he'd check on things as he went, and aimed for the storage shed that came in handy during certain harvests. Clark was surprised to see movement at the shed. His eyes spotted something smoking in a furrow of the field near the shed. As he got closer, he saw something metallic. Clark gulped, and slowed down. He tentatively approached the metal object that was lying in a furrow near the shed, all senses alert. It didn't look like his ship, but at the same time it didn't look like something native to Earth, either. It appeared to resemble an overgrown bullet. Wide in the middle, tapered at both ends-one end slightly bulkier than the other. He scanned around the area, switching to X-ray. His vision detected nothing-no movement, and his eyes couldn't penetrate the-ship? It must contain lead, he thought, vision slipping to normal. A blinding pain on the side of his head was his first clue that he wasn't alone.

Clark stumbled, half falling through the door to the shed. He looked up, still in shock that he had been hurt with no meteor rocks nearby. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of utter dark, black eyes, glistening snout, pointed-ears? And too many limbs. Two appendages-arms? -flashed towards him, wicked-looking claws on the ends of the fingers. He darted back, out of reach-or so he thought. The arms impossibly reached forward almost too quickly for him to see, and he felt the claws scrape through his shirt. Surprised, he flashed his new heat vision at the creature, hating to use his powers to hurt another but at a loss of what else to do. The creature's mouth seemed to grin as twin red beams hit what he thought was a shoulder-and slid off to touch the shed wall. Clark gaped. He stared at the creature in confusion, and before he could even voice a question it attacked. He fought back, instinctively feeling that it wouldn't listen to reason—if it would even understand his language. By the second time he'd resorted to his heat vision he'd been knocked around worse than during his worst meeting with a meteor mutant. The shed walls were burning merrily around him. He wondered if the creature-he just knew it couldn't be from Earth-would be susceptible to burning. It was beginning to be his last hope.

To be continued(the dreaded words-sorry!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: These characters and the shows they come from are not mine. I just dream about them sometimes. I apologize in advance for any errors. I love the show Stargate, and I miss its' heyday. Most of this is from memory and a few reruns. You could call this story AU for both shows. Anyway, enjoy!

"So was it a Goa'uld ship or not?" Col. Jack O'Neill tapped his fingers impatiently on the table.

"To be honest, we just don't know, sir. There isn't enough data." Major Samantha Carter replied.

"We were lucky to catch the fact that it wasn't a natural meteor, with the main satellites malfunctioning. We do know that it wasn't very large, and that the trajectory it took couldn't be random."

"And what is that trajectory, Major?" General George Hammond asked.

Major Carter pointed to the lighted map. "Telemetry shows it to have landed in Kansas, sir."

"Kansas." Col. O'Neill grumped. "Great, just great. Now tell me how can this have happened, again? How an unknown alien ship can just land in middle of Nowhere, Kansas without us being aware of it first?"

"Jack, you know that the satellites haven't been working right for the past two days. The electromagnetic pulse that those idiots in the NID tried out fried some of the circuits. They're lucky the damage was contained to just some military satellites." Dr. Daniel Jackson finished speaking, looking around the table at his teammates and friends.

In addition to Col. O'Neill, Maj. Carter, and Gen. Hammond, Dr. Janet Fraiser and Teal'c, their alien Jaffa friend was also present. The SGC (Stargate Command) was in a state of alert. All off world activity had been halted, as it seemed that things might be going wrong. Their worst fears had been realized when a threat had come from the sky and not from the Stargate itself. The loss of data from the satellites had effectively crippled them. Much information now came from a few select major observatories, and a very few commercial satellites that hadn't been affected and were reliable and discreet.

"Wonderful. So if the Earth gets invaded we can blame the NID. That's just swell." Col. O'Neill was not a happy camper.

"Actually, it wasn't Nowhere, Kansas sir. The ship, well, we think it's a ship, anyway, landed near a town called Smallville. I don't think it's a coincidence, sir." Maj. Carter continued.

"In 1989, there really was a meteor strike in that location—in fact many meteorites landed. They even call it the Meteorite capital. It's possible that this ship was drawn there by low-level radiation."

Dr. Jackson handed Col. O'Neill a faded copy of a magazine, which showed the horrors of the meteor strike that hit Smallville.

"I dug this out of the archives. Apparently there are meteorites all over the land there. Maybe put together they look like some sort of landing beacon to alien technology."

"So why aren't we on our way?" Col. O'Neill demanded.

"I just wanted to make sure you had all the information possible before you headed out, Colonel. I want to involve the general public as little as possible. Try and keep a low profile." Gen. Hammond said.

"Teal'c, I guess you get to wear your hat." Col. O'Neill said to his friend.

"That will be acceptable." Teal'c rumbled.

"Be careful, SG-1. We don't know what we're dealing with. It might or might not be hostile, or even manned. Take whatever supplies you need—within reason." Gen. Hammond concluded.

"I'm going too, sir. I want to make sure proper containment measures are taken." Dr. Fraiser said.

"Of course, doctor. Try and keep SG-1 out of trouble." Gen. Hammond finished.

"Yes, sir." Dr. Fraiser replied.

The meeting broke up, and SG-1, accompanied by Dr. Fraiser, set out to gather up as much intelligence and supplies as possible as quickly as possible. They were already veterans at going out and exploring new worlds and defending against threats. They just weren't used to having to defend against alien threats on Earth itself. They would find that in this case, they would have an ally.

Again, to be continued.

winthjo, thanks for your comment. I sorta saw this happening in the beginning of season 2, after Heat but before Pete discovers Clark's ship in the fields.

SVCrystalGreen, thanks! I'll do my best.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them to have some fun for a bit.

The fire seemed to be getting to the creature. Clark had raced forward to hit it with a burning plank, and it did more damage than his heat vision. At least, it seemed to stagger the creature, which fell to the side. Clark now saw that it was wearing some kind of reflective armor- a piece had come loose to show slimy pebbled skin. Before he had a chance to capitalize on his success, the creature grabbed his shoulder and threw him out the back of the shed, straight through the burning wall. Clark fell heavily, unhurt by landing on the solid ground but feeling bruises on his shoulder. He wondered at that, when he heard the sound of a car engine getting closer. Speeding around the shed, he saw Lex's Ferrari driving towards him. He ran in normal speed to the car, glancing behind him at the shed. An unearthly roar could be heard above the sound of the flames.

Lex barely stopped the car before yelling at Clark, "Get in!"

Clark saw movement coming out of the shed, and didn't hesitate. He vaulted into the passenger side without bothering with the door. The top was down, and even before he was settled Lex gunned the engine. Clark glanced back and saw the creature-alien? –running after them. It was running very fast. In fact, it was catching up! His eyes grew wide. He could probably super speed away, but Lex couldn't, and he didn't want to leave his friend. If the creature could hurt him, normal humans didn't stand a chance.

He looked wildly at Lex and practically yelled, "Faster!" Lex pressed his foot down on the accelerator and the Ferrari seemed to leap forward.

Lex was concentrating on the dirt road, trying to keep the car level. He was keeping a burning curiosity inside. He'd arrived to see a burning shed and Clark running towards him. Coupled with the strange scream he'd heard as he pulled up he'd thought, "Yep, another mutant."

He'd told Clark to get in and started driving back the way he came. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he'd seen-something. He wasn't sure what, but when Clark told him to go faster, he'd immediately responded. Now they were tearing down the road at over 80 miles an hour and the-thing-in the rearview was finally falling behind. Eyes wide, Lex swallowed and kept his foot on the accelerator.

"Where to?" he asked Clark.

Clark looked again behind him. The creature was now a dot in the distance, getting smaller and smaller. He sighed.

"I don't know. I don't want to lead it to town." Lex nodded and slowed the car, making the turn off the track and towards the mansion.

He risked a glance at Clark and frowned. "You're bleeding." Clark blinked, a hand coming up to touch his face. He'd bitten his lip when he fell through the shed wall, and hadn't realized it. His shirt had gashes in it and blood had seeped out. He gaped at it, and then could see the wounds already closing.

He drew his tattered flannel more firmly around him. "I'm fine." He said, looking back at Lex.

"So, care to tell me what that was all about?" Lex kept his tone even and slightly curious.

He was bursting with questions on the inside, but practice gave him control. Clark swallowed. "Um, I don't think you'd believe me even if I told you."

Lex sighed, trying for patience. "Clark, your shed is burning to the ground, we need to get some fire suppression out there. You're not in the best shape, and I saw something, and I do mean THING-following us. I know that Smallville attracts weirdness, but I'd like at least SOME explanation. And get me my cell phone, it's in the glove compartment."

Clark gulped, and found the phone. "Um, I don't think it's a good idea to get people over there to fight the fire. The ground's still wet from that rain yesterday anyway, and, uh, that creature is there."

Lex just looked at him. Clark sighed, knowing that Lex was more than capable of just turning the car around and going right back there for some answers.

"I don't know what it is." He said truthfully. "I was cutting through the fields to come by for a few hours, and saw something by the shed. There was, um, I don't think it was a meteor mutant. It wasn't-uh-human."

Clark stopped, not knowing how to continue. He didn't want Lex knowing about the metal ship he'd found that he thought the creature came in., but Lex was still looking at him. Clark hated lying, but he didn't know if this might lead to his secret being known.

"Not human." Lex mused. "Could it have been an animal that got exposed to the meteor rocks?"

The theory seemed to him more than likely. He was surprised that there hadn't been instances of animals being changed by the meteor rocks the way people had been. The strange thing was that it had been running on two legs. Most animals in the area had four. A psychotic kangaroo, maybe? Or a bear. The thing had been big. A mutated bear seemed possible. He wasn't aware he'd spoken his thoughts aloud.

"Not a bear." Clark was definite. "It wasn't from around here."

He stopped, shocked at himself. Lex's eyes gleamed. "Escaped circus animal—or something more exotic?"

Clark glanced behind him, but they were in the clear. He gulped, not knowing what to say.

Lex just nodded. "Never mind. I'll get a properly armed team from the mansion and we'll contain it. Hand me my cell."

Clark looked at the phone in his hand, and then gave it to Lex. Maybe the thing wasn't bulletproof. It had certainly seemed hostile, and he didn't want it hurting anyone. He'd just have to speed back there and somehow hide the ship while avoiding the creature before Lex's security got there.

Lex dialed, and then waited. And waited. Hmm. No dial tone. He looked at the tiny screen and sighed at the No Service Available message. Typical.

"Guess I'll just have to get security together when we get there." He mumbled. He looked up, and noticed 2 unmarked vans coming from the direction of town. They were traveling very quickly, and seemed to be headed straight for him.

Beside him, Clark sat up straight. "Who're they?" he asked.

To be continued (orchestra music plays)

Hi, thanks for the comments! This was just something that was in my dreams, but it was actually a bit too bloody and gruesome there, so I tried toning it down. I'll try to keep it updated often!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for short while.

Inside the lead van, Major Carter was looking at computer printouts. A map of the Smallville countryside was laid out on a desk, with a red dot in a certain area.

"That where the ship is?" Colonel O'Neill nodded to the dot on the map.

"So far as all the current information we possess, including data from the advanced commercial satellites on loan and the telemetry extrapolation-"

Col. O'Neill cut Maj. Carter off in mid-sentence. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Are there any residences in the area?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"Fields." Maj. Carter replied. "Lots and lots of fields." She held up a printout. "According to the intelligence that General Hammond sent us, the field that the ship is in-and we're not even completely sure it's a ship-is owned by a local organic produce farmer named Jonathan Kent. The main house appears to be some distance away, and it's possible that no one has discovered the object yet."

"And if someone has? What's our story supposed to be? I've heard that some of these farmers have shotguns and aren't afraid to use them." Daniel looked a little perturbed at the thought.

Col. O'Neill patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll think of something."

The walkie talkie sitting on the table by the map suddenly crackled to life. "Uh, Colonel? We have company." The driver spoke to them.

Col. O'Neill answered. "What is it, Sergeant?"

"Sir," the driver replied. "There is a vehicle approaching us at great speed from the direction that we are heading. It's possible that they might have seen something. You asked to be informed."

"Thank you Sergeant. Pull over and stop the other vehicle. If they're locals, they can tell us the road to the Kent lands." Col. O'Neill finished.

"Yes, sir." The driver replied.

"If they've been in contact with the alien object, they need to be checked out, sir." Dr. Fraiser said.

"I'm aware of that, Doc, and that's why Maj. Carter is going to do her own check as well." Col. O'Neill was referring to her ability to sense the parasitic alien Goa'uld that could take over a host body. She had come by that ability the hard way, but it had proven useful on numerous occasions. Maj. Carter nodded, and the team tensed for action.

to be continued-really sorry! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I had a whole scene laid out in my head when I was supposed to be working g>, and when I got home to write it, it disappeared :( I'll make up for it with a longer chapter next time. Thanks for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own these characters or the shows they come from, I am only borrowing them for bit.

Lex's eyes went wide as the two vans suddenly slewed across the road in front of him, blocking it. He hit the brakes, and the Ferrari skidded to a stop.

"Lex?" came Clark's questioning voice.

He shook his head, not knowing what was about to happen, and cursing the fact he'd left his gun at home. He didn't want to bring one into the plant, where angry ex-employees could get at it, or leave it in his car, which could be stolen by joyriding teens or worse. At the moment though, he wished he had it with him instead of it being locked safely away in his bedroom. He had a gut feeling that somehow these vans showing up just after the mutant bear or whatever it was attacked was simply not a coincidence. It couldn't be. This was Smallville.

Clark was apprehensive as he saw people in military gear get out of the van. They were all carrying weapons. He turned to Lex, asking silently what they should do.

Lex said, "Let me talk to them, Clark. Maybe I won't need to get security after all. I'm actually surprised that all the previous mutants didn't bring the military sooner. It'll be okay." Clark somehow doubted that, but he settled back down, waiting.

A tall man in fatigues came up to the car and nodded a hello. "Howdy folks. In a bit of a hurry?" Col. O'Neill didn't want to scare the locals-he needed their help. "Sorry we stopped you like that."

"Not a problem, I needed to check the brakes anyway." Lex replied dryly. "Lex Luthor, nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Col. Jack O'Neill. My team-" Col. O'Neill said, waving behind him. "Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Janet Frasier, and Teal'c. We kinda had a couple questions we needed to ask you and we're in a hurry."

"In a hurry to race onto private property?" Lex asked. "May I ask what this is about?"

"Would you happen to know how to get to Jonathan Kent's place? He's a local farmer." Jack replied.

Clark spoke up. "I'm Clark Kent, his son. What do you want with him?" Clark was beginning to worry a bit. He was almost resigned to the fact that the military might be there for the creature. But for them to know his Dad's name? He began to feel a pit of unease in his stomach.

"Uh Carter?" Jack turned to his subordinate. Before they talked Col. O'Neill wanted to make sure he wasn't chatting with a Goa'uld.

Maj. Carter stepped up to the passenger side of the car. She smiled at the teen.

"Hi, my name is Sam." She shook Clark's hand, taking her time and cocking her head and staring at him intently for a moment.

"We recently lost a satellite and it might have crashed onto your Dad's property. We just want to retrieve it."

She flashed another devastating smile at Lex, walking around to shake his hand as well and repeated the intent stare. She smiled at them again and walked back to Col. O'Neill, nodding that they were Goa'uld free. O'Neill acknowledged that, and said to the two mystified locals, "So, can you show us the quickest route?"

Lex and Clark looked at each other, not knowing what that was all about. Clark silently asked Lex if he should lead the military to the shed. He knew the metal ship wasn't a satellite, but had the feeling that these people knew that as well. Lex didn't know about the ship, but he had seen the creature. He probably thought that this was a cover story. Lex nodded slightly and turned to Col. O'Neill.

"We can lead you to where that Object is." He said, stressing the word object. He did indeed think that the military knew more than they were saying. He also figured that they would be the best at containing the creature. They certainly were well armed.

"Well good, but actually if you just gave directions…" Col. O'Neill trailed off, not wanting civilians interfering with their recovery operation.

He was also taken aback that the locals had actually found the ship. He glanced back at Dr. Frasier-the two young men might not have Goa'uld in them, but if they'd been near the ship, they needed to be checked out.

Clark interrupted his thoughts. "I know my Dad's lands better than anybody, and we found your, uh, satellite. It's quicker if you follow us."

He nodded to Lex, and his friend put the car in gear, quickly turning it around and heading back the way they'd come. Clark had decided that the quicker the military took this ship and the creature from it away from Smallville the safer he would be. He didn't want them looking around the countryside and finding his own ship. If he led them to what they wanted, maybe they would just leave and not come back. Clark was a little curious about the creature-it might be an alien from another planet, like him. It certainly hadn't seemed friendly, though, and mostly he just wanted to live a normal life.

Col. O'Neill looked at his team, shocked that the locals just took off like that.

"Ookayy," he drawled. "I guess we follow them. For now." He jerked his head to the van, and team piled back in.

The vans took off, following the Ferrari as it turned off onto a dirt road leading deeper into fields. Suddenly the car in front of them stopped, and it was the vans' turn to hit the brakes. The reason for the car stopping quickly became apparent. Running toward them was a creature. O'Neill and his team were out of the van quickly, guns up and trained on the thing running toward them.

"Teal'c, any ideas?" the Colonel asked his alien friend, wondering what the thing was that was approaching. Dark and fast, two arms with claws, two smaller arms, and a-tail?

Teal'c looked at the creature intently. "I am not certain, O'Neill," he replied.

Daniel was also looking. "Jack, it almost looks a bit like an Unas. But, uh, with extra limbs."

Col. O'Neill cocked his head, nodding slowly. "So do you think it's a host?"

Major Carter shook her head. "There's no way to tell from here, sir. But I'd say that the ship was manned, and this is the creature that was in it. We need to be careful."

In the car, Lex was fascinated as the creature ran closer. Definitely not a bear. Bipedal, and the tail gave it balance as it ran, making it very fast. He abruptly leaped out of the car, hauling Clark with him and running to safety behind the nicely armed military types. He wondered if they would shoot first and ask questions later. He was about to find out.

To be continued eg>


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own these characters or the shows they come from. I am just borrowing them for some fun.

"Okay people, standard formation. Doc, stay back." Col. O'Neill barked to his team.

He spared a glance at the two locals who had run to the van behind him for safety. "Try not to kill it unless necessary, we need intel."

Teal'c grunted, unhappy he was unable to use his tall staff weapon. He held a Zat'nik'itel instead, an alien-created energy weapon that resembled a Z-shaped ray gun. The first blast from this weapon would stun its victim, causing pain and unconsciousness, two blasts would kill it, three and it would be disintegrated.

The Unas-like creature ran up to the Ferrari and halted, its eyes scanning the armed humans in front of it.

Col. O'Neill called out to it. "All right, just stop right there, and no one needs to get hurt. We just want to talk."

Daniel stared at him. O'Neill shrugged. "Worth a shot."

The creature growled, and quickly picked up the car and threw it at the team. They scattered, O'Neill cursing and yelling, "Open fire!"

Teal'c ducked away from the car and fired his weapon. The creature dodged the beam and rushed toward the vans after the car. The military team from the second van was running and shouting orders at each other, weapons were firing, the creature was loudly growling, and the noise as the Ferrari impacted the ground by the lead van was loud.

Clark's eyes got big as he saw the car coming right for him and Lex. Grabbing his friend, knowing there was no time for explanations, he sped a short distance away so he could still keep an eye on things while staying out of the line of fire. He saw the military hitting the creature with rounds from their guns-and the bullets merely bounced off the armor he'd seen. A piece of debris from the car had knocked into Teal'c's arm, jarring his grip on the Zat gun. It went flying, and he rushed to retrieve it. Major Carter was closest to the creature. She fired, and her gun chose that moment to jam. The creature suddenly loomed in front of her, one of its large arms raised to swipe down on her. She fell back, trying to scramble to safety.

Daniel saw her predicament, yelled "Sam!" and fired uselessly at the creature. It ignored the bullets and advanced on her, intent on killing its prey.

Clark saw what was happening, and didn't stop to think. With a quick glance at Lex, who seemed to be in shock, he sped as quickly as he could to Maj. Carter's side. The creature's claw tipped arm descended in a killing blow. Clark interposed his body between it and Maj. Carter. The creature's claws raked across his back, leaving bloody furrows in their wake. He gasped in surprise, wondering how it could hurt him.

Maj. Carter yelled "No!"

Clark fell to his knees, his eyes wide with shock and pain. Teal'c finally found the Zat gun and fired it at the creature. The beam hit it just as it was ready to swipe at Clark again. It shook from the blast, then steadied, and glared at Teal'c.

"Ut oh, this could be bad." Daniel said in a vast understatement.

Teal'c breathed in and fired twice in quick succession. The first shot hit only a glancing blow as the creature ducked and ran, hurtling away from the military and down the road toward town.

Col. O'Neill cursed. He was supposed to protect civilians, not the other way around.

"Doc, treat the boy!" he yelled at Dr. Frasier, who nodded and ran towards Clark and Maj. Carter.

"Carter, are you all right?" O'Neill called to Sam.

"I'm fine sir, but he isn't. He saved my life." She was holding Clark, trying to bunch up her jacket against his back to stop the bleeding.

O'Neill barked at SG-8, the second team, to follow the creature in the second van. "Teal'c, go with them. Ignore what I said about taking it alive. Just bring it back."

Teal'c nodded and ran to the second van, which took off. Dr. Frasier approached Clark, smiling gently and saying, "Here, let me take a look at you."

Clark shook his head wildly, muttering, "I'm fine, I'll be fine." He desperately searched for Lex.

Lex stood where Clark had left him, finally beginning to think. He'd seen his poor car coming at him, and then he was somewhere else. Then Clark had left him and seemed to disappear, reappearing by Maj. Carter in the blink of an eye. His mind catalogued all the instances Clark seemed to be exactly where he was needed, even if it was across town and impossible for him to have gotten there that fast. He recalled the blur on the security tape at the museum. Two and two added up in his head, his suspicions coalescing. Clark had to be a meteor mutant, despite some evidence to the contrary. Clark saved people, saved him. He was his friend. Lex decided that a good meteor mutant friend of his beat strange creatures and the military any day. Clark was obviously afraid of being treated by the military doctor.

Lex ran up to them. "I believe you need parental consent to treat him." He said.

Dr. Frasier stared at him. "He's hurt, and needs medical help. Colonel!" she raised her voice.

O'Neill trotted up to them. "I need to examine the young man. Ideally, back at the base. There's no telling what damage that thing did to him. We don't know what it is, or what diseases it might carry." Dr. Frasier looked tellingly at Col. O'Neill. When dealing with an unknown alien creature, strange things could happen, and already had numerous times in the past.

Clark was backing away from Maj. Carter and the doctor. Lex put a protective arm around him, glaring at the military. "No one touches him until we speak with his parents, or you'll have a huge lawsuit on your hands."

Clark looked gratefully at his friend. O'Neill swore. "We don't have time for this."

His walkie-talkie crackled to life. "O'Neill" Teal'c's voice rumbled.

He responded, "Tell me you have good news."

"Indeed I do. We have caught the creature. It turned back to face us, and I was able to shoot it twice. However, it is not dead, merely unconscious. It does indeed appear to have a regenerative ability. I have restrained it, and will shoot it again should it wake."

O'Neill sighed, relieved. "Okay, get back here. We still have to get its ship. And talk to this kid's parents."

"Very well" Teal'c responded, signing off.

Lex went still. "Ship?" He mumbled.

Clark looked at him. "Uh, yeah. It was by the shed on the ground." He shrugged, and then winced.

Lex immediately became concerned. "Let's get you home. I have a private doctor that can treat you. He's very discreet." If Clark had healing ability as well, as Lex suspected he might, then he should be fine. Probably. If meteor-enhanced healing could defeat possible alien microbes. Lex suddenly understood why the military doctor wanted to treat Clark. He decided that if it became necessary, then he would stay by Clark's side and make sure his rights were protected. They should be happy enough with an alien, they didn't need to study a meteor mutant. Besides, there were several already available. Tina Greer came to mind.

"You saw the ship?" Major Carter asked. She had been hovering near Clark, wanting to help him.

"Yes, I can show you where it is, and then you can drop me and Lex at my home. Don't worry, I won't say anything. I know how to keep a secret. " Clark finished, hoping they would be willing to leave him alone. He knew the wounds on his back had to already be closing, and didn't want to have to explain it.

Maj. Carter exchanged a look with O'Neill. He gave a nod, and she nodded back. They would seem to go along with this. Get the ship, bring the young man to his parents—and browbeat them if necessary to give consent to them taking him back to the SGC. Anyone attacked by an unknown alien needed to be monitored.

"Okay, let's pack it up. Sorry about your car, hope it's insured." O'Neill said to Lex.

Lex took a last look at what had been a beautiful machine. "I'll call my mechanic." He said, knowing it was a lost cause. Ah well, he did have several more. Lex, Clark, and the rest of SG-1 piled into the remaining van, heading to the shed with the alien ship by it. The second van joined it, Teal'c keeping a close guard on his prisoner.

To be continued –evil cackle. Hope you all are enjoying this, it's just a fun experience to write. If I leave any glaring errors, please let me know. This is my first story, and I'd like to get better at writing. Thanks again for all your comments. Have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for some reading pleasure for a short while.

By the time the vans arrived at the shed, the fire was nearly out. Major Carter had kept stealing glances at Clark during the ride. Now that she'd had some time to think about it, she couldn't understand how he had appeared in front of her so suddenly to save her life. She wondered if she'd simply missed something, or if there was something strange about the young man. His friend was certainly overprotective of him. She knew he wasn't Goa'uld but there had been some strange reports about Smallville, in what little information they had hastily received. The scientist in her began to work, thinking about the strange radiation from the meteor strike that might have attracted the alien creature to come here. Could that radiation have affected the populace in some way? She kept her thoughts to herself until she was able to gather more data. Sam decided simply to keep an eye on Clark for now.

The vans stopped and the team and Lex and Clark got out. Teal'c remained in the second van to keep an eye on the creature, which was still unconscious. Clark led Col. O'Neill to the side of the shed where the ship still lay in the furrow. Amazingly, it hadn't been touched by the fire-or maybe it had shielding like the creature had armor, Clark thought. He'd spent an uncomfortable van ride sitting next to Lex, his friend keeping pressure on his back, though Clark was sure the wounds had closed. The military team had kept staring at him, the doctor's need to treat him coming across clearly, ready at a moment's notice to take charge. He couldn't let her see him.

Clark was surprised and glad that Lex was taking care of him, almost as if he knew Clark was different and didn't want the military to know. Then again, Lex had seen him speed to Maj. Carter's side and had also been carried at speed away from the oncoming car. He figured he would have to tell Lex something. He had a feeling that Lex might now think he was a meteor mutant. That blow from the creature should have killed him or at least incapacitated him if he was a normal human. Instead it had merely hurt him slightly. He still wondered about that, and thought that maybe it was because the creature was an alien. He somehow didn't think it was from the same planet he came from, though. The ship looked different than his pod. Maybe there were all kinds of aliens out there, many of them mean like the creature. He shuddered at the thought.

"Daniel, any ideas?" Col. O'Neill asked Dr. Jackson.

Daniel studied the ship, shaking his head. "It doesn't look Goa'uld, or like anything I've seen in the database."

"Major?" O'Neill turned to Sam. She looked at the ship closely, noting the bullet-like shape.

"I don't recognize it either, sir. Maybe the Tok'ra can help." she finished, referring to the friendly race of aliens that fought against the Goa'uld, despite being from similar origins.

"Okay then. Sergeant, check it for dangerous radiation and the usual, then lets pack it up and put it in the second van where the compartment is. I'll tell Teal'c to move to the first van." O'Neill finished giving orders to the tech that was doubling as driver of the first van.

He nodded and set to work, accepting the equipment he needed from Dr. Frasier, who wanted to make sure they had no surprises disease-wise from the ship.

O'Neill walked to the back of the second van and rapped twice. "Teal'c, is the creature still secure? We're moving it." He called out.

Teal'c opened the door. "Indeed. Though I do recommend shooting it again to be certain it does not wake."

"Huh. All right then, shoot it and let's move it, we're putting its ship in here in the space made for it." O'Neill replied.

Teal'c nodded, and the sound of the Zat gun being fired once filled the van. Moments later, Teal'c and members of SG-8 were carrying the comatose creature out on a stretcher. It was tied down securely. They brought it to the first van, Teal'c standing a watchful guard over it.

Lex was watching the tech and the doctor examining the ship with awe. An alien spacecraft, he thought. This was certainly something you didn't see everyday, even in Smallville. He suddenly realized that the military hadn't seemed surprised. As though they had expected an alien spaceship and dealt with them on a normal basis. He wondered what secrets the military might be hiding from the public. Was this a one-time occurrence, or were they being invaded? He shivered at the thought. Meteor mutants were bad enough. Alien creatures trying to kill people were more than his weirdness meter could take. And then there was Clark. He had to let him know that he suspected the truth that he was a mutant, and that it didn't matter and he would stay Clark's friend. He didn't have many real friends, and would do anything in his power to protect the friend he had.

The sergeant and the doctor finished their examination of the ship and carefully with some help from members of SG-8 which had come out from the first van moved the spacecraft onto a trolley to take it to the second van. Daniel was looking at the remains of the shed, wondering how the fire got started. Could it have been when the ship landed? That seemed the most obvious answer. He followed along as Col. O'Neill took a last look around to check the surroundings. Other than the burnt shed, there didn't appear to be anything unusual. Major Carter took readings from a sophisticated device and looked up and nodded that it was all clear. The team headed back to the first van, following Clark's directions to his home.

Jonathan and Martha Kent had spent a blissful few hours alone, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Now it was getting dark, and Martha had a late dinner started.

"I think Clark went to the mansion." She called to her husband. "Why don't you give him a call and let him know I'll have dinner ready soon. Although he's probably already had something, I'm sure he'll be ready to eat again."

Jonathan grunted a reply, and was picking up the phone when he saw headlights entering the drive.

"That must be Lex bringing him home now." He called back to Martha.

He went to the door, and was surprised to see 2 large vans instead of the expected expensive vehicle. His surprise turned to alarm when he saw military people getting out of the van.

"Dad!" Clark called.

"Clark!" Jonathan yelled back, rushing forward to hug his son. "Clark?" he questioned hesitantly, as Clark winced and Jonathan removed his hands from around him to see they were covered with blood.

"Uh, it's a long story. Where's mom?" Clark asked.

"She's inside" Jonathan replied absently. He was staring at his son, and Lex and the military and the vans.

Clark went inside, O'Neill nodding to Dr. Frasier to follow.

"Hey!" Jonathan yelled at the doctor as she passed him. "Who are you people?"

"I'm a doctor, and your son needs medical attention, which he refused. You have to let me treat him." Dr. Frasier stared intently at the farmer. Her glares could bring generals to their knees, but Jonathan was unmoved.

"We're his parents, we'll decide what our son needs." He replied.

She sighed impatiently, and looked back at Col. O'Neill. "Uh Danny? You're on. You're the people person." O'Neill told his teammate.

Daniel strode forward, holding out his hand and smiling. "Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson and that's Dr. Janet Frasier. She's really a very good doctor."

He pointed behind him at the rest of the team. "That's Col. O'Neill, and Major Carter. Something landed in your fields and destroyed one of your sheds. We'll need you to sign confidentiality papers that you won't disclose what was found. You'll be recompensed of course for the damages, and the U.S. Government will be in your debt."

He finished his spiel that the team had agreed on. The young man had already seen the ship and the creature, so claiming the object to be a lost military satellite was a moot point. Daniel had added the monetary reward, feeling that honey was more likely to succeed than threats.

"Uh, I'll have to talk with my family first." Jonathan answered slowly.

Money would be nice, but so would the government in debt part. They certainly didn't seem like they knew Clark's secret. This was about something else. He looked at Lex, who shrugged.

Inside the house, Martha looked up from the table she was setting, smiling at Clark who had just walked in and said, "You're just in time. Would Lex like to have some dinner?"

Then her eyes widened as she took in the bloodied jacket Clark was holding that used to be Major Carter's.

"Oh my God. What happened!" she cried.

"Uh mom, it's a long story. But, I found out I'm not the only alien on earth." Clark said with an attempt at a grin. Martha gazed at him, shocked.

To be continued.

Joshuabr, um I don't know. I think it might be cool to have Chloe meet Sam, but the story is kinda writing itself. We'll see. Everyone, thanks for the reviews! I think this part was kinda slow, but I hope to have more action soon. Have a great week!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm only borrowing them for a while.

Martha had bustled Clark to the bathroom where he removed his shirt. She took a wet washcloth and washed away the blood on his back. What remained were four pink lines, already healing. Clark looked over his shoulder.

"It's healing, right?" he asked his mom.

Martha replied, "Yes honey, but I don't know how you got hurt. Was there meteor rock nearby?"

"No, I think it was because the creature was from another planet. It's very strong and fast. It threw Lex's car at us. Those military people want me to go with them to their base because they think I might get an alien disease or something. You won't let them take me, will you?" Clark pleaded.

"Of course not, honey. Your father and I will think of something." Martha replied, but she was honestly at a loss.

If the creature had hurt Clark, maybe it was possible that he could get an alien disease. Her mind was reeling from the fact that another spaceship had landed nearby and an unfriendly creature had come from it. Clark had explained all that had happened too rapidly for her to process it all. She needed to speak to Jonathan.

Outside, Jonathan Kent was arguing with the pretty but determined doctor, trying to keep what Daniel Jackson had said in mind. Lex was watching, and noticed Major Carter glancing back and forth from Clark's father to Dr. Frasier to the house where Clark had gone in, a thoughtful look on her face. She seemed intelligent, and Clark had saved her life. Maybe…He found himself walking to her side.

"Maj. Carter, may I have a word with you?"

Sam turned around and found herself facing the young millionaire. "Uh, sure. What can I do for you?"

Lex paused, then said, "Major, I don't know how aware you are of Smallville and the strange things that have happened here, ever since the meteor strike. To be honest, this whole incident, while extreme, is not very different from what has happened here before."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Well," Lex paused again, wondering how to phrase things that didn't end with half the town getting carted off for study, "When certain people in the town get exposed to meteor rock, they can change. Case in point." He said, running a hand over his bald head.

Sam shook her head. "What are you saying? That the rocks from the meteor strike can cause health problems?"

"Something like that." Lex muttered. "Actually, the reverse as well. Some people can have accelerated healing."

Sam cocked her head. "Accelerated? As in, not normal?"

"Yes." Lex replied. "Some people have even been known to develop certain abilities out of the norm as well. Understandably, such people, and their families, might not want them to be poked and prodded." Lex stopped, hoping Maj. Carter would get the gist of what he was saying.

Sam's mind was racing. She knew Clark was not Goa'uld, but he had moved impossibly fast to save her. His wounds also weren't as severe as they should have been. She stared directly at Lex. "Clark is one of those special people, isn't he?"

Lex swallowed. "I believe so, yes."

She looked at the young man in front of her, realizing that he cared about his friend. "Okay" she said. "But I need to see him myself. Don't worry, this whole incident, while extreme," she smiled, "is not too different from what I and my teammates and Dr. Frasier have dealt with before. I won't let anyone hurt your friend, but he does need to be looked at, and in a secure place. Will you try to convince his parents to let him come with us?"

Lex nodded, and then added, "How about you and your team and anyone that sees Clark also signs a confidentiality agreement? I think it would help to convince his parents to let him go with you. That way I know he'll be safe."

Sam smiled. With a friend sticking up for him this much, Clark had to be a good person. "Let me talk to the Colonel." She replied.

Clark had put on a fresh shirt, and he and Martha came out of the house. Before Dr. Frasier could launch into pleas with the boy's mother, Sam walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Janet, we need to talk." She jerked her head, pointing to where Col. O'Neill and Daniel Jackson were standing by the first van. With a final look at Jonathan, Dr. Frasier went with her.

"Son, are you all right?" Jonathan asked Clark.

"I'm fine Dad. I'm already healing. What did you talk about with the doctor?" Clark asked.

"She wants you to go with them to their base so they can use some fancy equipment and make sure you didn't get infected with any alien viruses. You don't feel any different, do you?" Jonathan hated asking, but he was afraid. Clark couldn't be hurt if he wasn't around the green meteor rock, but somehow he had been.

"No, I feel normal. For me, I mean" Clark added.

Martha looked worriedly at Jonathan. "He had bruises, Jonathan. I know he's been bruised before, but nothing should break his skin. This creature," and Martha looked like she wanted to kill it, "somehow hurt him twice. I saw marks on his chest as well." Martha turned to Clark. "I hate to say it, honey, but maybe the military is right. We don't know anything about this, and I don't think a normal doctor would be able to help you if anything went wrong."

Clark stared at his parents as if he hadn't seen them before. "You want me to go with them?" Lex chose that moment to stride up to them.

Sam had finished explaining Lex's theory to the rest of the team. Dr. Frasier was very interested. "That probably explains why Clark didn't want me to look at him. If he were already healing faster than he should, it would raise questions. Sir, I think you should agree to the confidentiality agreement. We should call General Hammond to be sure, but we need to get the young man to the base where I can examine him. Accelerated healing or not, he could still get infected. Though if the creature were like a Unas, its own fast healing would prevent it from carrying disease. I need to do some testing to make sure, though."

O'Neill looked at Daniel and Sam. She nodded, agreeing with Dr. Frasier. Daniel shrugged and nodded as well. "Okay, we'll call Hammond. Then we convince the locals to sign agreements and come with us. I don't think Clark's parents will let him go without them. This could get interesting." He said, shaking his head.

Lex had told the Kents about asking for a confidentiality agreement.

"For what?" Jonathan asked.

Lex looked directly at him. "For keeping Clark safe," he replied.

Clark swallowed, and Martha stared at him. "Lex?" she asked tentatively.

"I know, Mrs. Kent. Clark had to use his ability to save both Major Carter and me. You heal fast, too, don't you? That's why you didn't want the doctor to help you. You didn't need it." Lex finished, turning to his friend. "I'll protect you, I promise. I was changed by the meteor strike too. I don't get sick. I won't tell anyone else, but I think these people can help you. Major Carter hinted that there are even stranger things going on than what happens here in Smallville. They just want to make sure you stay healthy. They'll sign an agreement that when you check out okay, you can go home. I think it's the best way to get them off your case." Lex put his cards on the table, hoping he hadn't scared his friend off.

Clark looked at his parents, but he could see the answer in their eyes. He sighed. Maybe, if the military just believed he was a meteor mutant, as Lex now did, they wouldn't think him too strange. He didn't have to tell them the truth about being an alien. And his back still hurt a little. He just had to figure out how to explain the whole needles breaking on his skin thing convincingly.

First though—"Lex, are you really okay with this? I, I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you. Nobody else knows I'm different," he said, admitting that part at least. "I just wanted to be normal, to fit in. Are, are we still friends?"

Lex gazed into his eyes. He smiled. "Forever, Clark. We still have a destiny together. I can understand why you didn't tell anyone—and I don't want you to tell anyone else. Just don't hold back from me, okay? I can't protect you properly otherwise. Although, it's me you always seem to be saving." Lex grinned wryly, and held out his hand. Clark took it, and Martha looked at Jonathan and smiled, relieved.

To be continued.

P.S. Sorry I got a little maudlin at the end, it's late and my brain has stopped working. I hope to post something better than drivel next time. Everyone, thanks for your comments and I hope you are all enjoying this!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

"You want me to WHAT!" Col. O'Neill winced and held the phone away from his ear for a moment.

He blew out a breath, and started talking. "General, it's the only way to get the civilian into the base for testing. I need you to okay his parents coming with him, signing nondisclosure agreements, and, uh, maybe telling them a little bit about things."

"Exactly what things are we talking about here, Colonel? You want to tell them about the Stargate?" General Hammond's voice contained surprise.

"Uh, maybe we don't have to go that far. But the kid already saw the ship and was hurt by the creature, and we kinda gave him the impression that these kinds of things aren't news to us. I respectfully suggest that we show we're aware of some alien visitors and have a handle on it. Otherwise we could start a panic in the middle of this nation's heartland. Plus, the kid is special. A secret for a secret always works." O'Neill stopped, although the line was secure, it was always better to err on the side of caution.

He could hear Gen. Hammond's sigh across the line. "Very well, Colonel, use your best judgment. We're going to require them to sign nondisclosure agreements as well. Tell them to pack for a week-Dr. Frasier should know by then if the young man is infected with anything. Is the cargo secure?"

"I left Teal'c guarding it, he'll shoot--er, make sure the cargo stays secure and unmoving for the trip back. " O'Neill answered, referring to the comatose creature. "The other part of the cargo is also secured." He said, referring to the ship.

"Very good, I'll see you soon. Expect to be debriefed as soon as you return. And Colonel?" Gen. Hammond added.

"Yes, sir?"

"Try and stay out of any more trouble."

"Yes, sir. Sure. You got it." O'Neill muttered, hearing Gen. Hammond sign off. Yep, things would be interesting.

He headed to where the Kents were standing. "Okay, I squared it with the General. We'd like you to come with us for a week starting tonight. Consider it a paid vacation, courtesy of Uncle Sam. Everybody signs forms; you get to enjoy a VIP suite, and a week from now you hopefully resume your lives. Do you have someone you can call to take care of the farm for a week?" O'Neill stopped, hoping this was easy. It never was, but you could always hope.

"Well," Jonathan began, and then realized something. "What do you mean, 'hopefully'?"

O'Neill winced, "Hopefully, as in Clark here checks out healthy. For him, I mean." He trailed off, not knowing what to say about Sam's suspicions of the boy.

The Kents exchanged a look. "If Clark checks out normal for him we'll all be free to go and the military won't bother us again, right?" Jonathan asked.

"That's the idea, and what that form signing stuff is about. So, about an hour?" O'Neill finished.

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other, and Lex spoke up. "Mr. Kent, I can call some reliable people and have them here in the morning to tend the farm for a week. Just give me the names of the extra farm hands you and your neighbors use from time to time and I'll take care of it."

Clark suddenly grinned, relieved. He knew his parents would be worrying about the farm work. He looked at his Mom and Dad, and saw them exchanging a glance and some sort of silent communication.

Martha turned to Lex and smiled. "Thank you Lex, that's very generous. But we'll be happy to pay the farm hands' wages from what the military gives us. If you can make sure they're here in the morning though that would be nice."

Lex smiled and said, "Of course Mrs. Kent. But I meant that I would leave money and instructions with some of my people, and if you insist you can pay me back later. I intend to come with you and make sure no one takes advantage of Clark."

The Kents looked at each other, and then Martha said, with a wide genuine smile, "That would be wonderful. I'll go in and start packing; Jonathan will give you names and numbers. Clark, you should leave a message for your friends that you'll be away for a week. Don't tell them any specifics though, okay?" Martha directed the last comment at her son.

"What about school, Mom?" Clark asked. "Should I have Chloe and Pete cover for me?"

Col. O'Neill sighed. Just when things seemed to be going well..."How about you call the school in the morning and say that Clark's Uncle needed the family to come for an emergency. That would also explain your own absence. I'll let General Hammond talk to your principal. Would that do it?" He asked Clark's parents.

Clark shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

Martha and Jonathan agreed, and Jonathan took Lex aside to give him names and numbers. Lex then spent a few minutes on the phone, also calling the mansion and getting a bag made ready for him to pick up. O'Neill grudgingly allowed that they would stop by his home on their way back. Clark and Martha went inside to pack, and Clark was about to pick up the phone when it rang.

Surprised, he answered, and heard Chloe's excited voice. "So, did you miss me? You missed a really great movie Clark. I know you and Pete thought it was just a chick flick and I wouldn't have gone to see it if I didn't have the free ticket but it turned out to be not so bad. It was all about this woman who goes to Italy and buys a villa and finds romance and—"

Clark stopped the torrent of words. "I'm glad you liked it, Chloe, and actually I was just about to call you."

"Really? Cause I'd be happy to actually see it again, with you. It was that good. And the actress—"

Clark cut in, "In fact, I can't go with you, at least not this week. I'm going to be away for a week with my mom and dad. Family vacation." He added lamely, realizing that he hadn't thought through what to tell his friends.

"Isn't that rather sudden? What about school?" Chloe asked. "And the farm? When exactly are you leaving? And your family doesn't take vacations just like that. What's going on, Clark? And if you were going on vacation, why didn't you tell me?"

Clark swallowed. He decided to go with Col. O'Neill's story for now. He'd then have a week to come up with something convincing.

"Well, it's my Uncle. He's called the family for an emergency visit. I can't really give you any details, but I'll tell you all about it when I get back. I have to get ready to go. Oh, and can you and Pete take notes for me? I'll try to call you while I'm away. And we're calling extra farm hands to tend the farm." He could hear silence on the line for a minute, as Chloe digested what he'd said.

"Okay," she said slowly. "You had better call me with details. And what uncle? I didn't know you had one."

Clark's eyes widened in alarm. "Um, a long-lost Great-Uncle something or other, I'll call you soon Chloe, thanks, bye!" Clark hung up, knowing he would be in for it when he called her back. Oh well, he'd think about it during the ride.

They were ready to go within the hour, and the two vans made their way to the mansion. The Kents and Lex rode with O'Neill, Daniel, Sam and Dr. Frasier in the second van, O'Neill not wanting the civilians anywhere near the creature, just in case. Lex was able to collect his bag and leave instructions with his staff without incident, and the vans headed to the small airport that held the planes that would take them to the SGC. O'Neill's walkie-talkie crackled to life.

"Col. O'Neill? There's something blocking the road ahead. I think it's some sort of cow, but it doesn't look like a cow should, I think. What should we do?" The sergeant asked him.

The vans had slowed to a crawl, a very large animal blocking their path. O'Neill looked at the Kents, asking, "Do cows normally block roads at this time of night?" It was now dark out.

"I'll take a look," Clark said, looking ready to go outside, although he was already squinting and seeing through the two vans to the obstruction.

The vans dissolved from his sight, and a large bovine shape filled his vision. A cow-like shape that when he looked at its skeleton, had the telltale green like what he'd seen with Tina Greer. He swallowed. It was a bull, and it was meteor rock enhanced. And it was moving.

"Uh Colonel, I think we'd better back up, sir." The sergeant put action to words, and began backing the first van away from the angry bull. The angry bull that was now charging it.

"Sergeant, keep that van away from the animal. I don't want the cargo jostled."

He ordered the second van's driver to back up as well, but it wasn't fast enough. With a roar, the meteor-rock-mutated animal hurled itself at the first van, impacting it with a loud crunch. The van shook, and Teal'c was thrown to the side, losing his weapon. The creature awakened. With a bellow, it ripped free of its restraints and barreled out the back door of the van. It ignored the enraged bovine and ran into the fields, something drawing it. The bull backed up for another charge, and with an apologetic glance at his parents, Clark sped from the van to do what he could.

To be continued.

Um, I'm sorry, plot device time. I know it was a cliché, but I couldn't help it. Hope you forgive me:) Thanks so much for all your comments, you are really inspiring me to write. I'll try not to leave this cliffhanger for too long. Have a great day! Or night, whatever.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

A/N 2: Going AU…Not that it isn't alternate universe already, but Pete never found Clark's ship. It's still sitting safely in the field….

P.S. No actual bulls were harmed in the making of this fanfic. I love animals and support the North Shore Animal League, I apologize for making one a plot device (grin)

Before the mad bull could hit the van a second time a blur smacked into it from the side. It was thrown off course and stumbled to a halt. Clark panted, feeling the weakening effects of the meteor rock. The bovine's reddened eyes glared at him, and with a snort it charged. Clark had time to see foam at its drooling mouth. 'Ut oh' he thought, speeding away. He wasn't quite fast enough, as one of the bull's horns grazed his arm. Blood seeped out, and the bull sniffed, turning around and charging again.

In the remains of the first van, Teal'c had righted himself and found his weapon. He hurried outside, joining the team from the second van as it emerged. O'Neill was in time to see the bull running at Clark. The teen hurled himself to the side, but the mad bull was quick and butted a glancing blow, slicing him in the side and sending him sprawling.

The animal snorted, noticed its new audience, and turned to charge. O'Neill nodded at Teal'c and the Zat gun spat 3 times. Clark heard a distinctive high-pitched whine and saw the bull seem to glow for a moment before it disappeared. Clutching his side, he looked wonderingly at Teal'c, noticing the tattoo on the Jaffa's head. Teal'c's hat had come off in the van when it was attacked. Squinting into x-ray, Clark's eyes then widened.

"You're not human!" he blurted, then clapped a hand over his mouth

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"Crap." O'Neill muttered.

Evidently the whole 'aliens on earth' discussion was going to take place before they got to the mountain. Then again, the kid had just risked his life to save them, so he was good people.

"Okay," he said aloud. "Lots to talk about, but now isn't the time. First, you go in the second van and have Doc Frasier take a look at you. No excuses, I saw that bull gore you, and special or not you need medical attention. Carter-" he turned to Sam, "where did the creature go?"

Major Carter pointed the device she held into the fields. "Large infra-red source that way, sir. It's moving slowly."

"Good. You and Teal'c are with me. Danny, escort the young man to the doc." O'Neill was about to continue when the young man in question seemed to disappear.

Now that the meteor rock effects were gone, Clark felt better and was already healing. He couldn't let that creature hurt anyone else. All he had to do was keep it busy until the military and that strange gun could get there. Scanning the fields, he saw the large form and hurtled toward it.

Several expletives entered Col. O'Neill's mind, but he was too busy running to utter them. His team ran beside him, towards where Sam pointed. The Colonel had ordered the second team to keep the civilians safe. One member radioed to say that Dr. Frasier was on her way. O'Neill hoped there would be a live patient for her to treat. He grimly shook his head and kept going. Soon they reached a small clearing and stopped.

In the glow from Sam's flashlight, Daniel's eyes went wide. "Um, Jack. Wasn't there only supposed to be one ship?"

Author's ramble: I'm going to be evil and leave it there. But I promise to post the next chapter tonite. Thanks for all your comments! Sorry this was short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Gater101, thanks for the comment! I'm still learning, and appreciate knowing how to make my writing better. I'll try to make it easier to read.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm only borrowing them for a bit.

Clark had arrived in time to see the creature touching his ship.

"Hey!" He yelled.

The creature looked up and growled at him. The growling and grunting went on for a few moments, and then it stopped and looked at him, as if awaiting a reply.

Clark paused. "Huh?" was his answer.

The creature looked at the pod. It tapped it with a claw, and took a sniff. Then it looked up at Clark, cocking its head and sniffing again. It repeated the strange growling grunting noises. 'Um' Clark thought. It couldn't possibly…the creature smoothed a claw over the octagonal indentation in the ship. Then it approached Clark, grunting and growling more menacingly. Clark held up his hands.

"Look, I don't have whatever it is you want. If you go with those military people peacefully, they won't hurt you."

The creature looked up, and Clark heard movement approaching. He didn't want the military to find his ship-but stopping the creature was paramount. He now knew it was intelligent, and it seemed like it sensed a connection between the ship and Clark. His only hope was to stay on the military's good side and let them think he was a meteor mutant. Apparently unhappy with Clark's ignoring it, the creature growled loudly and jumped at him. Clark's eyes went wide as the strong legs and agile tail powered it to him in a single leap. Before he could scramble away, it grabbed his hurt side. He yelped, and slammed his fist towards the creature's face. His hand was caught in the creature's two smaller arms, and they grappled. He was too busy fighting the creature to notice when the military people arrived and saw his ship.

Sam's eyes were drawn to the ship as well, and then she heard the sound of fighting. She whipped her head around and saw Clark in a desperate battle with the creature. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"Sir, we have to do something!" She yelled at O'Neill.

"Teal'c!" O'Neill snapped. "Shoot it! But don't hurt the kid."

"I will do my best, O'Neill."

Teal'c gravely replied. He took careful aim with the Zat gun, mindful that it would take two zaps to subdue the creature—but that that would probably kill the young man. Seeing an opening to zap the creature's back, Teal'c fired once, just to momentarily stun. The alien creature turned at that moment, and light coruscated around Clark's form. He writhed a moment, then went limp. Surprised, the creature dropped him, and Teal'c fired twice. The creature fell heavily on top of the unmoving teen.

"D… it!" O'Neill cursed. "Carter! Is the kid okay?"

Sam had run forward to check on Clark. She placed her hand on his neck, and then lifted an eyelid. She sighed in relief. "He's okay, sir, just out cold. But I definitely think Janet should have a look at him."

O'Neill nodded, and at that moment Dr. Frasier ran up. She ignored the ship and ran directly to her patient.

"Colonel, you need to get this creature off of him. I need to see what damage there is."

Dr. Frasier spared the creature a glance. It didn't seem hurt, just knocked out from the Zat gun, and she knew she would probably be spending hours studying its biology at her lab, as shespent a lot of timedealing with new species at the SGC. Right now, however, her concern was for the young man, who she could see had been injured, from the blood on his side.

O'Neill had called for backup, and the other team save for one member who stayed with the civilians, came with a two stretchers and a dolly. Together, Teal'c, O'Neill, and two of the other team members lifted the creature off Clark and bundled it securely onto a stretcher. O'Neill told Teal'c sternly to keep an eye on it, and "shoot it if it so much as twitches." Then they placed Clark onto a stretcher, Dr. Frasier fussing over him as they moved. Finally, the remaining SG team members loaded the ship onto the dolly, wheeling it behind the stretchers toward the vans.

Clark was unaware of the trip back to the vans. He was unaware of his parents freaking out when they saw him on the stretcher, and again (though with an attempt to be circumspect about it) when they saw his ship. He was unaware when Dr. Frasier patched him up, her eyes bugging out a bit when she couldn't get a needle into his skin to either take a blood sample or give medicine. He was unaware of his ship being loaded next to the other ship, making the van he was in tight quarters, as all personnel had to be in the second van, O'Neill stripping all essential items from the ruined first van and putting them in corners of the second. Clark was unaware of the rest of the blissfully uneventful ride to the plane, the chewing out Col. O'Neill got on the phone from Gen. Hammond, the loading of people, himself included as well as the creature and the ships onto the special plane.

He finally woke up when the plane began to decelerate. Groggy, his nerves tingling, Clark blinked up into the concerned gaze of his parents. "What happened?" he asked. Martha looked at Jonathan, and then opened her mouth to speak.

To be continued.

As promised, am posting tonite. Sorry I was a meanie for the last chapter, you can blame it on pms (grin) Glad you're all enjoying this, have a great day!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

"Honey, how do you feel?" Martha asked her son.

Clark blinked again, and then said slowly, "I feel okay, I guess." He slowly sat up, looking around. His parents and Lex sat to either side and in front of him on surprisingly comfortable seats in a large plane. Towards the front, he could see some military people. The pretty doctor that wanted to treat him kept glancing his way, and as soon as she saw he was awake, she headed over.

Dr. Frasier smiled gently as she arrived at Clark's side. "Hi, how are you feeling? May I?" she asked Clark and his mother, she held a small penlight in her hands and gestured at Clark, asking if she could take a look. Martha looked at her son, and then nodded. Clark allowed the doctor to check him over.

"I feel okay" Clark answered her question, then repeated his own. "What happened?"

Dr. Frasier finished her scan and smiled, satisfied.

"You do seem okay. And your wounds are already healed. Amazing." She shook her head.

"To answer your question, you were hit by a blast from an energy weapon that knocked you out. Teal'c was trying to hit the creature, but got you when it turned. The first blast from this weapon causes pain and unconsciousness-think of it as like being hit by lightning. You didn't have a good reaction. But you do seem better now. I think you should just rest for a while, though."

Clark had looked at his parents when the doctor mentioned lightning. Lightning and he didn't get along very well. But if he was already healed, then he hadn't lost his powers. He shifted his vision to x-ray, just to check it, and was rewarded with a view of Dr. Frasier's normal skeleton. That reminded him, in all the excitement, he'd forgotten about the weird creature that seemed to live in the person named Teal'c's stomach. Snapping back to normal vision, he opened his mouth.

"Um," he began, but then Col. O'Neill wandered over.

"Ah, you're up." He said. "Doc?" he turned to Dr. Frasier.

"He seems okay, sir." She replied.

"Good. Then strap yourselves in, we're landing. We'll do the whole question and answer and form signing thing when we get to where we're going. We'll be there soon, just-try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

He grinned at Clark, and Clark felt himself smiling back.

"Okay."

The plane landed without incident and the Smallville quartet soon found themselves hustled into a van and taken into a facility with gates and guards at the bottom of a mountain. O'Neill escorted them to an elevator which took them below ground. Clark was sandwiched protectively between his parents, and took a quick look with his x-ray vision. He switched back to normal, sighing. The elevator was lined with lead. They emerged from the elevator and O'Neill led them to a door with a guard outside.

"Well here we are, the VIP suite. You have 3 rooms and a shared bath. There's a connecting door to another room and bath for you." He added, nodding at Lex. "Not all the comforts of home, but it should do. Your bags should already be here, and the General said he wanted you folks to rest and eat something before we get down to business. So food should be here shortly, and we'll see you in a couple hours. Any questions?"

O'Neill hoped there wouldn't be; he was tired and knew his own briefing was minutes away. He couldn't help feeling sorry for the shell-shocked civilians, though.

Martha looked at Jonathan and Clark, and then into the plain but comfortable-looking room the door opened into. Her mind had simply gone blank. So much had happened in such a short space of time that she needed time to cope. "I guess that will be fine. Thank you." She said, literally at a loss for words.

"Good then, I'll leave you alone for now." O'Neill strode away quickly before she could change her mind or anyone else speak up.

He joined the rest of his team in the briefing room after a quick visit to the Infirmary for the basic post-op check. General Hammond nodded at him. "Okay people, what do we have?" They'd covered the basics by phone on the way there, but Hammond always liked to see his teams for a face-to-face talk to cover salient points that might have been missed.

"Well, sir" Maj. Carter started, "We have an alien creature much like an Unas including regenerative ability but with extra limbs and a tail. No Goa'uld inside, Janet and I checked, and it came in a spacecraft of unknown origin. We also have a second spacecraft, also of unknown origin, but different from the first, found some distance away from it. Some of the local people to the area these craft landed in were apparently adversely affected by a meteor strike in the late 80's that caused mutations and special abilities to emerge in those affected. We believe one such affected individual is the young man that battled the creature and saved our lives. Per orders he and his parents and a friend are in guest quarters and he'll be kept under observation to make sure he doesn't develop any adverse contagions from being harmed by the creature. I suggested to Col. O'Neill that the Tok'ra be contacted for help in identifying the ships and creature. At the moment we have very little actual information." Sam stopped, pausing for breath.

General Hammond sat deep in thought. "Thank you, Major. That at least puts some things in perspective. Dr. Frasier," he said, turning to her, "I understand that you gave this creature a sedative. Will it cause no further trouble for the time being?"

Dr. Frasier nodded. "Based on the regenerative biology and the reaction time to waking from the shots of the Zat gun, I administered a time-released drug into the creature's bloodstream. It should stay sedated for as long as necessary. It's also strapped down with high-test wire, as per Col. O'Neill's order, and placed in a maximum-security cell that is monitored constantly. I'll also be checking on it periodically." She finished.

Gen. Hammond nodded. "Good. Dr. Jackson, any impressions of the creature or the 2 ships? And why didn't we know about the second one?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "Like Major Carter said, we have very little actual information. But from a quick look at both ships I think I can state that they are indeed different, and most probably made by 2 different races. Also, there are no recent scorch marks on the second ship that was found. If I had to guess, I'd say that that ship has already been on Earth a while."

He had everyone's immediate attention. Gen. Hammond frowned, "By awhile, you mean..." he trailed off, waiting for Daniel to finish.

"Well, I didn't have that long to study it, and it didn't have the weathering that would be typical of being in an outside environment for years, but it definitely didn't just drop from the sky last week. I can't give you an exact or even approximate date without further testing. I'm sorry." Daniel looked around, knowing he'd just added to their problems. O'Neill sighed.

"So we probably have another little rascal running around somewhere in the Kansas countryside. Great, just great."

"Actually Jack, that's just it. It would be little, I mean the second ship is much smaller than the one the creature landed in, and whatever was inside is smaller than it. If there was anything inside to begin with, that is, it's possible that this second ship was just an unmanned probe. So far all attempts to open it have failed, and no aliens like the creature have been reported in the Smallville area, just mutations from the meteor rocks from the meteor strike."

Gen. Hammond looked at Daniel with new hope. "I think we should definitely keep an eye on this town, just in case there was something in the second ship. But now we need to get ready for our guests. Major Carter, we'll contact the Tok'ra and hopefully be able to identify the creature and the 2 ships. Doctor, if there is no contagion from the creature, you believe this boy should go back home?"

"Yes sir" Dr. Frasier replied promptly.

"Although I would love to be able to study the effects of this meteor rock on people and try to find some way to counter it, the fact is he saved Sam's life and helped to stop the creature from harming anyone else, along with stopping an animal mutation that would have killed us. He's a good person sir, and deserves to live a normal life like Cassandra."

She finished, referring to her adopted daughter, a refugee from another planet with her own special biochemistry.

Sam smiled at the mention of her favorite little girl, and the rest of SG-1 including Teal'c agreed with Dr. Frasier's assessment.

"All right then," Gen. Hammond said. "Take some downtime, and report back here at 1800 hours for the briefing with the civilians. Teal'c, I'm going to leave it up to you to decide if or how much you want to disclose about yourself. Col. O'Neill, I hope you're right about them being good people. They might end up knowing more than they even wanted to."

To be continued.

Thanks again for your comments! I got a little stuck, but I hope to post better next time. Have a good week!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

"Clark doesn't have an uncle, does he?" Chloe asked Pete. They were relaxing over coffee at the Talon, the local Starbucks-like hangout.

"I mean, you've known Clark and his family a long time, since you were little kids right? Did Clark's uncle ever come to visit?"

"Not that I know of." Pete replied. "Actually, I can't remember his family ever visiting at all. Kinda funny now you think about it." Pete mused. "Why the sudden interest, anyway?"

"Well, I called Clark to tell him about the movie, and he said he was leaving with his folks to visit his uncle. Family emergency, he said. He planned to be gone awhile, 'cause he asked us to take notes. When I called back later, I got the machine so I kind of took a drive and nobody was home. It's like they packed up and left in one night. Don't you think that's strange?"

Pete shrugged. "Well, if I had a family emergency with an uncle I hadn't seen in awhile and he wanted me to come I'd probably leave in a hurry, too. Did he say when he'd be back?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nope. He was kind of evasive at the end, though. I wonder where he really went."

Pete frowned. "I guess we have to wait to find out."

Chloe got a familiar thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe. Maybe I'll just do some digging, instead. Wanna come with?" she asked, rising.

"Sure, why not. The Torch?" he asked, referring to Chloe's main hangout in the school, where she worked on the school newspaper and did research on its computers.

"The Torch." Chloe nodded, her mind already set to explore her newest mystery, the whereabouts of her friend, Clark.

Several levels underground, beneath Cheyenne Mountain, Clark was sitting in the front room of the suite on a comfortable chair, facing his parents who were sitting on a sofa with Lex next to him on another large chair. They had unpacked and freshened up, and had just finished a simple meal. Now they were waiting to be taken to the briefing, and Lex could tell Clark was nervous. His friend kept picking at a thread on the sleeve of his flannel shirt, and the silence was uncomfortable. Lex smiled and put out a hand, grasping Clark's arm and stopping the nervous gesture.

"Hey" he said gently. "It's going to be okay. They already know you're different, and they seem to be okay with it. I'm going to read over the confidentiality agreement, and make sure that your rights are protected. Might as well put all that fancy schooling to good use, huh?"

He grinned at Clark and his parents, and they seemed to relax a bit.

"Lex, thank you." Martha smiled at him. "I don't know what we would have done. You've helped so much already." She looked at Jonathan, asking silently if they should share Clark's real secret with Lex. It was clear the young Luthor would stand by his friend, but fear still silenced their tongues.

Clark looked at his friend, torn. Lex had said he would protect him, and seemed to mean it. He wanted to tell him the truth, but didn't know if Lex would still want to be his friend if he knew. He looked at his parents, and then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jonathan called out, and Col. O'Neill poked his head in.

"You folks ready?" he asked. They nodded, and he jerked his head towards the hallway, winking at Clark. Clark smiled, relieved. Maybe things really would be okay. They took an elevator a few more levels down. Martha watched the increasing numbers with apprehension.

"Just how far below the ground are we?" she wondered, and didn't realize it had been aloud until O'Neill replied.

"Quite a ways. Don't worry though; we're nowhere near the earth's core."

At her uncomprehending look, he sighed.

"Joke. Just a joke. Look, everything will be fine, okay? The General is really just a big teddy bear when you get to know him. And we've seen a lot of strange things. Now I can't go into details here" he said, looking around the elevator. "But don't worry. Believe me, Clark here is not the most unusual person we've ever met. That's all I'm gonna say about it till the briefing."

He finished, trying to put his nervous charges at ease. The speech seemed to work, and they exited the elevator trailed by security and headed to the briefing room. O'Neill was already wondering just how much Gen. Hammond planned to tell his guests when an alarm began to blare.

"For crying out loud," O'Neill muttered under his breath. They hadn't even gotten to the briefing room! "Okay," he said to the civilians. "Just follow me quickly here and into this room, and then don't leave it under any circumstances. Unless that is I come and tell you to." He shepherded them into the room and closed the door after the two guards entered. The rest of his team was already present, and General Hammond was on the phone.

"Unscheduled offworld activation" Daniel mouthed to him.

"Peachy." He whispered back.

"What's happening?" Clark asked.

"Well, you might find that out sooner than we thought, but I have a feeling that for now you'll just have to wait here. His suspicions were confirmed when Gen. Hammond got off the phone and addressed him.

"Colonel, I need you and your team at the Gate room, now. Folks, there's just a little matter that needs to be attended to before we can get started; I hope you can be patient just a little longer." Gen. Hammond finished talking to the civilians.

"Of course, is everything all right?" Martha asked.

"Everything is under control, but I'll ask you to stay here for the time being, all right?" Gen. Hammond didn't want to panic these people.

"We'll be back soon." O'Neill told them, as he, Hammond, and his team exited, heading for the Gate room.

"Well, that was different." Lex stated. "They left before the meeting even started. That's a record for me." He looked around with interest, but the room was plain except for desks, chairs, and office supplies for meetings. And, of course, the two guards, who had stayed and were looking quite calm. Maybe this happened a lot. Clark was looking toward the door, and squinting.

"Clark?" he asked.

Clark was looking through the door to the hallway. He followed O'Neill's progress to an elevator, which he couldn't see into but followed it down to another level and then saw O'Neill and his team getting out, stopping along the way to pick up weapons and then running into a room. His view was blocked from the room itself-it must contain lead. Something dangerous must be in that room, he thought. The door to the room had closed, and Clark snapped his sight back to the present.

"Sweetheart? What is it?" Martha asked her son.

"Nothing," Clark replied.

He looked meaningfully at the guards, and then shrugged. Martha nodded, and Lex cocked his head, intrigued. Clark walked until he stood next to Lex, and whispered into his ear.

"I can see through stuff." He revealed.

He'd thought about it, and decided that since Lex already knew he was different and that the military might find out about his other powers during their tests and observations he would tell his friend first and let Lex protect him as he'd claimed he would.

Lex was shocked but managed to cover it. Actually, it explained some things he'd wondered about. Clark could always find missing items, and seemed to know things almost as though he had ESP. Actually, Lex had considered that a possibility. He swallowed, and then nodded silently; accepting what Clark had said and looking into his friend's eyes he reaffirmed his promise to protect him. Clark sighed in relief, and then one of the guards' walkie-talkies crackled to life.

"Sergeant, keep those people in that room!" O'Neill's voice boomed. "We have a breach!"

Instantly weapons appeared in the guards' hands and they looked very alert. The quartet from Smallville looked at each other, confused.

To be continued.

A/N add-on: HarbringerLady, thanks! I'm still learning, and appreciate your comment. Thanks everyone for your comments. I kinda get to find out what happens myself just before you do, my brain is giving me lots of ideas. Have a great day!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Gunfire clattered in the Gate room as SG-1 joined the battle against an unseen enemy.

O'Neill and his team had arrived to see the iris opening and the event horizon appear. "Status!" O'Neill snapped to the nearest soldier.

"SG-14's ID code came through to open the iris sir, sounds like they found something nasty on the planet they were exploring." Was the reply.

There wasn't time for more, as the embattled team literally flew out of the Gate. They were firing behind them as they came, and as soon as they were through O'Neill ordered,

"Close the iris!"

The protection around the Stargate cycled shut and silence returned to the room. It didn't last long. Before O'Neill could ask the Colonel in charge of the just returned team what had happened, a new alarm went off.

"What's that?" he asked instead, and Teal'c responded.

The Jaffa had clutched his stomach.

"Reetou!" he hissed. He was referring to a race that had been nearly destroyed by the Goa'uld, and from which a faction of rebel survivors intended to kill all humans who were possible hosts for the Goa'uld, thus killing off the parasitic species by attrition.

The Goa'uld larva inside Teal'c sensed the alien being, which existed 180 degrees out of phase with earth normal, thus making it invisible.

"I'll get the T.E.R." Maj. Carter said, and then dived to the deck before she could get the device the Tok'ra had given them which could illuminate and destroy the Reetou. An invisible weapon had fired, and SGC personnel all took cover.

"How many got through?" O'Neill demanded, knowing that usually the aliens worked in suicide squads of five.

"I don't know, sir, but only one weapon seems to be firing" Sam replied.

SG-14 had taken cover as well, and a soldier from the unit had crawled close to where O'Neill's position was.

"Sir, we were ambushed on the way back, and with heavy fire and the Zats I think we incapacitated three of them. I'm pretty sure no more than two could have gotten through the Gate with us."

O'Neill nodded, and tried to judge where the aliens were.

"Teal'c?" he asked, turning to his friend.

"I cannot tell where in this room the Reetou are, only that they are present." The Jaffa replied.

More shots rang out, and the door to the Gate room began to open.

"Get that door closed!" O'Neill bellowed.

A relief force had arrived, but it just made the problem worse. Shots were fired near the door, injuring some soldiers, who were firing blindly back.

"Oh crap" O'Neill swore, then gestured to Maj. Carter to get the special weapons. He also contacted the soldiers guarding the civilians. Up in the observation room, Gen. Hammond ordered the base closed and levels to be sealed off.

Up in the briefing room, Clark was looking at his parents and friend with confusion. They all turned to the guards at the door.

"What's happening?" Jonathan demanded.

The soldiers exchanged a look, and then one responded,

"Nothing to worry about sir. I'm sure the Colonel has things under control. Everything's fine. Just stay in here."

It was an outright lie, and Lex knew it. Col. O'Neill's voice hadn't sounded like everything was under control. And a breach on a military compound definitely meant everything was not fine. He looked at Clark, jerking his head at the door. His friend nodded, and squinted.

The guards and the door behind them dissolved, and Clark followed the route his vision had taken before, to the door of the room Col. O'Neill had gone into. The door was open, and soldiers lay strewn outside it. He looked deeper, seeing their skeletons, and almost recoiled when he saw a quick-moving flash of—something---going past them into the hallway. It was followed by another something and then skeletons were pouring out the door and going down the hall after the things. His vision snapped back to normal when he was nearly blinded by the bright flash of a weapon he'd never seen before.

"Clark?" Lex asked.

"I think the creature or something like it must have gotten loose. It came out of the room the Colonel went into and ran into the hallway. I have to go see if I can help stop it." Clark whispered back.

The thought of confronting the creature again filled him with apprehension, but Clark knew he could help. Besides, why had it been nearly invisible? Even with enhanced sight he'd barely seen the outline of a strange form. Maybe there really were other alien creatures out there, and the military knew about them. That's why they hadn't been so surprised. All Clark knew was that whatever this thing was it had hurt people and needed to be stopped.

"Clark, you heard the Colonel. We're to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt again." Martha had seen Clark looking through the door, and figured he would want to go help if there was a problem. But her invulnerable son had been scratched and hurt by the creature, and if it could do that it might be able to kill him. She hated to think there was something out there that could harm her child, and to let him deliberately go looking for it went against all her motherly instincts.

"Your mother is right, son." Jonathan added. "Besides, if something can get past all those military types then we need you here to protect us."

Clark looked from parent to parent and sighed. Lex had nodded, agreeing with them.

"I think it's best if we stay here, Clark. The last thing we want the military to do is to worry about us as well as whatever it is that's happening. It'll also be better for you if they think you can follow orders. I think it will make them more likely to be cooperative with us."

Lex finished talking, hoping his friend would take the hint. If Clark were to go off on his own it would not bode as well for the military leaving him alone in the future. He might be seen as loose cannon and possible threat. If however he appeared to obey orders they would hopefully trust him more.

Clark finally swallowed and agreed.

"Okay, I'll stay." He said. "To protect you." He added.

The guards at the door had followed the exchange, but were more intent on any more orders or information from the walkie-talkies and the door behind them to pay too much attention to the civilians. Suddenly there was a loud clattering in the hallway outside, and the sound of shots being fired.

"S….t!" cursed one guard.

"Everyone, get down behind some cover!" the other guard ordered.

The four from Smallville looked at each other, and then Clark overturned the large desk in the middle of the room till it lay on its side, the broad top now facing the door. Jonathan hustled Martha behind the makeshift barrier and Clark urged Lex behind it as well. Then he stood in front of it protectively, head up, eyes beginning to bore through the door, ready as he could be for what faced him.

To be continued. (evil laughter)

Everyone, thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry, I just seem incapable of ending a chapter without a cliffhanger. (grin) On the other hand, I do try to resolve it in the next chapter and give that on a timely basis. I'll see if I can write a chapter without a cliffie. Bye for now!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. Just borrowing them for some reading fun.

"That's one." Major Carter said, as they ran down the hallway.

SG-1 had poured out the Gate room door, firing after the fleeing Reetou. The alien's weapon and the force of its passage had knocked down several soldiers. Sam had aimed the T.E.R. weapon and illuminated the non-humanoid. She fired, and it screeched and then was destroyed.

"Good shooting Major." O'Neill said. "Where did the other one go?"

"It can't have gone too far ahead Jack, I'm sure General Hammond would have sealed off the base by now." Daniel replied.

Almost on cue, O'Neill's walkie-talkie crackled to life.

"Colonel, we have a situation." Gen. Hammond boomed.

"Go ahead," O'Neill responded, apprehension tightening his gut.

"One of the Reetou managed to make it to the upper levels before they could be sealed off. I need you and your team searching up there quickly. The civilians might be in danger."

"Acknowledged" O'Neill replied. The rest of his team had heard the short conversation, and exchanging meaningful looks, ran faster.

"I hope that kid is as good as he seemed." O'Neill muttered under his breath.

Sam was thinking the same thing.

'Just hold on Clark, we're on our way' Samthought, holding the T.E.R. tightly.

Outside the briefing room could be heard the sounds of guns firing, and the whine of a strange weapon. As Clark looked through the door, he saw soldiers in the hallway running and firing and falling. Looking deeper, he discerned a strange form coming right for the door, apparently searching for a way out of the hallway. It was firing a strange energy weapon at the soldiers and then turned and fired directly at the door to the briefing room. Vision snapping back to normal, he yelled at the guards by the door.

"Get down!"

Apparently they were trained to respond instantly to dangerous situations, as they didn't seem to question the teenager, they just dropped and then looked around, alert yet confused.

Seconds later, the door was blasted inward, followed by a gust of wind.

The two guards were knocked to either side of the doorway, and Clark felt a searing pain in his left shoulder as a bright flash was accompanied by the sound of the energy weapon firing.

He looked around wildly but couldn't see his enemy.

Then he remembered and switched to x-ray.

He was rewarded with a ghostly-looking form raising a weapon aimed at the trio huddled behind the big desk.

Galvanized, he shifted immediately into super speed and copying a move he'd seen on the television (when he and Pete had spent a marathon night studying then watching whatever was on, which happened to be wrestling-the women were wearing very skimpy clothing, so they left it for awhile) he clotheslined the form with his good right arm and kept going, propelling it into the hallway.

It seemed shocked at first, then turned and fired its weapon at Clark again but still in super speed mode he evaded the blast and grabbed the weapon, which was clearer to see than the form holding it. Once out of the alien's hand the strange gun became visible and shifting to normal speed he twisted it into scrap metal. Then he was set upon by the angry creature and battled it, hoping to gain some time until help arrived.

Col. O'Neill and his team ran panting into the hallway to the briefing room, stopping and taking what cover they could when they saw the downed soldiers.

Sam aimed the T.E.R. around the hallway, and the team gasped at what was revealed.

The insectoid Reetou was slashing a sharp object at Clark, and before their astonished eyes he seemed to disappear then reappear behind the alien and grabbed the knife-like object away. The Reetou however had another object in its other hand and twisted, driving it into Clark's injured left shoulder. The teen gasped and fell back.

"No!" Sam yelled, and tightened her grip on the T.E.R., preparing to shoot.

Clark had had enough, and twin beams of heat left his eyes, targeting the seemingly empty space in front of him. Something inhumanly loud screeched and an outline could be seen in flames.

Sam aimed her weapon at the form and fired, terminating the rebel.

Silence returned to the hallway.

It was quickly broken.

"Clark?" called Martha, an anxious tone to her voice.

She had broken free of her husband's hold and run out the door of the briefing room past the dazed guards. Searching frantically, she spotted her son.

"Clark!" Martha ran to him, searching his form. Her eyes widened.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed.

"I'm okay, Mom," Clark replied, though he didn't feel okay. He glanced at his left shoulder, where a gray handle protruded.

"Well, uh, maybe not" he murmured, feeling pain shoot through his arm.

He brought up his right hand, ready to take the knife-thing out.

"Don't touch it!" Sam ordered breathlessly, having just run up to join his mother and him.

He looked at her, confused.

"Let Dr. Frasier take it out. It could have nicked an artery, and if you yank it out you'll bleed to death." Sam finished, not wanting to take any chances.

Clark looked at his mother, and after a moment she nodded, agreeing with the Major.

"Okay," he said.

O'Neill was on the walkie-talkie, talking with Gen. Hammond and advising him of the situation.

"We should keep doing a sweep of the base, but I think we got the infiltrators. And we need the Doc here right away."

"She's on her way, Colonel. Are any of the civilians hurt?" Gen. Hammond asked.

O'Neill winced.

"Just, um, the boy." He muttered. "He kinda stopped the Reetou single-handed."

There was silence for a moment.

"I see." The General finally replied. "I'll expect a full report after I check on our guest personally at the Infirmary. After this, I'm beginning to think we should give the civilians whatever they ask for. Let them know if there is anything they need we'll supply it."

"Right." O'Neill signed off.

He saw that both the teen's parents and his friend surrounded him, along with Maj. Carter who was applying a cloth around the wound, careful to leave the knife alone. O'Neill stalked to the door of the briefing room and glared at the two guards who were supposed to have protected the civilians. He shook his head, acknowledging that they'd been blindsided. He was still amazed by what he'd seen Clark do. They definitely needed to study those meteor rocks.

Dr. Frasier arrived, and quickly went to Clark, immediately hustling him to the infirmary.

To be continued.

A/N add on: Well, not too bad of a cliffhanger, right? More soon.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I do not own these characters or the shows they came from. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N 2: Sorry for any confusion. This is AU, but goes off right after the beginning of the second season. From what I remember, when Clark gets shot by human-made bullets he still gets bruises that don't fade right away from them (he's still young and hasn't developed all his powers yet) and in a later episode in the series (spoiler-Jeremiah I think) he can get hurt by a Kryptonian blade with no Kryptonite around. Nearly dies from it, I think. Anywho, for the purposes of this fanfic, I'm kinda of the opinion that if it ain't from Earth and her yellow sun, it isn't good for him. Weapon-wise, anyways. And the creature's claws could be considered an alien natural weapon? (author's voice trails off into a squeak) Hope this clears things up. (smiles at nice reviewers:)

On with the story!

Deep in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain, in a well-guarded high security cell, one alien eye opened. The creature emitted the lightest of growls, and then seemed to fall back into a tranquilizer-induced trance.

In a separate area of the complex where research and development occurred, in two separate bays lay two different spaceships. It was quiet, but the silence was suddenly broken by an almost inaudible beep coming from the bullet-shaped larger ship found by a fire-ravaged shed. It sounded for several minutes, and then stopped. The process would be repeated for a few minutes every hour. Electronic eyes scoured the bays, but the personnel manning the monitors had had their attention pulled elsewhere. Otherwise, all was dormant.

A few levels above, in the Infirmary, much fussing was being done over the occupant of one of the beds. Many of the beds in the area were filled with light casualties of the Reetou. Dr. Frasier had asked for help and got it, and medical personnel were attending to the other patients.

"So no one actually died in the attack?" General Hammond's voice held surprise and relief.

"Several people were injured, some seriously, but they have been stabilized and we haven't lost anyone." Dr. Frasier's voice held a note of pride for her people.

"Good, that's good." Gen. Hammond said. "And how is the civilian?"

Dr. Frasier nodded her head at the bed receiving the most attention.

"He's stable for the moment, I'm about to remove the knife, and if you can ask his family to move it would make things easier."

Jonathan, Martha and Lex had stayed close to Clark and refused to leave him alone. Even O'Neill hadn't believed the teen's "I'm fine." Sam had stayed by his side as well. Now Gen. Hammond approached the overcrowded bedside and announced gently, "The doctor would appreciate it if you could all move aside just for a little while, she needs room to work."

Reluctantly, Clark's parents looked at each other, then at Clark, and Martha sighed.

"All right. Clark, we'll be right over there. We won't leave, I promise." She smiled at her son and taking Jonathan's hand moved a very short distance away.

Lex glared at the doctor and said, "Take very good care of him. We'll be watching." He smiled reassuringly at his friend and moved to stand next to the Kents.

Maj. Carter nodded at Dr. Frasier. "I'll stay and help."

Dr. Frasier nodded and smiled gently at Clark.

"Hi, let's have a look at this, shall we? Can you sit up for me?"

Clark did so cautiously.

Dr. Frasier carefully cut the cloth of his shirt off around the wound and then gently used forceps to ease the alien knife slowly out of Clark's shoulder. Blood dribbled out. She was quick to catch it in a beaker, which Maj. Carter covered and placed on a nearby tray. Luckily the weapon had not nicked an artery as Sam had feared. The doctor placed the knife in a strong bag and Sam took it and sealed it, placing it on the tray as well. Dr. Frasier smiled at Clark and asked, "Does it hurt much?"

"Um, a little." Clark winced.

"I can get you some aspirin in just a little bit. I don't think you should have anything stronger just yet." Dr. Frasier replied.

"Uh, okay" Clark said, thinking that it probably wouldn't do much.

"How does it look?" Sam asked her friend.

Dr. Frasier was examining the wound. Carefully with antiseptic wipes she cleaned her patient's shoulder.

Then she gasped, startled, as before her eyes the wound began to close.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed.

"Really need to study those meteor rocks." O'Neill muttered.

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow, a contemplative look on his face.

"Well." General Hammond cleared his throat. "I suppose we'll be signing forms before anything gets discussed."

Daniel was excited and turned to Lex. "Does this happen a lot?"

"I don't know." Lex replied. "But I had my suspicions."

Lex turned to Gen. Hammond. "You are correct. Those forms get signed and Clark's rights get protected before anything else."

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other, worried, then turned to look at their adopted son. Martha tried to smile reassuringly at Clark.

"It'll be okay," Jonathan murmured to his wife. He sounded as though he was trying to convince himself, as well.

Clark looked around at his family, friend and new acquaintances. He swallowed. He suddenly understood the saying Chloe sometimes used as a screensaver on her computer at the Torch.

"May you live in interesting times." It had proclaimed. This promised to be a very interesting time, indeed.

To be continued.

A/N add-on: Yes, I know it's short. I apologize. I had a stomach bug and literally couldn't get on the computer. I'll try to make it longer and better next time. Oh, and I have no medical training whatsoever so I ask for forgiveness if I got that part wrong. Enjoy your week!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

"Aha!" Chloe exclaimed as she got off the phone. She and Pete were at the Torch, where she worked on the school newspaper and various mysteries.

"What did you find out?" Pete asked.

"Well, that was Brian, he's one of Lex's gardeners at the mansion, you know his son Kevin, we have English Lit. together and I helped him on that paper?"

Pete nodded.

Chloe continued. "Well, he was outside when two vans came up the drive. Lex got out of one and went inside, and came back with a bag and got back in the van. Brian said the drivers looked military. He heard from the housekeeper that Lex will be away for a while, but he didn't take any of his cars."

"Hey, that's weird." Pete said.

"You bet it is. And it's even weirder that it's the same night the Kents left, and left their truck behind too. It would be strange that Lex knows Clark's alleged uncle, right? Something is definitely up." Chloe finished.

"You're right. But how are we going to find out where they went? Lex didn't say anything, did he? And that's assuming that Lex went with Clark and his folks." Pete added.

"Oh, I'm sure Lex is with Clark and his parents. It's too coincidental. And there is no such thing as coincidence in Smallville. As for where they went-" Chloe slowly grinned.

"What?" Pete asked.

"Well, Brian said Lex didn't tell anyone where he was going, but for him to be getting in a van driven by the military is strange so Brian wrote down the license plate number just in case."

Pete grinned back at her. "And you're going to track the vans."

"Yep."

"You do realize it's invading their privacy, if Clark and his folks and Lex are mixed up with the military it might be something big and when Clark's ready he'll tell us about it." Pete finished.

Chloe just looked at him.

Pete's face dissolved into a smile. "Nah, you're right, let's find out what's up."

The two intrepid investigators continued their hunt.

Clark rubbed his shoulder self-consciously then winced. After his quick healing demonstration Dr. Frasier had insisted on bandaging the wound anyway. Col. O'Neill had found a jacket large enough to fit the teen and they had all gone to a new briefing room. Gen. Hammond had personally passed around several folders. After carefully reading every page and then double-checking it, Lex wrote a few additions and corrections and then passed his folder back to the General.

"Have those printed and we'll sign them, as well as you signing your copies. Then get it notarized and we'll be in business." He said.

Gen. Hammond's eyes narrowed and O'Neill hid a snicker.

"Fine." The older officer grunted.

He handed the folders to a sergeant and asked if anyone would like something to drink.

"Water would be nice." Martha said, getting nods from her husband and son.

The refreshment was brought quickly, the SG team sneaking glances at Clark while they waited for the updated papers to arrive.

Lex had always suspected that Clark was different but to see something happen before his eyes and not get head trauma afterwards and to also have corroborating witnesses was amazing. He knew for a fact now that Clark had saved his life and the lives of others on many occasions using extraordinary abilities and he was determined to protect his young friend from anything the military might want to do to him. Clark and his parents trusted him to help them, and that had not happened for Lex in a long time. The feelings that brought up overrode even his natural curiosity. He looked up as the sergeant re-entered the room.

General Hammond accepted the folders and passed them out again, re-reading the contents. Then he looked around expectantly. The four from Smallville were reading over the material, and Clark and his parents looked at Lex, who nodded. Martha nodded too, she was as satisfied as she could be. They all signed, and Lex watchfully waited for the military people to do the same. They did, and a notary-trained assistant came in and notarized the documents. Lex made sure all the Kents and he had a copy, and then the assistant left and silence reigned in the room.

Daniel broke it.

"So," he said, looking at Clark. "Are there a lot of other people in Smallville like you?"

A/N add-ons: Sorry this took awhile and that it's a slow and short chapter. I had writer's block but I think it's better now and I'll try to post again very soon. Also, though I loved The Practice and legal shows, I know nothing about legal forms so I apologize for probably getting that part wrong. Thanks again for the reviews, and for the comment about reformatting-I'll give it a try. Though I love slash and read it by the ton, and also het (I secretly read Chlark-I'm equal opportunity) this fic is turning out to be gen. No romantic pairings whatsoever, except of course Jonathan and Martha. There will be friendship though-I miss the friendship. Have a good day!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. Just borrowing them for a while.

A/N 2: Okay, the good news is I worked through the writer's block. The bad news is that, um well, you get another cliffy. I promise to post again soon though. (Author runs off to parts unknown.)

Daniel looked at the Smallville quartet. Clark cleared his throat.

"Actually," he began.

Lex broke in.

"While there have been several instances of people with unique abilities, each case is different."

Now that neither group could legally harm or disclose things publicly about the other, he felt a bit more confident. He nodded at Clark to go on.

"Actually," Clark continued, "If it's all right I had a question I'd like answered first, if you don't mind." He said, looking at Teal'c.

Daniel looked around and shrugged.

"Show and tell time" O'Neill muttered.

The Jaffa inclined his head.

"I presume you are wondering about myself." Apophis' former first prime said.

"Yeah," Clark agreed, glancing at his parents. He suddenly realized this was going to come as a surprise to them.

Teal'c had meditated, and had come to the decision that if O'Neill and his friends would trust these strangers then he would as well.

"You have proven yourself an honorable warrior. I am a Jaffa, as you suspected, an alien to your world. However, I have sworn allegiance to the Tau'ri, the people of Earth, and I would die to defend your planet."

Martha's eyes widened, and she looked at Jonathan, who appeared equally flabbergasted.

Lex raised a brow, now even more highly interested in the meeting.

Clark inhaled. To have someone outright admit that he was an alien stunned him. His eyes fell to Teal'c stomach, and the big Jaffa nodded.

Teal'c stood up, and opened his shirt. There was a big x-like scar on his lower torso. Concentrating, he placed his hand to the X and it slowly opened, a strange snake-like head poking out.

"Everyone, meet Junior." O'Neill said.

Jonathan's jaw dropped. Martha gasped. Lex's eyes were riveted on the exposed alien. Clark found his eyes immediately going into x-ray. This was the thing that he had seen in the Jaffa's stomach. It seemed to be in a cavity made for it.

"What is it?" he wondered aloud.

Gen. Hammond sighed. Apparently there was going to be full disclosure.

"It is a larval Goa'uld." Teal'c explained.

"It's a parasitic alien that needs a host to survive." Daniel added.

Junior went back inside Teal'c, and the Jaffa closed his shirt, looking composed once again.

"That's, that's…" Martha didn't know what to say.

"Does it hurt?" Clark asked, vision once again normal after he'd seen the snake-like thing seem to settle.

"It does not." Teal'c said.

"It acts as Teal'c's immune system, keeping him healthy." Maj. Carter said.

"Are there more of those things on Earth?" Jonathan wanted to know.

Clark's father had been shocked to find out that his son wasn't the only alien on earth. To then find out that another one apparently was working side by side with the military boggled his mind.

"I certainly hope not!" Gen. Hammond said.

Lex's eyes whipped to the General.

"Why not?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Because the Goa'uld are bad news, very bad news." O'Neill stated.

"Why?" Clark wondered.

Col. O'Neill looked around at his team, then at Gen. Hammond. At his superior officer's slight nod, he continued.

"To put it simply, the Goa'uld enslave worlds. They see themselves as gods. They like to rule, and think they're better than anyone else. They have destroyed entire worlds that didn't bow to their control. They're willing to kill anything that gets in their way. All they want is power."

Clark swallowed, and Martha looked faintly sick.

"How do you know all this?" Lex asked.

Gen. Hammond sighed.

"Because we've had contact with them." Daniel said.

"You, you mean they came to earth?" Clark's voice wavered, and he once again looked at Teal'c.

"Well, it's a long story..." Daniel trailed off.

"Apparently we have enough time to hear it." Jonathan said, looking at Clark then at Dr. Frasier.

"General, maybe we should just show them." O'Neill suggested.

Gen. Hammond closed his eyes, and then opened them.

"Very well." He said. He picked up the phone and barked a few orders.

The four from Smallville exchanged confused looks.

"Follow us. We'll explain when you see it." Maj. Carter told them.

They all rose, and with O'Neill and a guard in the lead, went towards an elevator.

Clark saw that the elevator was going down. It stopped at the same level he'd seen O'Neill and his team enter that strange room. Was that where they were going? He wondered.

Apparently it was. Very alert soldiers guarded the door. The area had been cleaned up, and with a nod from Hammond, Col. O'Neill opened the door. The big door slid open, and Lex and Clark and his parents all followed O'Neill and his team inside.

Lex muttered to Clark, "I'm not sure what this is all about but-" and then stopped dead.

His eyes had gone wide, and Lex was temporarily speechless.

Clark, Martha and Jonathan weren't in any better condition.

As if in a trance, Clark found himself simply drifting towards the large upright circle. His eyes flickered into x-ray without his conscious awareness, and he could see energy flowing all around and inside the huge artifact.

"What is it?" he breathed.

A hand on his shoulder stopped his forward momentum, and his gaze went back to normal.

O'Neill grinned at him, his voice quiet when he spoke. "It's called a Stargate."

To be continued.

Mwa-haha, evil RPG villain laugh. Thanks again for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this. Will post again soon. Have a great evening/day/afternoon/morning.

A/N add-on: I know I kind of oversimplified the whole Goa'uld explanation, I figured that O'Neill would think he's talking to farmers and wanted to make his points clear.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from, just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N 2: To give my resource its' proper due, I lifted (uh, paid a lot of homage to) a lot of info from Wikipedia. Just go to Google to look for it. Utterly fantastic resource, highly recommend it. Lots of information about tv shows and other things in an encyclopedia form.

A/N 3: Er, sorry there are a lot of these. Anywho, I know I'm fudging the timeline, but I'm kind of picturing Stargate as during it's fourth season, even though chronologically it would be in its sixth at the beginning of Smallville's second. I'd miss Daniel too much. That would make Cassandra a couple years younger than Clark, I think, but I don't know if she'll appear in this. We'll see. On with the fic!

"Stargate." Clark whispered.

He looked at O'Neill, eyes full of wonder.  
"What does it do?" he asked.

Major Carter had come up to Clark's other side. She smiled at him.

"It takes us to other worlds." She said.

Clark stared at her.

"Oth—other worlds?" he squeaked.

O'Neill patted him on the shoulder, and jerked his head up at the observation room that saw into the Gate room.

"You can watch. A team is due back soon, but you can't be in here when they arrive. We'll have a chat." O'Neill grinned.

In a daze, Clark looked again at the imposing structure, then back at his parents. Their eyes were larger than he'd ever seen them. Lex was staring raptly at the Stargate, and Clark just knew he'd found a new obsession.

He swallowed. "Okay." He said.

A subdued Smallville quartet followed SG-1 to the observation room. Once there, Clark got as close to the glass as he could, staring down in awe. Gen. Hammond cleared his throat.

"Dr. Jackson? Would you please explain things to our guests?"

"Um sure." Daniel replied.

He played with his glasses a moment, and then said,

"Right. Okay. The Stargate was created by a race called the Ancients. They were very technologically advanced. They placed Stargates on many worlds throughout the galaxy. The Stargate is also called the Chaapa'ai by the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld are a parasitic alien race that attaches themselves to the brains of large animals, which they can then control. Humans turned out to be very suitable as hosts. The Goa'uld actually visited our world, posing as gods and taking many people to other planets to be their hosts through the Stargate. This happened in the time of ancient Egypt. The Stargate is a ring shaped device that creates a wormhole through space between them. Matter can travel from one gate to another through an Einstein-Rosen bridge-"

O'Neill rolled his eyes as he took in Clark and his parents' glassy-eyed stares. Lex just looked interested.

"Okay Danny, let's give them a simpler picture, huh? Goa'uld are bad, the Stargates are basically a shortcut through space to another planet that has a Stargate on it. We found one and we've been visiting other planets to get technology to help defeat the Goa'uld, who want to destroy us."

He looked at Clark.

"Not many civilians know about this project, and we like to keep it that way so we don't start a major panic. You've already seen a couple of aliens, so you know we're not alone in the universe. There are some good people out there too. They might not look like us, but they're good people and want to help us."

He was thinking about the Asgard, and his friend Thor.

Clark and his parents still looked stunned. An alarm went off, and Gen. Hammond looked up at the technician on duty.

"Incoming travelers. They're sending SG-5's IDC. They're expected at this time, sir."

"Proceed," Gen. Hammond nodded.

"Opening the iris." The tech said.

There were several armed soldiers at alert at the botttom of the ramp leading up to the ring.

Lex stared as the metal-looking material that was on the inside of the giant circle retracted.

What looked like a wall of luminous water filled the formerly empty space inside the circle and stayed in place in the ring.

"Astonishing," he murmured.

His eyes got bigger when four people in uniform carrying packs and guns emerged from the water. The water then dissipated, leaving an empty ring. Lex turned his head, trading amazed looks with Clark.

"If you'll excuse me for a short while, I need to debrief SG-5. Colonel, would you take them to the cafeteria to get something to eat? Perhaps we can continue this discussion tomorrow morning. It is getting late, and you've all had quite a long day." Gen. Hammond concluded, gesturing to Maj. Carter to keep an eye on them.

Sam nodded, and Gen. Hammond left the briefing room.

Clark, his parents, and Lex all turned their attention to O'Neill and his team, Clark tearing his eyes away from the window to the Gate room with difficulty.

Martha said tentatively, "I'm not sure I could really eat anything right now."

"Not even Jello?" O'Neill asked. "There's always room for jello."

A/N add-on: This was in the back of my mind when I wrote the O'Neill explaining Stargate scene-I know I oversimplified again: "All right, the short short version: Do you? Yes. Do you? Yes! Good! You're married. Kiss her!" I probably paraphrased it wrong, but it's from a scifi parody movie. Sorry this took awhile, but I got stuck again. Don't worry though, I do have some ideas left, and yes I know I'm leaving it in the middle of a scene—but it's not really a cliffhanger, right? Have a good week!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I do not own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N 2: Stormatcher, of course you are right. I just kinda thought it would be cool for the Smallville crew to see the Stargate in all its glory, but I have gone back and fixed the chapter, thanks.

A/N 3: The Stargate itself is cool. Period. Clark is no more immune to that than anyone else. Because I said so. (author grins)

A/N 4: Okay, a little back story will be up first. I'm going to try and show a way that explains about how Clark could get hurt, but it might not fully make sense. Ah well, hope you enjoy anyway. Bye for now!

_A little before this story started… _

T'Rog tapped his main arm claws against the console. The displayed data didn't change. He grunted. His vessel was running out of fuel, and if he didn't find a planet to land on soon he would drift in space forever. He tapped a few controls, this time with purpose. He made a pleased noise. There was a solar system nearby, with a yellow sun and many planets. Using some of his precious fuel he directed his ship into the system. The first few planets were unsuitable. Then T'Rog seemed to smile. The third planet from the system's sun could sustain life. He cocked his head at the readings on his display. Apparently it already did have life. The fuel sensor made a beeping noise. He let out a low growl. It seemed that there wasn't much choice.

As his vessel came closer to the planet, it began to pick up more readings. There was a low-level radiation coming from one part. T'Rog tapped a few controls, and the data clarified a little. He was still too far away, but it looked as if this planet had been hit recently by chunks of space rock. Perhaps this area would be clear of indigenous life? He urged his ship onto that heading. Just before he entered the planet's atmosphere an alarm went off. Snarling, he looked at its display. Another ship? Perhaps he wasn't the first to visit this place. He would have to check it out. T'Rog could only hope it wasn't an enemy. He rolled his good luck charm around in his main hands, his claws digging into the green rock. He'd picked it up on his last port of call. Apparently some poor planet had blown up and pieces were all that remained of its advanced race. It was supposed to protect travelers from harm. If so, his ship should land in one piece. He secured the rock under his seat, not noticing that flecks of green adorned his claws.

The entry was swift, and his craft landed, furrowing into a field. After things settled, he got out, after securing the ship and setting the homing beacon on a timer. With no fuel, his ship was not leaving this planet on its own. Perhaps another of his people had escaped and survived like him and would find him. The chances were low, but stranger things had been known to happen. He began to explore his surroundings, hissing when he found a structure next to his ship. So, this area was not devoid of life-apparently intelligent. He went inside the structure, when he heard movement outside. He looked towards his ship, and saw one of **_them. _**One of the ones that had killed his world and enslaved his people. Snarling, T'Rog attacked.

_Present time…_

Clark, his parents, and Lex had finally retired to their suite. The Smallville quartet had managed to eat a light snack, along with SG-1. Sam smiled at them, and told them that there would be more explanations in the morning, and to try and get some sleep. Jonathan doubted that they would actually get much rest, but he thanked the Major and then went inside their room. The door closed, and Clark just looked at his parents. He swallowed.

"They go to other worlds." He said.

"They've met aliens. One even works with them."

Martha looked at Jonathan, a question in her eyes.

Jonathan shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Lex interrupted.

"Wait a minute," he said, looking around.

"Clark, you're here for them to keep an eye on you. I would be surprised if they weren't doing it right now."

He whispered into Clark's ear.

"Take a look around and see if you can spot anything." Lex emphasized the _see_.

Clark stared at his friend, then nodded and shifted his eyes to x-ray.

He scanned the room, and then repeated the scan in the other rooms.

He came back out to the front room and whispered to Lex and his parents.

"One camera is hidden in each room. None in the bathroom, though. They aren't lit up; I don't think they're on yet."

Jonathan grunted, outraged.

"How dare they do that? Clark saved their lives!"

"I would imagine it to be standard procedure, at the level of secrecy that has to be kept here." Lex said.

"Besides, unless he's kept in an isolation room, how else are they going to know if Clark develops any reactions to the creature's hurting him?"

As if to bring Lex's point home, Clark began coughing.

Alarmed, Martha rushed to her son.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Eyes wide, Clark couldn't answer, and Lex grabbed his friend and helped him to the bathroom, where Clark leaned over the sink.

He coughed, and spat green phlegm into the basin.

Shocked, he continued to cough and expel the substance until he felt better, much better than he had been feeling, even though he hadn't realized he didn't feel well before.

He rinsed his mouth, and gratefully accepted the bottle of water Lex had raced to get for him from his luggage. He didn't want to take chances on tap water.

"Better?" Lex asked.

Clark nodded.

"It must have been the creature" he said, "I feel normal now."

Martha sighed in relief, and Jonathan gripped his son's shoulder.

"Don't scare us like that again." He said gruffly.

Clark smiled at his parents, and then looked seriously at Lex.

"Thanks," he said to his friend, "for everything."

Lex shrugged.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. You've saved my life and done the same for me. "

"I know." Clark nodded.

They sat on a sofa and chairs in the front room. None of them felt like sleeping yet.

"Mom, Dad," Clark said, looking earnestly at Martha and Jonathan. "They're going to find out from my blood anyway. I trust Col. O'Neill, and I don't think he'd let anything bad happen to me. He's friends with an alien already."

Jonathan opened his mouth to object, but Clark went on.

"Lex deserves to know first. He'll protect me. He already has."

His parents looked at each other, worried, and then Martha nodded decisively and smiled at her son and Lex.

Lex had followed the exchange, and suddenly realized what Clark was about to reveal.

He swallowed.

"Clark, are you sure?" he asked.

To be continued. (thunder rolls and lightning crackles)

A/N add-on: Spoiler alert! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the fourth season episode of Smallville where Clark ingests Kryptonite lemonade he coughs it out I think, been awhile since I saw that ep. To explain things for this chapter, kryptonite entered his bloodstream from the creature's claws and made him weaker and susceptible to being harmed by said creature, the Zat gun and the Reetou. His body however was working on healing itself and expelling the noxious substance, it just took some time. Now that it's out of his system he's his normal invulnerable self. He didn't notice the effects because it was a very small amount and he kind of had his mind on other things. I haven't read the comics so I apologize for any inconsistencies. I hope that clears things up. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming. Beep!

A/N postscript: I stand corrected. In the season 4 ep Clark gets beat up and the Kryptonite dribbles out his nose. I still think the coughing was more dramatic, though so I'm keeping it. Ta-ta!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry this took awhile, had some RL stuff (everything's fine :)-just had extra hours at work) and I didn't want to just submit 2 or 3 paragraphs. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Deep within Cheyenne Mountain, in one research bay a bullet-shaped ship emitted an almost inaudible beep. This continued for a few minutes, and then stopped. A short while later, a tiny light lit on the display console within the ship. It went unseen by the electronic eyes scouring the bay.

In a distant part of space, a similar ship had noted the homing beacon. Claws tapped on the ship's console, and a reply was sent. A few more taps, and the ship's course was altered. The claws tapped a final time, and a tiny encoded communications beam was sent to similar ships.

* * *

Chloe slammed down the phone in frustration. 

"No luck?" Pete asked.

"Well, I was able to track one van to the airport, where a military plane was waiting. I can't seem to find out where that plane went, though." Chloe said, annoyed.

"What about its flight plan?" Pete said, trying to be helpful.

"That's just it. The flight plan says it was going to Metropolis, but why take a plane when they could've just driven there in two hours?"

"Hmm." Pete said. "Think it's a bogus flight plan?"

"Well duh." Chloe replied. "There's definitely something hinky going on."

Pete chuckled. "Did you just say 'hinky'?"

Chloe glared at him.

"A little more help and a little less heckling, please. Wait a minute." Chloe got a thoughtful look on her face.

'Ut oh' Pete thought. That look usually led to Pete being in precarious situations.

"Didn't you have a crush on a flight attendant that was involved in one of your mom's cases?" Chloe asked.

Pete became suddenly defensive. "Yeah?" he replied warily.

"Well," Chloe smiled sweetly at him. "Maybe you can give her a call, set up a date, and pump her for information."

"As I remember," Pete stated, "You said she was too old for me. You called her Mrs. Robinson."

"Um, well," Chloe said, stymied, "She is young and new at her job. Maybe you can say you're interested in interning at an airline. You want to know everything about planes and flight plans and such. And how people could fake them, and where the real flight plans would be."

Pete stared at her. "You really don't give up, do you?" He sighed. "I guess I could give Cherise a call. We did have a good conversation that one time. I actually think she kinda dug me."

Chloe grinned, victorious. "Oh yeah, Pete the lady-killer. Watch women fall at his feet."

Pete glared at her. "Fine. See if I help you."

Chloe's eyes widened. "I was joking. Besides, you want to know where Clark went too. I can tell."

"Okay," Pete replied, mollified. "You're right; I do want to know where Clark and his folks went. And it is suspicious that they went with the military. Okay." He repeated.

"I'll call Cherise. I'll tell her my friend Chloe wants to be a flight attendant and could she give us all the details."

He smiled at Chloe's stunned look. "Well, this way you get to come along. And see me work some of the Ross magic." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Chloe stared at him in horror. 'I've created a monster.' She thought.

* * *

Jonathan had been right. They didn't get much sleep at all. He'd watched with apprehension as his son prepared to tell his secret to Lex. He'd come a long way from hating Clark's friend but to have him know everything unsettled him. He swallowed, and then sighed, resigned. Lex had protected Clark with the confidentiality agreement. He could only hope that the boy would want to continue to protect his friend, and not take advantage of him. And if Lex did seem to want to do anything to harm Clark, there was always his shotgun. He nodded internally, and exchanged a look with his wife. Martha seemed to be okay with this. He bowed to her judgment, and waited. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Clark said.

He looked gravely at his friend. "Lex, first I want to apologize. I lied to you, but I had to, I lied to everyone. I'm not what you think I am."

Lex stared at his friend. He nodded slowly. Things began to add up, Clark's earlier comments shifting things around in his brain.

"You're an alien." He stated, wonder in his eyes.

Clark nodded. "I'm sorry." He said. "I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell all my friends, but my parents didn't think it was a good idea. I guess…I was afraid." He admitted, lowering his head.

Lex stared at him in awe.

"I did hit you that day at the bridge." He mused. "And you weren't hurt. But I saw you in the hospital the time that boy hurt you. How could that happen? Do your powers come and go, unlike the meteor mutants?" He began thinking furiously.

Clark stared at his friend. That was it? No ranting and raving, no accusations, no angry retorts? Lex seemed more curious than anything else, almost as though he'd expected something like this.

"Um…" he said helplessly, and looked toward his mother.

"Lex," Martha began.

Lex shook himself out of his reverie.

He looked at the Kents, and smiled genuinely at them.

"Thank you." Lex said, his eyes shining and sincere. "For trusting me. For telling the truth. I promise, I won't let you down."

Clark and his parents looked at each other. Then Clark grinned, relieved. Words began to pour out of him, describing all the high points of what he knew and suspected about himself and his powers. He told Lex about how he didn't even know he was an alien until he saw the spaceship that fateful day.

"That second ship!" Lex broke in, in an intuitive leap. "It's yours, isn't it?"

Clark affirmed that it was.

Lex waved for him to continue, and he did, explaining about Eric Summers and his various battles with the meteor mutants, and how he'd been able to save Lex on several occasions. Over an hour later he finally stopped, having brought Lex up to the present.

Lex just sat there a few moments, digesting it all.

"Well, that definitely does clarify things." he said.

He looked at Clark. "I'm glad the military signed those confidentiality papers. You're right, if they already work with aliens, maybe they can help you find out where you're from, who your real parents are."

Clark looked at Martha and Jonathan. "I know who my real parents are. I just want to find my biological ones."

Martha smiled at her husband, and then her son.

Jonathan grunted.

"Getting late." he said.

Lex nodded. He had a lot to think about. He smiled warmly at Clark. "See you in the morning."

Clark smiled back; glad to have finally told his friend his secret. He no longer felt so alone.

Lex went to his room, and Clark and his parents retired to their temporary bedrooms.

None of them got much sleep.

All too soon, there was a knock on the door.

Groggily, Jonathan opened it.

"Rise and shine, campers! There's a nice breakfast at the cafeteria. I'm told there's oatmeal." Col. O'Neill's wide-awake voice entered the room, and Clark grinned. He couldn't wait to start the day.

A/N add-on: I apologize in advance for whatever I get wrong about airplanes and flight plans. All I know comes from movies :) I promise to try to update sooner next time. Have a good week!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Clark gazed around the busy cafeteria. He was sitting at a table with his parents, Lex and members of SG-1. Col. O'Neill had opted for the aforementioned oatmeal, and Clark had decided to give it a try. It wasn't too bad, especially with syrup added. His dad was on his second cup of coffee, and Daniel was busy telling them stories of the team's adventures. Clark had a feeling all the classified information had been edited out, but they still made lively tales. In return, Clark and his parents explained about some of the strange things like the meteor rock-changed bull that had gone on in Smallville, carefully leaving out any details that might give him away.

Clark's eyes fell on the other alien being present at the table. Teal'c cocked his head, looking at him gravely, and Clark flushed.

"Um," he said, then took a quick sip of coffee.

Daniel noticed his discomfiture. "That's right," he said, "You didn't hear how Teal'c joined our team. Jack, do you think…."

Daniel trailed off, looking at O'Neill. The leader of SG-1 nodded. He'd already talked with Gen. Hammond, and gotten the okay to fill the Smallville quartet in on some of their adventures (the classified parts left out, of course). He began the story, but nodded at Teal'c to join in, and by the end Martha's eyes were wide and Jonathan was holding a cold cup of coffee.

"So Col. O'Neill convinced you that you could help save those people and you turned against the Goa'uld, even though you were this first Prime?" Clark's eyes were wide, and his food was long cold.

"Yes, and I would do it again." The Jaffa replied. "The Goa'uld are false gods. O'Neill has shown me that with the help of the Tau'ri, your people, they can be defeated."

"But they're not my people" Clark whispered, then lifted shocked eyes to those of his parents when he realized he'd spoken aloud.

O'Neill cocked his head. "Pardon?" he asked.

He exchanged a glance with Maj. Carter, who looked at Clark kindly.

"I know you feel like you're different." She said. "But you're still human, just like me."

She looked to her CO for confirmation, then explained gently about Jolinar and how the Tok'ra's remains had been absorbed into her.

O'Neill sat back and observed. The Smallville natives had seemed uncomfortable in the briefing rooms-with good cause, as it had turned out. His suggestion to Gen. Hammond that the civilians be debriefed in a more casual setting seemed to be panning out.

Lex looked around at the now empty cafeteria. Part of him was still reeling from what Clark had disclosed the night before. The scientific part of him was utterly fascinated by the adventures the military team had gone through. The cafeteria was now empty except for their table. He looked at Clark, marveling again at his friend. He was more determined than ever to protect him. He stared at Col. O'Neill and his team. They were being unusually open-Lex suspected it was to put Clark and his parents at ease. It had worked-Clark had just blurted out the truth, though they didn't know its context. He tipped his head, thinking.

They now knew a lot more about this military group than they had before, and Clark needed as many friends on his side as possible. After all of SG-1's experiences, he felt that they would be trustworthy. They were still a team, still exploring and working. It boded well. Clark had saved Sam's life and stopped the Reetou and the creature. Also, the military were holding Clark's ship, not that they knew it was his. However, it might contain clues to where his friend came from, and this bunch seemed like they would be able to help.

Sam finished speaking, and Martha was openly gaping at her. Clark looked at his parents, and then Lex. His friend looked back at him, and then nodded. Clark nodded back, feeling that it was the right thing to do to tell his new friends his secret. From what Maj. Carter had told them, as well as Teal'c, Clark felt safer here than he had imagined possible. They truly were friends with aliens already.

"Thanks for telling us that." he said. "I think I can trust you." He took a deep breath.

"The thing is I'm not a meteor mutant."

O'Neill and his team exchanged glances.

Clark took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm an alien."

To be continued.

A/N: Very soon. I know it's short, but I'll update faster. Thank you so much for the reviews! Have a good day! (author waves and runs for the hills)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Fast enough update for ya?

Dr. Janet Frasier tapped the lab results she held, a frown marring her face. Thoughtful, she decided to run the tests on their guest's blood again. She had expected for it to be different, irradiated perhaps by the meteor rocks, but this…she looked at the new results as they came in. They were the same. She closed her eyes a moment, and then dialed General Hammond.

* * *

Far in space, three bullet shaped ships received a signal. Claws tapped on their respective consoles, and courses were altered.

* * *

"All right!" Pete exclaimed.

Chloe looked over at him, amused.

"You're happy we actually got to find out where Clark and his parents went? I'm surprised it really worked. Getting Cherise to let me look at the logs and leave me alone with their computer for a few minutes was really a stroke of luck. Why Clark and his parents went to an Air Force base in Colorado is beyond me, though."

"No, it's not that." Pete said, his eyes dancing, "I have a date!"

Chloe just shook her head. "Isn't she a little old for you?"

"She's a mature woman. You're just jealous." He replied.

"And anyway it's not a date; she's just coming to dinner at your house and helping you with Math. She's a tutor in her spare time." Chloe responded, having talked with Cherise in her guise of wanting to be a flight attendant-something she intended to get back at Pete for.

"Nope, it's a date. I told you, she digs me." Pete plopped down on a chair at the Torch office, where they had returned to after stopping to get coffee at the Talon.

Chloe returned to her more important ponderings. "I wonder what Clark is up to?" she mused aloud.

* * *

Major Carter looked at Clark in surprise. "An alien?" she asked.

Clark took a sip of cold coffee, swallowed, and said, "Yes. I came down with the meteor shower that hit Smallville."

She exchanged glances with her team, and then said gently, "Go on."

O'Neill looked around, checking that the cafeteria was empty. He'd wanted to know the teen's details, but hadn't expected this. Evidently the ploy to put the civilians at ease had worked extremely well.

Teal'c had cocked his head, and was studying Clark with interest.

Hesitantly, Clark began to tell what he knew, with help from Jonathan and Martha.

Lex observed the reactions of the military team. Having just become privy to Clark's secret himself, he was interested to know what they thought.

Daniel blinked, his mind cataloging details, immediately shuffling the many planets and peoples they had visited in his mind and comparing them to what the Smallville natives were saying.

"And that's the powers that I have, so far anyway." Clark finished.

"Wow," Sam said.

Daniel's mind flashed to something else he'd heard in their account. "The second ship we found is yours, then-being covered in a cellar would have prevented the weathering. I knew it hadn't just arrived here!"

"So," Lex asked, looking intently at the team. "Have you come across anything like Clark's people in your travels?"

"Daniel?" asked O'Neill of his teammate.

The civilian member of SG-1 shook his head. "That's what I was thinking about when I heard your story, but no culture that we've met has the same abilities or ships like yours." He fell silent, thinking furiously.

"Teal'c?" O'Neill turned to the Jaffa, who was looking at Clark gravely.

"I also have not heard of people with abilities like yours. If the Goa'uld had learned of such a planet, they would have surely destroyed the threat it represented. However, there are many planets that the System Lords have forbidden to be visited. It is possible that yours is one of those planets."

"Maybe the Tok'ra can help." Sam contributed. "I know we've contacted them, a representative should be here soon." She finished, hoping that the representative sent would be her dad.

Jonathan stretched, surprised to find when he looked at his watch that it was nearly lunchtime. They had been sitting in the cafeteria for hours. People were beginning to trickle in. He felt a vast sense of relief. The military team's reaction had not been as bad as he at first had feared.

O'Neill noticed his fidgeting, and glanced around.

"OK, time to move this to a briefing room. We'll have lunch set up there. Why don't you folks return to your rooms and freshen up, and then we can continue this."

He looked at Clark, and saw him grin at his friend. Evidently, their easy acceptance of his tale had relieved the boy's mind.

O'Neill shook his head. He wondered what the general public would think about aliens from other planets living among them unnoticed. He personally knew about Cassandra, and now Clark. He had a feeling there were probably others. The premise of the movie "Men in Black" ran through his mind and he chuckled.

Seven pairs of eyes turned to him.

He smiled.

"I wonder what Gen. Hammond will have to say about another refugee?" His eyes twinkled, and his team smiled back at him, the Smallville quartet mystified.

TBC :)

A/N: I know I took the cheap way out with Chloe finding where Clark was and Clark telling his secret to SG-1, I sorta got stuck on how to do that right and wanted to move the story along. Feel free to imagine the actual conversations (grin). Next update…not so fast. But soon. Thanks again for the reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I don't own these characters; I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

A/N 2: Um, sorry this took awhile. I kind of got carried away reading in a new fandom here (cough, Supernatural) and lost focus for a bit. I still love Smallville and Stargate though and I do plan to finish this, so don't worry:) Enjoy! And thanks again so much for your comments.

"He's a What!" General Hammond asked, surprised.

Col. O'Neill winced. He'd stopped off at the General's office to let him know how the seemingly unofficial morning meeting with the civilians had gone.

"Well, General, it seems that they trust us and wanted to tell us the truth. I do plan to give a full debriefing, but you have to remember that the kid is protected by the confidentiality agreement. This information goes no further than absolutely necessary."

O'Neill filled in the highlights of the brunch conversation.

Gen. Hammond sat back, absorbing it.

The phone rang, and he absently picked it up.

"Yes?" he replied.

He was silent a moment, O'Neill observing quietly.

"Hmm, thank you Doctor, but we already knew."

O'Neill could hear Dr. Frasier's voice rise on the other side of the line.

"Yes, yes, I already have certain details" Gen. Hammond continued, apparently overriding whatever she was saying.

"Why don't you come to the briefing room with your results? Apparently the boy and his parents are being very cooperative."

O'Neill could still hear the doctor's raised voice, but was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of the words.

"Fine, fine, see you in a few minutes, Doctor." Gen. Hammond hung up quickly.

O'Neill grinned at him.

"I'm guessing Clark's blood work came back." He said.

Gen. Hammond looked at him soberly.

"Yes, and she said his blood wasn't human. All these years, and an unknown alien being is living on a farm in Kansas." He shook his head.

"An unknown alien being that's still young and goes around saving people." O'Neill added, wanting the General to keep that in mind.

Gen. Hammond nodded.

"Let's get to the briefing room, Colonel, and maybe at least one of these latest mysteries can be solved."

They left the office, heading to the briefing room to meet the rest of O'Neill's team, the Kents and Clark's friend, and an exasperated Dr. Frasier.

Only a couple minutes later, the phone rang again, and again.

In the room monitoring the two alien ships, an alarm went off.

The electronic eyes and ears had finally noticed a now blinking light and a now steadily beeping sound coming from one of the ships. The tech in charge picked up the phone to call General Hammond.

* * *

Far in space, four bullet shaped ships sent messages to each other, and each was now on a steady course to the same coordinates. A very large ship, some distance away, completely different from the four but its type not unknown to the inhabitants of those coordinates picked up the faint signals of the communications beams. Its sophisticated equipment analyzed the messages and traced backwards to the sources. A light flashed, bringing the attention of one of its mobile inhabitants.

* * *

Clark, his parents, and Lex had gone back to their rooms to freshen up. They were ready quickly to go to the briefing room. Clark felt lighter, as though the weight of the world was no longer on his shoulders—or at least that he now had friends to help him carry it. He knew that his parents were relieved at how matter-of-fact a manner his secret had been received. He grinned at Lex, feeling that his new friends could help him discover his heritage.

The Smallville quartet entered the briefing room, followed by Maj. Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c. Gen. Hammond and Col. O'Neill were already present, and moments later Dr. Frasier arrived. They seated themselves, and Dr. Frasier was openly looking at Clark. She cleared her throat.

Clark cut her off before she could speak. "Yes, I'm an alien. I wasn't born on Earth; I came during the meteor shower that hit Smallville. The second ship that was found is the one in which I arrived. I don't know who my people are though-I was hoping that you could help with that." He looked at her expectantly.

Dr. Frasier sat back, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Doctor?" Gen. Hammond prompted. He wanted to know her findings as well.

She sighed, glancing down at the results, and then gazed at all the interested parties in the room, knowing that she was probably the first person to ever analyze Clark's blood.

She opened her mouth to speak, and the phone in the briefing room shrilled.

With a grunt, Gen. Hammond picked it up.

"Hammond." He snapped into the receiver.

Then he was silent, his eyes betraying a certain alarm.

O'Neill traded quick looks with his team.

"Thank you, Sergeant. Someone will be there shortly." Gen. Hammond hung up the phone, rising from his chair.

"Sir?" Maj. Carter asked.

"An alarm went off in the area the two ships are being held. Apparently one of them is 'beeping and flashing'" he quoted from his phone call.

Clark looked at his parents in apprehension.

O'Neill and his team rose as well.

Daniel said, "General, I think we should check it out. Maybe Sam or Teal'c can figure out something."

Gen. Hammond turned to Clark.

"Has your ship ever made beeping noises or shown flashing lights?"

Eyes wide, Clark shook his head, but Martha spoke up.

"It activated during the time the tornado hit Smallville. I saw it rise into the air. It was lit up" She added.

Clark assented, remembering what his mother had told him.

Gen. Hammond nodded. "I suppose you should go as well, then. SG-1, I hope I don't have to tell you to be careful or to protect our guests."

O'Neill smiled tightly, "No sir. I'm sure everything will be just fine." He discreetly gestured to Maj. Carter to get weapons along the way and she acknowledged.

They filed out of the room, thinking now of this newest emergency. Clark still wondered what the doctor had found, but he was more concerned about his ship now.

* * *

In one of the research bays one ship lay quiescent, as it had since it was found in the field. In the other bay, the bullet shaped ship continued to beep and flash its light. In a high security cell, an alien eye opened and the creature growled. It lifted its head and tugged at a restraint. Using its claws, it began to saw at the wire binding it. 

The evil words-to be continued.

I'll try not to take as long to update next time. In the meantime, have a good week!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hi, sorry this took awhile, I was set to work on this chapter and then my mom's puppy bit my thumb and I was too in pain to type. Note to self: Never, ever try to take away kitty cat's mousy toy from puppy terrier's mouth while puppy is growling and biting it. Bad, bad idea. You can blame my stupidity and one-and a half-hand typing for the lateness and the shortness, but I will try to update mid-week to make up for it. Thanks again for your reviews, they brighten my day:) And stay healthy!

T'Rog sawed at the bonds holding him, growling lightly. The micro transmitter homing beacon beneath his skin told him where his ship was and that something had activated its communications system. His mind was clearing as well as he worked, and as one wire after another snapped, he began to look around the cell he was in. He saw monitoring equipment and a big heavy door. No one else was present. He growled again as the last of the wire gave way, and stretched, flexing his muscles. He disconnected the needles from his body and lightly leaped to the ground. He could faintly hear alarms going off.

Padding to the door, he could see through a thick window in the upper part. Carefully looking out, T'Rog spotted one of the creatures that had subdued him. It had its head turned away from his cell, looking down the hallway. He backed up slowly, gently reaching his main arms forward and testing the door, giving it a nudge, exerting a little of his enormous strength. It creaked outwards a bit. Satisfied, T'Rog grunted and stepped to the side of the door. Then he reached out a main arm and banged twice in the middle of the door. He then crouched, muscles tensing. He heard movement, and a face looked in the window. T'Rog sprang in front of the door and slammed it hard with all four arms, adding the strength of his leap to the effort. The door hinges broke and the door fell outwards on top of the luckless soldier. T'Rog leaped over the door and into the hallway, his tail giving him balance. The hallway was deserted, but the sound of the alarms was louder. Cocking his head, he determined the direction his ship was in, and began to run.

O'Neill, his team and their guests had reached the bays with the alien ships. Clark immediately made a beeline for his ship, looking it over carefully.

He looked back at his parents.

"It looks the same as it always has." He told them.

O'Neill and his team exchanged glances, and then they went to the other bay.

Teal'c carefully approached the beeping ship.

Gently, the Jaffa examined it, looking for a point of entry.

O'Neill cleared his throat.

"Oh Teal'c, please be careful of any booby traps, will you?"

Teal'c gave a nod, and continued to look at the ship.

Clark hesitantly approached the ship as well, curious. He hadn't spent that much time looking over the other alien craft and he found himself comparing it to his own ship. Aside from its shape being different, he thought the material it was made of also looked different.

Teal'c suddenly grunted, and spoke.

"I believe I have found a way to open it safely." He stated.

Martha looked at Jonathan, excited but apprehensive. Her husband gave her a smile, and Lex drifted forward until Maj. Carter stopped him.

"I don't think you're quite as invulnerable as your friend." She told him with a smile.

Lex sighed, but agreed, gazing wistfully at the alien ship.

Slowly touching certain parts of the ship, Teal'c pressed a final piece and the ship made a hissing sound.

O'Neill and the others backed up a bit, as the top of the ship opened.

A/N add-on: I have the next scene ready, but to leave you in the middle of it would be a really bad cliffy, so I'll just have to update faster.

Side Note: Liquid bandage does not work as well as regular waterproof bandages, in case anyone is interested. It does seal in cracks, though. Have a good day!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I do not own these characters or the shows they come from, I am just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N 2: Thanks for the sympathy; my thumb is doing much better. I miss being younger, though-everything seemed to heal faster then. Oh well.

A/N 3: You readers are psychic! Some of you have divined the plot ahead of time. Even my mom guessed some of what I had planned. Either I'm a really bad writer, or you are really good readers. I will let you decide which :-P

Last note: Well I know it is not mid-week. I seem to be updating weekly, and I do apologize for the wait. I thank you again for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Have a good day!

T'Rog bounded down the hallway, then paused, looking at the heavy door at the end. His ship lay behind that door, according to the homing device. Alarms were blaring, as his path was strewn with knocked-down doors and personnel. He growled. Secured inside the ship were weapons-he knew he couldn't fly his ship out of this place, but the communications system might have a message from survivors of his race, and perhaps they could rescue him. The weapons would keep him alive until they could get here. From the little he had seen, none of these creatures had the glowing eyes of those that had destroyed his world, but he could not depend on them being allies. Perhaps, though, he could communicate with the one that had fought with him. It had smelled different from the others, and T'Rog thought that it had come in the other ship he had found. He had tried to make himself understood, but the other had not answered him and he had grown impatient. Perhaps attacking first was not the best answer, but T'Rog was alone here. He grunted, and decided he would try to communicate again. Surely, these creatures couldn't be that stupid.

Alarms finally began to blare inside the bay, but those watching the alien ship's top rise thought it had to do with that, and all but Teal'c and Clark took a collective step back from the ship.

T'Rog tested the door, and then slammed full force into it. It gave before him, and he leaped forward into the room.

A few things happened simultaneously.

The top of the ship opened fully, and the beeping noise became much louder. A green glow, getting brighter, could now be seen from within.

Teal'c's attention, as well as the rest of SG-1 and their guests and that of a few soldiers present in the bay was drawn to the creature that had just entered. The creature that was moving very quickly.

Clark felt a familiar weakness and nausea wash over him and he stumbled, half-collapsing against the side of the ship.

T'Rog roared, seeing that the others were compromising his ship. Reasoning and wanting to communicate with them flew out the window, and he charged to his ship faster than the soldiers could point their guns.

O'Neill, Maj. Carter and Daniel hurled the civilians out of the way, trying to protect them.

General Hammond grabbed Dr. Frasier and pulled her out of the way as well.

Teal'c reached down for a Zat gun, but the creature was there before he could draw it.

T'Rog, enraged, easily swatted the big Jaffa aside, growling heavily at the servant of the ones that had destroyed his world.

Clark's eyes widened and he gasped, trying to pull himself up and get away from the influence of the meteor rock.

T'Rog grabbed him, his claws digging into Clark's skin.

He reached inside his ship and opened a compartment, pulling out the first weapon his lesser hand touched, a wickedly sharp curved knife.

He held it firmly to Clark's neck.

O'Neill had rolled to a firing position, but at seeing blood well on the teen's neck he held up his hand.

"Hold your fire!" he shouted to the other soldiers and the rest of SG-1.

T'Rog growled, warning them in his language that they had better not move.

Daniel blinked.

"I know that...," he whispered.

O'Neill spared him a glance.

"Daniel?" he asked.

"That language-it's like that of the Unas." The archaeologist replied.

"Can you talk to it?" O'Neill asked him.

"Uh, maybe. I'll try." Daniel said.

Gently, he laid his weapon on the ground in front of him, and held up his hands to show they were empty.

"Hi, I'm Daniel" he said to the creature, moving forward slowly. He tried a few of the words that he remembered from his short time spent with the aboriginal Unas.

T'Rog cocked his head, not understanding, but finally realizing that this alien being was trying to communicate with him.

He talked some more, hoping to salvage the situation.

Daniel talked back to the creature, not recognizing any of the words it was saying, but also realizing that it was trying to communicate. The linguist part of his brain puzzled through the familiar sounding language the creature was speaking. It was not the same as the Unas, but it seemed to have a similar root.

O'Neill watched the exchange carefully, not lowering his weapon but not firing it. Martha looked at Jonathan in alarm-they both recognized Clark's reaction for what it was.

Lex looked on anxiously, his hands tensing, wishing he held a gun.

The alarms continued to sound, and General Hammond finally gave an order for them to be turned off.

Moments after the alarms stopped, one started again.

Gen. Hammond was about to yell at the soldier in front of him when another Sergeant carefully ran up and saluted.

"Sir, there are incoming travelers at the Stargate. It's the Tok'ra's IDC."

The General nodded.

"I'll be right there." He said.

"Colonel," Gen. Hammond began.

"General, I think it would be a very good idea to bring the Tok'ra here. They might be able to help." O'Neill said, and out of the corner of his eye noticed Maj. Carter looking at him.

He shrugged, keeping his attention on the creature holding Clark, who wasn't looking too well.

Dr. Frasier had gone to look at Teal'c, who was beginning to stand up.

His Zat gun had skittered some distance away.

Slowly, Gen. Hammond backed out of the room, hurrying to the Gate room to meet their visitors.

Daniel continued to try to communicate with the creature.

T'Rog held onto Clark, but he was beginning to calm a bit.

Clark swallowed and tried to remain standing and still, seeing his veins pulse in the green light coming from the ship just behind him.

Martha tried to get the Colonel's attention to tell him that they needed to get her son away from that ship.

Far in space, but getting closer, four bullet shaped ships communicated with each other, soon nearing a familiar solar system.

Behind them, and cloaked from their sensors, a much bigger ship with a pyramid shape on its top followed.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

A/N 2: I apologize from the depths of my heart for the lateness. This is the longest I have gone between updates, and I have no excuses. I could say that I've been watching my mom's puppy (yes, the one that bit my thumb) while she is off in California for my nephew's birthday and for Thanksgiving and he's a handful (West Highland Terrier), and I could say that I accidentally slammed the car door on my **other** thumb while taking said puppy to her friend for a short break, (it's healing well btw), and I could also say that I was studying and taking a big test that will hopefully get me a good full-time job (Post Office exam), all of which is true, but really I've also been suffering from writer's block. All I can do is beg your forgiveness and now that I'll be less distracted hopefully post more often. As always, thanks for your reviews and have a great day!

"Open the Iris." General Hammond said to the tech at the controls, and the Stargate's protection opened. Moments later, the Tok'ra walked through, and the event horizon dissolved.

"Jacob! Glad you are here. We have a situation," Gen. Hammond said to Maj. Carter's father, who was a host to the alien Tok'ra Selmak.

The retired General strode forward and shook Gen. Hammond's hand. "We received the message. Two alien ships discovered in Kansas?" He gestured to his companion. The other Tok'ra was carrying a pack.

"I didn't know what we needed, so I brought a few things to help with identification."

"Yes, two ships and an alien-Dr. Jackson thinks it's like an Unas, but it has two sets of arms and a tail, and at the moment it's causing problems."

Jacob Carter lowered his head, and then raised it.

"General, how can we help?" Selmak asked. The Tok'ra's voice was slightly deeper than that of its host.

Gen. Hammond gestured for the aliens to follow him.

"The creature we found is in the bay with its ship, and it's holding one of our guests hostage. When I left, Dr. Jackson was trying to communicate with it. It broke out of a high security cell and damaged a good part of the base on its way to its ship. It's extremely dangerous, but I think it wants to talk."

"Your message said that you did not detect a Goa'uld within this creature?" Selmak asked.

"That's right, and up until now we've kept it sedated so it would cause no harm. Unfortunately, it seems to have awakened prematurely." Gen. Hammond replied.

He led the Tok'ra towards the bay with the ship, hoping that they could help.

* * *

Lex was staring at the creature intently. It seemed to have relaxed a bit, as no one made any threatening motions to it. He was extremely interested in its ship-the reality of a craft from another world. His scientist's mind would love to examine the ship in detail. He had not had any time to examine Clark's ship, and hoped that when the current emergency was over that he would be able to take a closer look at it. At the moment, however, his eyes were trained on the blade at his friend's neck. Clark still was not looking well--Lex suspected it had to be something inside the creature's ship. There was a strange green glow coming from within. Hmm. He cocked his head and looked at the glow more intently. In fact, it was a somewhat familiar green color. His attention shifted when he saw Clark's mother determinedly approach Col. O'Neill.

"Colonel, you have to get my son away from that ship. Please help him." Martha said.

"Don't worry" O'Neill replied, "Daniel's talking to the creature, and usually that's a good thing-he knows what he's doing."

"But-" Martha started then stopped.

At the moment, the military knew about Clark's secret, but not about his weakness. They had held that part back, not thinking that away from Smallville there would be any meteor rocks to cause Clark harm. Now Martha knew that there was a meteor rock in that alien ship-the creature had had some on its claws when it first attacked Clark, and the green glow coming from the ship was unmistakable. Should she reveal this last secret about Clark? Would it help him?

Before she could say anything else, the creature, which had been speaking to Daniel abruptly stilled. Her eyes followed its gaze past the archaeologist to the destroyed bay door, where Gen. Hammond had just entered, two strangers dressed oddly behind him. They looked human she thought, but the creature growled low in his throat and suddenly threw Clark aside, leaping at the strangers with a loud cry.

* * *

T'Rog had been willing to negotiate, and could almost understand the alien jabbering at him. He had continued to try to communicate, trying to tell them that he had to check the messages his ship's communication system held. Only others of his kind knew his frequency, so at least he knew there were other survivors of his race. Then he saw _them_, the glowing eyed ones that had destroyed his world when his people had refused to bow to them. Their scent was unique-different from the similar looking creatures that filled the bay. With a battle cry, he leaped at his enemies armed only with the knife and his claws, too enraged to dig into his ship for a better weapon.

Clark hit the ground somewhat away from the alien ship with a thud. The green glow dissipated and the blood on his neck instantly dried. His veins went back to normal and his skin regained its normal color. He breathed quickly then got up, feeling enormously better. He watched as the creature got closer to the strangers and saw Gen. Hammond move aside. The older stranger raised a familiar looking weapon-he realized it was the Zat gun-and fired it at the creature. The big alien was not deterred and the stranger was about to shoot the creature again when Clark focused his x-ray vision on a hunch. He gasped-the two strangers had those snake-like Goa'uld inside them! He kicked into super speed without really knowing what he was about to do, only sure that though the creature had hurt him, for some reason he didn't feel it was evil, while his new friends had told him that the Goa'uld were bad news.

One moment Selmak was raising the Zat gun to fire twice on the attacking creature, the next the weapon was ripped from his hand and thrown across the bay. The creature was suddenly thrown from its course and knocked to the ground, and the weapons that the soldiers had started to fire were grabbed and thrown, as though a great wind was scouring the bay. Then Selmak unexpectedly found a young man standing in front of him, glaring at him.

To be continued.

(Hopefully soon! I promise.)


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N 2: Um, at least it's less than 2 weeks? (Apologizes profusely to readers.) I actually have a good excuse, unfortunately-my computer died and I'm borrowing my mom's. So that's why this is probably the shortest chapter-it's all I had written and intended to write more, but I wanted to update sometime this century so please consider this a short filler to whet the appetite:) I'll post more as soon as I can. Thanks again for your reviews, and have a great day!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I'm glad you're having a good time. Yes, everything here is fine." Chloe said into the phone.

"Lana" she mouthed at Pete.

He nodded, and she continued her conversation.

"Oh, the movie I went to with Pete? It was 'Under the Tuscan Sun'. Yes, I liked it. Sure, we could go when you get back. The Talon?"

Chloe looked around; she and Pete were ensconced at a table there.

"It's doing fine. Nope, no fires or mutant damage. You can stay at Metropolis with your Aunt another couple of days. Really? I'm glad. So the stables there are good, huh? Great. Clark? Uh..."

Chloe's eyes got big, looking at Pete frantically.

"Doing chores" he mouthed to her.

Chloe stared at him, and he shrugged, saying in a whisper "How do we know he isn't, wherever he went to?"

She nodded, and picked up her conversational thread smoothly.

"You know Clark, lots of chores to do. Sure, I'll let him know you called. Enjoy the art gallery for me! 'Kay, you too. Bye."

Chloe hung up, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's actually having fun in Metropolis. She'll be back in a few days. You think Clark is doing work for the military?"

Pete shrugged. "You never know. Hey, don't you have an Uncle in the military?"

Chloe nodded, "My cousin Lois sent me a postcard. They are stationed in Georgia now I think. I already considered asking her for help, but I've got a better idea now."

Chloe grinned dangerously, and Pete's eyes widened in fear.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm probably not going to like this?"

"You will, you'll see. Come on, we have to get back to the Torch. Then you have your 'date' with Cherise." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Pete puffed up visibly and smiled.

Chloe just shook her head as they exited the Talon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clark, wait!" Major Carter yelled.

She ran to where he was confronting Selmak.

"But they're" Clark started.

"I know." she replied.

Selmak lowered his head, and then raised it.

"Sam?" Jacob Carter's voice said.

"Hi Dad" Maj. Carter said.

Clark turned to her, confused.

"Clark, this is my father. Yes, he has a symbiote, but it's our allies, the Tok'ra. Not the Goa'uld."

Clark blinked, and then nodded. "Okay." He said.

Gen. Carter stared bemusedly at the tall teen in front of him.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met." He said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Jacob Carter, Sam's father and host to the Tok'ra Selmak."

Clark looked at him, then shook his hand.

"Clark Kent. Nice, uh, to meet you."

"You're very…fast." Gen. Carter observed.

A/N add-on: I'm not sure where in the series at this time Gen. Lane is stationed, so I apologize for any mistakes.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N 2: Happy holidays! Nope, I haven't forgotten about this story, and I promise not to let it be one of those unfinished fics. I just had holiday stuff to do, my computer is dead and I'm borrowing my mom's to post (thank goodness for my webtv so I can read and reply to fanfic or I'd lose it, it can't upload stories though) and I also had severe writer's block. I do have a scene in my mind that is to be later in this story, just getting from here to there seems easier said than done. Anywho, thanks for hanging in there and I am totally thankful for your reviews, you do keep me going. Have a great day!

T'Rog slowly blinked his eyes. That other alien certainly packed a punch. One moment he'd been ready to fight his enemies, ready to die free, and the next he found himself on the bay's floor. His erstwhile hostage was confronting his enemies instead. Slowly he began to get up, only to have the other aliens in the bay that still had guns train them on him. He carefully held all four arms out to the side, weaponless, having dropped his knife. He tried talking to the stranger that seemed to almost speak his language. He had to warn them against the greater danger of the glowing eyed ones. The stranger talked back to him, making the sound for the negative and then pointing to T'Rog's enemies, saying the word Goa'uld. T'Rog cocked his head, trying to understand.

Daniel repeated the sounds. "Not" he said and pointed at Sam's father, "Goa'uld". "Is Tok'ra." He said it a few more times. The creature seemed to be listening. Gen. Carter had paused in talking to Clark, to Clark's relief.

Sam's father was observing the creature closely, and then nodded.

"I believe I know what the creature is." Selmak's voice said.

"Care to enlighten us?" O'Neill asked.

The assistant Tok'ra was consulting a device. He showed the face of it to Selmak.

The Tok'ra grunted. "You were right in saying it was like an Unas. I believe it's an offshoot race, called the Wenis. Their planet, Tobos, was destroyed by the Goa'uld not long ago. Apparently the natives fought and wouldn't give in to be hosts. They had technology and were more advanced than the aboriginal Unas that you met. They heal even more quickly than the Unas and their planet demanded the adaptations of extra limbs and a tail to survive. The Goa'uld did try to make them hosts, and with their strength and intelligence they would have been almost unstoppable. Unfortunately for the Goa'uld, they refused to give in and rather than having them as a threat the Goa'uld simply destroyed their world, and most of the race with it. There probably aren't many survivors. How this one ended up here is a mystery."

"So you're saying this creature is smart?" O'Neill asked, looking doubtfully at where T'Rog stood.

Selmak nodded and Jacob Carter shrugged and said, "Well, as with any race of people you have some smart ones" looking at his daughter, "and some not so smart ones" looking back at O'Neill.

"But to answer your question, he's intelligent enough to have escaped the Goa'uld and to have piloted a spaceship to this planet."

He handed the device he held to Daniel. "This contains everything we know about their culture and language-you should be able to communicate with him."

Daniel thanked him and quickly scanned the text it held. He looked up and made some sounds to T'Rog, then pointed at himself and said "Daniel."

Then he said some more phrases in the strange language and waited.

T'Rog cocked his head again. Finally! The other alien was making sense.

"I, T'Rog of Tobos." He said in his language.

Daniel nodded, excited, and started to chatter in T'Rog's language, the tailed alien responding.

O'Neill sighed. "Well, it looks like this is going to be awhile."

He holstered his weapon and looked at Clark, who was watching T'Rog and Daniel talk. He'd seen Clark exercise his powers before, but was still amazed. Sam's father also looked at Clark.

"You're not human, are you?" Gen. Carter observed.

Clark whipped his head around to look at the retired General.

"It's all right, son. Having an alien inside me and being human I can tell what normal people can and can't do and believe me, what you just did wasn't normal. But I don't sense a symbiote inside you."

He lowered his head and raised it. Selmak scrutinized the human-looking alien. He shook his head. "I don't know what you are, though."

"Neither do I." Clark whispered.

Martha looked at Jonathan, worried. It was bad enough that the human military knew her son wasn't from Earth. Now other _aliens _knew!

Lex was simply staring. First the alien creature and now people with alien symbiotes, and another example of Clark's powers. His brain felt like it was being stretched. He had a thousand questions for Sam's father, and then noticed that Daniel seemed to be winding his conversation down.

"Daniel?" O'Neill asked.

"He didn't really want to hurt anyone. He thought he was the only survivor of his race, and his ship ran out of fuel as it entered our solar system. He says the beeping is his communications device, that other members of his race are calling him." Daniel replied.

All eyes went to T'Rog's ship, which was still beeping-only the tone of it now changed. Almost at the same time, an alarm went off, and a soldier with a walkie-talkie ran up to Gen. Hammond and saluted.

"Sir, I think you should hear this." He said.

To be continued.

A/N add-on: Okay, this was a slow chapter but I was in a mellow mood. More action in the next one (grins). Oh, and I know O'Neill is actually smart, he just acts dumb sometimes. I just couldn't resist, though:) Hope you all had a good day, and do have a great week!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for reading and writing fun.

A/N 2: Happy New Year ahead of time! Here's a short update till ffdotnet finishes its maintenance. I know I promised more action, and there will be, I have some time off early next week so I'll write more. My goal or an early resolution (grin) is to welcome the New Year with my longest chapter. We'll see how well I stick to that :P. I wish good health and happiness to all, and a safe holiday. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed my story this year, you have no idea how much it meant. Now enough of the mush, and on to this mild cliffhanger (evil grin).

The four bullet shaped ships had entered the solar system and tracked the homing beacon to the third planet orbiting the yellow sun. The scanners of the ships told their pilots that the planet was inhabited already. They began to search for the exact spot that their fellow survivor's ship was located. Unknown to them among debris around the planet a spy satellite (formerly commercial) tracked their moves, and boards in secure installations lit up. Alarms went off, and calls were placed. One call made its way to Cheyenne Mountain.

"Yes, thank you. I'll put the base on alert. I understand. Very well. Goodbye." Gen. Hammond hung up the phone he'd gone to to receive an important call. He made his way back to his subordinates, the alien ship still beeping in the background.

"Well, that was one of the places we've been getting satellite information from. Apparently there are four objects headed to earth on the same trajectory our creature friend came from. I think it's safe to say that it isn't a coincidence." Gen. Hammond concluded nodding at T'Rog's beeping ship, then looking gravely at SG-1 and their Tok'ra allies.

"Well, that isn't necessarily a bad thing, right?" Daniel asked.

They all looked at him.

"I mean," he continued, "T'Rog here is from an advanced race and he doesn't want to hurt us. If his ship is summoning survivors of his kind here maybe they can help to fight the Goa'uld. After all, the Goa'uld destroyed his world because of the threat they represented. We should welcome them as allies." He concluded.

Gen. Hammond looked around, and Gen. Carter spoke up. "Daniel might be right. If you greet them peacefully and explain that you're enemies of the Goa'uld as well they may be able to help you. Nothing from what we know about them says that they are aggressive to other species other than the Goa'uld. And judging by our friend there, they might be interested in revenge." He finished, nodding at T'Rog, who was standing quietly a short distance away, much calmed by the fact that these aliens finally understood him and meant him no harm.

Clark was also observing things quietly, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. He stood sandwiched between his parents and Lex, happy that the other alien (not T'Rog) wasn't paying attention to him at the moment. He wasn't sure how he felt about other aliens knowing he wasn't human. Part of him was still worried, and felt he had every right to be. But a large part of him was excited. Here was a being that was not from this world, maybe not exactly like him, but a friend of the people of Earth just the same. And apparently the Tok'ra knew a lot of information about a great number of different worlds and races. They might be able to tell him where he came from. Maybe, he swallowed; maybe this Stargate could actually take him to his home planet.

His reverie was interrupted when O'Neill strode to where he stood. The Colonel nodded at T'Rog.

"It's possible that some of his friends are going to be stopping by soon." O'Neill told Clark and his parents and Lex.

"I'm thinking that maybe you should hang out in your rooms for awhile. He seemed to know you weren't human, and it might be wise not to confuse them. Daniel thinks they might make good allies against the Goa'uld." O'Neill had figured since the Smallville quartet knew so much already, and were still under the obligation of the confidentiality agreement; they might as well be kept apprised of anything that might affect them.

Clark looked at T'Rog, then his ship, which was still beeping. And which still held the green meteor rock, everyone having been too preoccupied to look inside it yet.

"Um, what about the stuff in his ship?" he asked. "And, uh, my ship. I don't know if they should see it, either."

O'Neill cocked his head, thinking. "Well, with Daniel talking to him, we'll carefully see what's in his ship-there might be weapons that can hurt the Goa'uld. And I'll talk to Gen. Hammond about hiding your ship from our visitors-that actually sounds like a good idea until we know more."

Martha looked at Jonathan, and then steeled herself. "Colonel, there's something you should know about something in that ship." She said, looking at T'Rog's vessel.

"Oh?" O'Neill asked.

To be continued.

Happy New Years!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I don't own these characters; I'm just borrowing them for a story.

A/N 2: Um, I wanted it to be longer? (Cringes) I sorta got distracted-Hope it's worth the wait!

Lex was hanging on every word. The more he knew about Clark, the more he wanted to know. That green glow in the ship-it had to be the meteor rock. But how had it gotten into the alien ship?

Martha continued. "I think there is meteor rock in the alien ship."

"What makes you say that?" O'Neill asked, intrigued.

"There was a green glow coming from the ship-it's the same with the rock in Smallville." She said.

"Okay, we'll check it out." O'Neill said.

Martha was opening her mouth to explain further when O'Neill was called away. Lex sighed in frustration. It was the meteor rock that had made Clark sick, Lex was sure of it.

A short time later, after Dr. Frasier had quickly looked at Clark to make sure he really was unhurt, the Kents and Lex were escorted back to their rooms by an armed guard, which Clark was beginning to get used to. He'd never seen so many guns in his life; the military here seemed to thrive on them. He looked at his parents when they were safely inside their quarters. Martha was looking at Clark with that worried Mom look he knew so well.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" She carefully examined his neck which still showed traces of dried blood.

Clark rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm fine, Mom."

He went to the bathroom and using a washcloth wiped off his skin. It was whole and unbroken. Martha finally nodded, satisfied. The family and Lex sat down in the front room, and Lex looked at his friend intently.

"So, it's the meteor rock that makes you sick?" he asked Clark point blank.

Clark sighed. He looked at his parents, and then turned to Lex to explain.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard a cloaked ship with a pyramid on top a short distance behind the Tobos ships a Jaffa with a serpent head approached a raised chair.

"My lord Apis, we have information on the solar system we are approaching. It is where the Tau'ri live. We have intercepted communications from the Tobos ships to the Tau'ri home planet. Their planet is protected by a treaty with the Asgard-what do you wish to do?"

Unlike most of the Goa'uld, who had all taken human forms, Apis sported the bullish form of a native of a planet long since destroyed. He was physically bigger and stronger than even his Jaffa servants and the symbiote's own added strength made Apis a truly formidable opponent.

The Goa'uld's glowing eyes settled on the Jaffa kneeling before him.

"I have spent all this time in outlying systems, far away from where the System Lords" he sneered the title, "rule. The escapees from Tobos are from **my** sphere of influence. They will not escape me. Fire on their ships at once."

"But my lord, the Asgard will" The Jaffa said hesitantly.

"Do nothing." Apis snarled. "I am not a member of the System Lords and I do not recognize their treaty. If the Tau'ri wish to help them, we will attack their home world."

He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Perhaps this will finally give me prestige-I will do what no other Goa'uld has done. I will defeat the Tau'ri!"

The Jaffa lowered his head in respect.

"Yes my lord. I will do as you order at once."

* * *

T'Rog had moved back to his ship with Daniel next to him and an armed guard keeping watch. He flicked on the communications device. Almost immediately a message in his language spilled from the speakers.

"We are seeking a survivor of the planet Tobos. We are friends. Please respond."

T'Rog felt exultation. Some of his people had survived! He turned excitedly to the one human who could understand him.

"Please, I must talk to them."

Daniel nodded, and T'Rog turned back to the communications device. He tuned it to send.

"I am T'Rog of Tobos, I am well and seeking my friends."

Very quickly there came a response.

"T'Rog of Tobos, I am T'Reen. I speak for the others. May we come to you? Our journey has been long, and our supplies grow short. Our scanners say this planet is inhabited-are they enemies or friends?"

T'Rog looked at Daniel, then beyond him to the rest of the military people. Finally he turned back to the communications device.

"They say they are enemies of the Goa'uld-"T'Rog said the strange word"-the glowing eyed ones who destroyed our world. The enemies of our enemies are our friends. I think they will help us."

T'Rog looked intently at Daniel, hoping his words to his people proved true.

Daniel nodded, "We will. Tell them they can land…"

He looked around frantically. "Jack!" he called to O'Neill.

"So they're friendly, right?" O'Neill came over.

"Yes, and they need a place to land. Isn't there a private air strip near here where new planes are tested?"

O'Neill nodded and went to Gen. Hammond.

"General, Daniel says the ships are friendlies and need a place to land. I was thinking that strip where we tested…"

"Good idea. I had the coordinates ready, in case they were needed. Sergeant!" Gen. Hammond's voice rose.

"Sir!" The sergeant ran up and saluted.

"Give the coordinates to Dr. Jackson. We'll be leaving shortly." Gen. Hammond said.

"Yes, sir." The sergeant brought the map to Daniel, who was waiting.

"So, field trip?" O'Neill asked his superior officer.

"Yes, Colonel. Friendly or not, I don't think we should let aliens land unsupervised. Do you?" Gen. Hammond asked dryly.

"Nah, I don't think it would be a good idea either. We should leave someone here with our guests though," O'Neill said, jerking his head to look up, where the Smallville quartet were in their rooms.

"I think it would be wise to have Teal'c stay. Our friend there wasn't too happy when he first saw him." Gen. Hammond replied.

O'Neill nodded. "Good idea."

An alarm went off and Gen. Hammond called first before he could be paged.

"What is it?" he barked.

"Sir, it's the Stargate. The Tok'ra's IDC. They want to talk to Selmak."

Gen. Carter dipped his head and Selmak spoke.

"I will be right there."

He left with his assistant and went to the Gate room with a guard following.

He soon returned as Jacob Carter again and handed the pack he'd brought with him to Maj. Carter.

"I have to leave, I'm needed elsewhere. You and Daniel should have what you need in here to start identifying the other ship. I'll contact you when I can."

Sam smiled her thanks and said, "Be careful, Dad."

"Always." Her father replied, giving her a hug.

"Thanks for coming." Gen. Hammond told him, shaking his hand.

"Anytime." Gen. Carter replied.

"I'll be in contact again soon-I'm interested in your other guest as well." He finished, looking up toward the guest quarters.

Gen. Hammond nodded, and the Tok'ra left.

T'Rog transmitted the coordinates to the ships and after getting acknowledgements left quietly with Col. O'Neill and the others to greet his people when they arrived. General Hammond left orders for the other bay holding Clark's ship to be sealed off. T'Rog allowed the weapons and lucky charm from his ship to be removed and placed in a secure area by his human allies. He realized he had thrown his lot in with them for better or worse and decided to trust them.

After a ride in a military van, T'Rog and O'Neill's team arrived at the landing strip. Though he knew he wouldn't see anything with the naked eye, O'Neill couldn't help but look up with binoculars to see if he could spot the alien ships. He was slightly disappointed when nothing but a bird flew by.

They were waiting for a short while when a soldier ran to Gen. Hammond, holding a walkie-talkie.

"Sir, it's for you, the satellite place."

"Thank you." Gen. Hammond said.

O'Neill, Daniel and Maj. Carter looked on with interest as the General listened to what was said.

"I understand, thank you." The General finished his talk.

"Apparently one of the ships flared and disappeared before it could enter the Earth's atmosphere. The other three are on their way here. The satellite recorded a ghost of a trace of another larger object behind the ships." The General concluded gravely.

"Another ship-"Daniel's eyes grew wide. "You think it fired on T'Rog's friends?" he asked excitedly, intuitively putting the pieces together.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions, Dr. Jackson." Gen. Hammond said. Then he added, "But it would seem so. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm going to put the base on alert, just to be safe." He finished.

"Sir, I think I see them." The walkie-talkie crackled to life again.

Immediately O'Neill raised the binoculars to his eyes again and this time could see a faint dot in the sky, getting larger quickly.

T'Rog had witnessed the exchange between his new allies and turned to Daniel, confused.

"What is happening?" he asked in his language.

Daniel quickly replied, "Well, the good news is your friends are almost here. The bad news is that I think they brought company."

To be continued.

A/N add-on: Well, I failed in my resolution of having my longest chapter, but I'll try to write more soon. Lise, thanks for the raving and the ideas, hmm, maybe you can write that story? There's never enough crossovers :) Nera, hope you had a happy new year too, and yep, it wasn't really a cliffy. Don't worry though, I still have plenty of those I can do :) Everyone have a great week!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from, I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

A/N 2: Sorry for the wait again, I had writer's block again but I was also reading another SG-1/Smallville crossover by Stormatcher, it's in the Stargate shows area and I see there's yet another one here that I'm off to read after I post this. Viva la crossover!

* * *

His Jaffa first prime approached Apis carefully.

"My lord, we have successfully destroyed one of the Tobos ships." He began, starting with the good news.

It was always a good idea to put Apis in a mellow mood before imparting bad news. The Goa'uld was less likely to fire upon the unfortunate individual that way.

Apis grunted in satisfaction.

"Very good. What of the other three ships?" he asked.

The Jaffa swallowed. "Unfortunately, they were able to make it out of range and into the planet's atmosphere before we could fire upon them again."

The Goa'uld's eyes glowed.

"They escaped!" Apis bellowed.

Nodding, the Jaffa said quickly, "I am sorry, my lord, but we were not yet prepared to enter orbit. I thought it best to inform you of the situation and do as you command."

He then stood quietly, awaiting his god's wrath.

To his immense surprise, he wasn't vaporized on the spot-something that had happened to several of Apis's first primes.

Daring to look up, he observed Apis smiling. The sight chilled him, and he quickly looked down again.

"This is not the bad news you think it is." Apis said in a calmer voice.

"My lord?" the Jaffa asked, confused.

"No doubt the ships will end up in the base where the Tau'ri keep the Stargate, and send out their accursed teams to explore other planets. This can work to my favor." Apis mused.

The mystified Jaffa simply waited for orders.

Apis nodded to himself. "Very well. We will remain cloaked from their feeble sensors and enter orbit. You will track the ships until they are stationary-they will then be in that base."

He continued to give orders to his first prime, who simply memorized them, the easier to carry them out. His was not to question, just to obey.

* * *

"Clark, why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have had all of the meteor rock cleared out of Smallville within a week. Probably less." Lex complained, genuinely appalled at the risks his friend took living so closely to something so dangerous to him.

They had been talking for the past few minutes, as Clark brought his friend up to date. Clark was happily surprised by Lex's reaction. He knew he probably should have expected it; Lex had taken him being an alien in stride, but it warmed him to know that Lex cared for him and would have used his money to help make Clark's home safe for him.

Martha was smiling maternally at the young Luthor and even Jonathan had a grudging half-smile.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Lex asked.

Clark shook his head. "I think that's everything. You know as much about me now as I do."

Lex looked seriously at him. "Clark, if anything else comes up, a new ability, anything, let me know. You don't have to face it alone anymore. I swear on my mother's grave that I won't tell anyone else, and I'll do everything in my power to help you."

Clark sighed in relief, once again feeling an enormous weight lift from his shoulders. He beamed at his friend, and Lex smiled back at him.

Jonathan cleared his throat. He'd noticed Martha yawning and felt exhaustion hit.

As though reading his mind, his wife smiled at him.

"Maybe we should all take a nap while it's quiet. We haven't slept well and I'm sure it's going to get busy again soon when Col. O'Neill gets back. And Clark, you really should rest." Martha finished.

Clark sighed but acquiesced. Lex nodded and winked at her. Martha smiled back at him and Lex and the Kents went to their respective rooms to sleep before the next exciting event happened.

* * *

At the airstrip three members of SG-1 along with Gen. Hammond and an eager T'Rog watched as three alien craft identical in design to the ship in the bay landed gently on the tarmac before them.

Soldiers were prepared with guns trained on the new arrivals. T'Rog turned to Daniel.

"My people come as allies. They will not understand when they are greeted as enemies."

Daniel sighed. "I'm sorry, T'Rog, but it's standard procedure. They won't be allowed to land unless it is under guard. The General did give orders not to shoot your friends, though."

The tailed alien grunted and turned back to the ships, which slowly opened.

A taller version of T'Rog climbed out of the first craft, holding its four arms out to the side as it spotted the weapons aimed its way.

"I am T'Reen of Tobos. My people and I come in peace." He said in his language.

Daniel translated his words for the others.

The other two aliens slowly exited their craft as well, also holding their arms out to show they held no weapons.

Before Daniel could stop him, T'Rog strode forward and grasped T'Reen's right main-arm with his own right main-arm's hand. T'Reen repeated the gesture, and they nodded at each other.

"It is good to meet you." T'Rog said simply in his tongue, releasing his fellow survivor's arm.

"It is good to be met." T'Reen replied.

At a gesture from Gen. Hammond, the weapons trained on the Tobos natives lowered.

Daniel walked forward, stopping a short distance from the aliens.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson. Welcome to Earth." He said in their language.

"Thank you, though I do not know how welcoming you will want to be." T'Reen replied, turning to him. He waved with a main-arm at the other two Tobos survivors. "T'Kin and T'Lin. My heart is heavy-my friend T'Ser is gone. His ship was destroyed before it could enter your planet's fields. I fear we have brought our enemy to you."

Daniel nodded. "We know, I'm sorry for your loss. Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

T'Rog spoke to his new friend. "He speaks truth. They have many weapons, and powerful allies. They have defeated our enemies before." He said, having talked with Daniel a bit and learning of some of SG-1's successes.

Gen. Hammond approached with O'Neill and Carter.

"Dr. Jackson, will you introduce us?" he asked.

"Yes sir. T'Reen, this is General Hammond, our leader here." Daniel said, thinking to keep it simple. "That's Colonel O'Neill, and that's Major Carter."

T'Reen made a complex bowing gesture to them, which the other Tobos natives copied.

Gen. Hammond just nodded back, as did O'Neill and Carter.

T'Reen spoke to Gen. Hammond. "Thank you for allowing us to be here. We offer you our claws in friendship. We ask for asylum on your planet from our enemies. Our technology is yours; we just wish to live in peace."

Gen. Hammond cleared his throat. He looked at Daniel for prompting, and then said, "I accept your claws in friendship. We grant you asylum and we also wish to live in peace. If you will accompany us, we have a safe place for you to stay-your ships will be brought to the same place as your friend's ship."

T'Reen bowed again and turned to the other two tailed aliens. He rapidly told them to secure their ships, as he secured his own, and then the remaining three survivors of T'Rog's home planet followed him into a van, with Daniel and a few guards joining them.

More soldiers loaded the three ships into waiting vehicles and very soon they were all on their way back to Cheyenne Mountain.

Far above the moving vehicles, a cloaked ship lay in orbit, it's commander's orders being carried out by puzzled subordinates.

To be continued.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Spidey2, thanks for the compliments! I know Clark and Lex have to eventually be enemies in the series, but I think things could have been different if they'd really shared with each other, so in my fanfic Lex is a true friend.

Stoko, glad you like it! Here's the next chapter.

TankerMDK, I know the chapters can be short sometimes, but to have a longer one requires a much longer wait, and I'd rather not keep you all waiting in too much suspense :) Thank you very much for saying you love my story, it's my first and it's a labor of love. I hope you continue to enjoy it :)

zeynel, glad you liked! Hope you like this one too although not as much happens :)

wordoftruthhunter26, glad you liked Apis, I thought it would be cool to have a new kind of Goa'uld. I'll definitely keep writing this-I'd actually planned to end this story awhile ago but it seems to have other plans. Yep, I think shorter but more frequent updates are the way to go, my brain freezes past a certain number of words I think :)

Everyone else, thanks for reading! (I can tell by the handy hit counter :D ) I appreciate all your reviews, even if you don't have time to review every chapter. Have a great week!


	33. Chapter 33

Warning: This is a teaser chapter for the rest of the chapter which should be posted tomorrow. If you'd like to read it all at once, just wait a day :)

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for story.

A/N 2: Spoileryish-I'll repeat what I said on another site: No major original character from either show dies in my fic. (Sob) So there. (Referring to the most recent Smallville episode.) Then again, hey, Daniel came back from the dead in Stargate, so maybe nothing is cast in stone. I hope. They are scifi/fantasy shows, the laws of physics shouldn't apply.

A/N 3: Speaking of which, Stargate fans, I'm going to take a few liberties with the science of the show. I just couldn't figure out how to do what I wanted to do without breaking the laws of physics. Or maybe not, according to this note. Please don't stone me:) I know this note is longish, but it's to clarify things for those not so familiar with Stargate. My info (some of it lifted directly-I thank them and recognize them-please don't sue, I only work part-time) is from gateworlddotnet. The Goa'uld use something called a Ring Transporter to get quickly from place to place. They are circular rings about half the size of the Stargate, which function on the same principles. When in operation and position, they transmit all matter within their circular formation to another pair of rings at a different location, using a conduit of bright energy. Rings are activated by a transport rings remote, or by a stationary control panel built into a ship or facility. Rings generally require a sending and receiving ring platform to operate, though a ship's rings can be used to send and retrieve matter located immediately below it, within the range of the physical ring mechanism. !(Hint!) The platforms have been placed by the Goa'uld on most ships, as well as in structures and buried on the surfaces of planets. Whew! I think that's enough lessons for today. Onto the story!

* * *

It was several hours later, and the Tobos natives had arrived without further complications at Stargate Command. They were swept immediately into the Infirmary, where Dr. Frasier busily checked them over. After finding no known harmful biological agents, she allowed them to leave under guard. T'Rog and his fellow survivors were shown into a larger and more comfortable room than he'd previously occupied. There was room and basic furniture to sit and to sleep, and a set of soldiers stood just inside the closed door along with another set of soldiers just outside.

Daniel had been excited and was ready to talk with them, but his constant yawning got on Col. O'Neill's nerves and with the General's permission SG-1 went to their temporary quarters on base to rest. They met Teal'c and brought him up to date and then the weary team bunked down. T'Reen's ship along with those of his friends was moved to the bay where T'Rog's ship now lay quietly. The four aliens' ships were finally still. At the moment there were no teams scheduled to arrive or depart and the SGC was as inactive as it ever got.

Back in Smallville Chloe was dreaming of her plans for the next day and Pete was smiling happily as he slept, secure in the knowledge that Cherise wanted him-at least in his dreams.

In the quarters reserved for the Kents, Martha and Jonathan were finally catching up on lost rest, and even Lex managed to sleep. Clark had stayed awake for awhile, but finally he rested fitfully, all of the recent happenings in his life whirling through his mind.

Far above, cloaked from direct view of the working satellites, a large ship followed its commander's instructions and took up a position directly over where the SGC was located, in almost a direct line down to where the Tobos ships were situated. Grinning evilly, Apis readied himself and his small armed force of Jaffa.

To be continued real soon!

* * *

Sorry this is very short-it's part of a longer chapter that I have to type up, but because I got sad over the 100th Smallville episode and had a very long and tiring day I decided to tease the fans of this story. :) I absolutely promise to update in the next day, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, if I don't.

TankerMDK, just wait for tomorrow for the longer part :), SilverStreakH, thanks so much for the praise! I think I have to finish this story before I start thinking of any others, but thanks for the idea-or hey, maybe you can write it, Zevrillion, more soon :), jennna, this story was actually supposed to end at chapter 30-but it seems it's not done yet,so I will definitely keep going :), Spidey2, glad you're happy, if areviewer just says good story, more please it makes my day too :), FireFox-hehehehehehe, you will get your wish in part 2 tomorrow (author cackles), Anarra, here you go, nice to see you again. Thanks all for reading my story, and I hope I don't leave you in too much suspense-this teaser is purely and obviously a setup-hope you like the next part :) Have a great day!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from, I'm just borrowing them for a story.

A/N 2: Here you go! Hope you like it. I'll shut up now and let you read :)

Alarms blared throughout the SGC, cutting through the previous quiet and calm. Gen. Hammond reached for the phone in his office.

"This is Hammond. What's going on?"

He listened as the soldier at the other end spoke above the sounds of weapons fire.

"Sir! I don't know how they got here! One minute we were looking at the monitor covering the Tobos ships, as per your orders to keep an eye on them, and the next these…these rings appeared in the bay with a bright light inside. Then suddenly there were Jaffa everywhere! The response team went in and I hit the alarm. We need backup!"

"You'll get it. Try and contain them soldier, don't let them out of that bay."

"Yes sir, we'll do our best." The soldier replied.

Gen. Hammond hung up the phone then immediately picked it up again and after dialing began to issue orders to the person who responded

* * *

At the first sound of the alarms Col. O'Neill startled awake. Within a minute he was out of the room and meeting the rest of his team. His walkie-talkie crackled to life. 

"Colonel." Gen. Hammond's voice could be heard. "We've had a breach in the bay with the alien ships. Get your team down there. It sounds like one of those ring transporters was used to bring a lot of Jaffa warriors here. The Stargate hasn't been activated. It must be that ship that destroyed the Tobos ship. I'm sending a few extra guards to the aliens' room to make sure they stay safe. You have to see what you can do to stop the invaders-if they can transport to the bay they can transport anywhere. I'm counting on you, but be careful."

"Understood, sir. O'Neill out."

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c looked at him, having heard the conversation. As one, they raced for weapons and then the bay, prepared to do what they did best-save the world.

* * *

In the room housing the Tobos natives, T'Rog and his friends had been talking quietly, catching up. When the alarms went off, T'Reen nearly jumped and quickly asked his new friend what that strange noise was. 

T'Rog responded, "I have heard this before. It means that something is wrong, I think."

He turned to one of the soldiers, who had a hastily written notebook in Dr. Jackson's handwriting telling him basic phrases to communicate with. Daniel had also been trying to teach T'Rog a bit of English as well.

"What wrong?" T'Rog said haltingly in the strange language.

The other soldier was speaking into the walkie-talkie he held and conveyed their newest orders to the soldier holding the notebook. He nodded and then told T'Rog slowly in English, "Nothing wrong here. Stay calm, all okay."

T'Reen looked at his friend questioningly.

"He says nothing is wrong, but I do not believe him." T'Rog replied in his own language to his fellow survivor.

He turned back to the soldier, but there were sounds of movement outside the door. Alarmed, T'Rog took a step towards it but the soldiers' weapons were suddenly trained on him.

"Please stay calm." The same soldier told T'Rog, this time in his language. He turned to his fellow guard. "See if you can get Dr. Jackson on speaker, I think it's best if he calms them down."

The other soldier nodded and called for Daniel, who was busy running behind the rest of his team towards the bay.

"This isn't really a good time!" the archaeologist's voice shouted from the speaker.

T'Rog growled, and spoke loudly in his language. "If it is my ship that has a problem I will come and fix it. I wish to help."

A few moments passed as Daniel translated what he was going to say. "T'Rog, you have to stay in the room with your friends. That will help us the most. More people will be there to guard you and keep you safe. We'll take care of this; everything is going to be all right. Please stay there. If we need you we'll call, I promise."

T'Rog grunted, and looked at the other Tobos survivors. They had been able to understand the human. T'Reen shrugged, fine with letting the aliens handle their own business. The others agreed as well, and giving a nod, T'Rog turned back to the soldier holding the walkie-talkie.

"We will stay here, but if you need help, ask us and we will join your fight."

"Thanks T'Rog, for now stay put and believe me if we need help you'll be the first to know." Daniel signed off and T'Rog and his friends settled back down, noticeably tenser than before the alarms had sounded.

The soldiers lowered their guns and allowed two more guards into the room as per their orders and then they all waited uneasily for the situation to get resolved.

* * *

Clark jolted awake from his light sleep and rubbed his eyes. Pulling on his clothes, he joined his parents in the front room. A few moments later Lex arrived as well. The alarms were still sounding, and they looked at each other. Jonathan cleared his throat. Before he could speak, there was a knock on the door. 

Clark quickly opened it, half expecting Col. O'Neill to be on the other side. He was surprised to see a quartet of alert and armed soldiers looking back at him.

The sergeant in charge spoke. "Gen. Hammond says not to worry and to stay here. You'll be notified when it's safe to leave your quarters. Our orders are to guard your room."

Clark looked back at his parents' concerned faces, and then turned to the soldier again.

"Maybe it's an emergency I can help with. Can I talk to Col. O'Neill?"

"I'm sorry, but the Colonel is busy right now. Just stay in here." The sergeant replied then shut the door in Clark's face.

Using his x-ray vision, he could see the soldiers turning and taking up protective stances outside the door.

"What do you suppose it is? Do you think the aliens are giving trouble?" Lex asked.

When they had gone to bed Col. O'Neill and his team had left to retrieve T'Rog's friends. For all they knew the alarms were just saying that aliens were coming into the base and to just be alert. Somehow though Clark didn't think so.

"I don't think that's it. They would have them under guard. This is something else." He replied to his friend.

Lex nodded and then jerked his head toward the floor, raising his eyebrows. Jonathan and Martha looked at him, confused but Clark got it. Shifting his eyesight again, he looked down through several floors, expecting the commotion might be about the Stargate again but there was no movement outside of that room. He soon found four running forms heading to the bay where the alien ship was. The forms hesitated on either side of the now temporarily fixed bay door and then yanked it open and poured inside, their weapons flashing. Clark tried to focus on the beings inside the bay-there were a lot of them. He suddenly gasped; in their middles were the Goa'uld larva like Teal'c had! There was an unexpected flash of light and then more of the Jaffa appeared.

His expression must have been horrified, as his mother asked worriedly, "Clark, what's wrong?"

Clark's vision went back to normal, but not before seeing the four forms that he knew was SG-1 being pinned down by enemy fire.

"They're in trouble, I have to help them!" Clark said hurriedly.

"Who's in trouble, son? The General said to stay here. Maybe we should listen to him." Jonathan said.

"It's Col. O'Neill and his team, they need help. I think the base is being invaded. There are a whole lot of those Jaffa like Teal'c in the ship bay." Clark replied anxiously.

Martha's hand went to her mouth, her eyes huge. "Oh no. Clark, you have no idea what you'll be fighting. While I'd normally agree to let you do what you can, I think your father's right, honey. You should stay here and let them handle it. They have experience with this-remember the stories Col. O'Neill told us. They've done this before."

"I don't think their base was invaded by the Goa'uld before, they were always on a mission somewhere." Clark took another look at the room several levels below and tensed; his hands forming fists as he saw one of the four forms go down.

"Mom, I have to go help them. One of them is hurt. I promise to be careful, okay, but I have to go now!" He raised imploring eyes to his mother, begging her to understand.

Martha exchanged telling looks with her husband, not even hearing Lex as he questioned her son. Jonathan looked at Clark, then back at her. He sighed, and smiled ruefully at his wife. Martha gave a tiny smile back and having silently come to a consensus, she turned back to her son.

"Just be very careful, okay? I don't think we could take it if something happened to you." Martha finally agreed.

"I promise. I love you both." Clark said, and turned to Lex. "If anything happens, please take care of them."

His friend nodded and swallowed. "I promise. Want me to distract the guards?"

Clark grinned fleetingly. "Yeah."

He stepped to the side of the door, and Lex opened it.

"Hey, I had a question. What about breakfast?" Lex asked the closest guard.

A rush of wind went by him and the soldiers, disappearing down the hall as the guard opened his mouth to reply.

To be continued, again.

A/N add-on: Um, sorry, but I lied. Well, not about the posting in the next day part, because here we are, but the Clark kicking aliens' part :P This chapter is turning out way longer than I thought it would be so I'm breaking it into three parts. The first you read, this is the second, and the third is on its way soon. Thanks for being patient, and have a good day!

Thanks for all your reviews and hanging in there! shakeahand55, I know, I'm mean :), wordoftruthhunter26, thanks for commenting and liking my story, and here was something more :), Reiji Neko Mitsukai, I've seen that movie a bunch of times but destroying the base and decapitating someone would be bad so I'm taking liberties :), TankerMDK, in the end this is going to be the longest chapter I wrote and I only saw a few eps of Lois and Clark, I just couldn't get into it but I'd hoped this series would maybe break tradition and let certain people live but I guess I understand how they had to go, lena when you get to this chapter I hope you'll have continued to enjoy the rest of the story, Spidey2, thanks! and it's not over yet :)


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from, I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes only.

A/N 2: Finally part 3! Um, I seem to have this habit of lying. I apologize. This chapter just won't quit, so you get a fourth part very soon. I just wanted to share what I had when it was ready. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of weapons discharging was thunderous in the enclosed bay. O'Neill rolled to his right and fired his gun at the nearest enemy figure, getting fleeting satisfaction from seeing the Jaffa go down. Maj. Carter kept up a steady rate of fire somewhere to his left while the Zat gun blasted behind him, Daniel covering their backs. The immediate threat taken care of, O'Neill crawled to where Teal'c lay unmoving on the ground. He took a quick look at his alien friend. The tall Jaffa had taken a staff blast to the shoulder, but the worst of it had missed him as he'd ducked.

"Hey," O'Neill said, gently prodding him.

Teal'c breathed in quickly and made to sit up, but O'Neill gently pushed him back down.

"Not such a good idea. Less of a target if you're low." He said.

Teal'c nodded and rolled carefully to his stomach, reaching out with his uninjured arm for his staff weapon. The rings had appeared twice while they were fighting, and O'Neill estimated a couple dozen of the enemy was now in the bay with them. More of the base's soldiers had arrived as well, but no more could get in as the area around the door was being targeted by heavy weapons fire.

"You gonna be ok?" O'Neill asked as he picked off another of the enemy that was getting a little too close for comfort.

"I will be fine. My symbiote is already healing me." Teal'c replied as he aimed and fired his weapon, taking out a Jaffa that was sneaking up behind Daniel.

"Good, 'cause it might be awhile before we can get to the infirmary." O'Neill said, pulling out the spent clip and reloading quickly, firing on another enemy that was too near to Sam.

"Indeed." His friend replied.

"Sir, we need to take out that cannon that's targeting the door!" Sam shouted at O'Neill. She ducked and reloaded, popping back up to fire at the closest of the Jaffa.

"Better yet, find a way to stop them from transporting down here. I thought there was a treaty with the Asgard. They can't be doing this." Daniel said, rolling left and narrowly avoiding the staff blast aimed his way.

"Somehow I don't think they much care about treaties at this point." O'Neill yelled above the din. "Speaking of which, has anyone seen the head Goa'uld? Those guys always like to come and gloat."

"I have not." Teal'c replied, firing again.

"Me neither." Daniel said, shooting the Zat gun.

"I think I see him. He's by one of the Tobos ships. None of the fire aimed at him penetrated the personal shields." Sam said, letting off several shots around her.

"Good, if we can take him out, we're home free. They won't have any more reason to fight." O'Neill said, knowing it wouldn't be that easy but hoping for once he would be wrong.

Screams and cries surrounded them as soldiers and Jaffa were hit and went down, some of the Jaffa getting back up again. The rings once again descended, and another half dozen warriors materialized. O'Neill was too far away but he fired on them anyway, then his attention was torn back to the area around him when Daniel gasped in pain, falling flat as he took a Zat blast to the chest. O'Neill took out the Jaffa with concentrated fire before he could Zat Daniel a second time.

"Darn it, this isn't working." He muttered to himself.

"Sir, maybe we should see if the Tobos natives can help. T'Rog was able to do a lot of damage just by himself." Sam suggested, aiming at the nearest of the enemy.

"Sure, why not. Maybe Clark can join the fun too. This isn't exactly the time or place for civilians to show up." O'Neill responded sarcastically.

"Actually…" Sam started, but then their attention was drawn to a commotion by the bay door.

The soldiers trying to get in and ducking from the heavy fire seemed to part in the middle and O'Neill could see their teenaged guest suddenly standing there. Then Clark disappeared from view and the Jaffa closest to the bay door was lifted off his feet, his weapon torn from his grasp. The Jaffa hit the floor with a thump, his weapon thrown across the bay. Then the other Jaffa in the vicinity had the same thing happen to them. One by one, faster and faster, the enemy was knocked down and their weapons twisted and thrown.

O'Neill finally had the presence of mind to shout to the soldiers defending themselves from the Jaffa to "Hold your fire! Repeat, hold your fire! That is an order! I don't want any friendly fire hitting our civilian guest!"

Grumbling to himself he said, "Kid is gonna get himself killed, and probably us too."

Despite his misgivings, he looked around in amazement. In the space of a minute, most of the enemy he and his team and the soldiers had been battling were down and not getting back up. Their weapons were twisted and broken and piling up in a corner of the bay.

"On the other hand, I have been known to be wrong, maybe once or twice." O'Neill conceded to his teammates.

Sam smiled, wonder in her eyes. "He really is something special, sir."

"He would be a very useful addition on difficult missions." Teal'c added.

The bay was suddenly quiet. All of the enemy firing weapons were down, and the cannon that had been aimed at the bay door was smoldering and smoking, half melted by incredible heat that had hit it in twin beams.

"Yeah, pretty useful." O'Neill said absently.

Daniel groaned and blinked, looked around bemusedly. "Did I miss something?"

An angry roar coming from one of the Tobos ships had SG-1's attention immediately.

"This cannot be possible!" an infuriated Goa'uld voice shouted.

Clark stopped like a deer caught in headlights in front of the cannon he'd just destroyed. He looked with trepidation at the giant creature glaring at him, its eyes glowing.

To be continued. Mwahahahaha!

Yes, I know, I'm evil. Another cliffy, and in the middle of a chapter. Um, I think I might just give up and make this chapter 35 and the next chapter 36, we'll see. But hey, at least I'm updating quickly! shakeahand55, this isn't so long as the last chapter, but you didn't have to wait too long :), Anarra, thanks! Soon enough, Zevrillion, glad you liked, hope you continue to enjoy, Spidey2, (blushes) thanks for the praise :) Next part soon, everyone have a good day! (Or night, or afternoon, or dusk, or dawn, etc.)


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for a short time.

A/N 2: Another piece of technology information for those that aren't familiar with it-from Gateworldand Wikipedia-is about the hand device or ribbon device used by the Goa'uld. It is a metal, glove-like object with a large red gem set in the palm. It's capable of emitting a powerful blast of energy to send a foe hurtling across the room. It is also capable of directing a much less intense, yet very deadly, ribbon of energy -- usually directed to the victim's forehead. Extended exposure is lethal. It does other stuff too, including extending a personal shield around the wearer-but that's enough for here :)

A/N 3: Okay, the climactic showdown. I have mixed feelings about posting this (partly why it's taken so long, along with depression and writer's block). On the one hand, I want it to be good and for all you wonderful people to enjoy it, but on the other, this marks nearly the end of this story, and I'll miss writing it. A wise critic once said of a monster movie, once the monster is dead the movie's over, and to continue it way past the monster's death can turn even a good movie bad. So I regretfully say I think there will be a few more chapters after this, and then it's time to put this puppy to bed, while it's still good. Okay, mixed metaphors, but you get the message. I did have some rather strange plot bunnies for a possible sequel, like what if some of Clark's enemies in Smallville happened to run amiss of Teal'c and SG-1, and possibly Clark's adventures through the gate-maybe the alternate universe mirror-but we'll have to see. Anyhow, thanks for sticking with this for this long, I had no idea this story would grow like it did. I'll be quiet now and let you read :-)

Apis growled low in his throat, furious. All had been going according to plan. They had invaded the base, and had been defeating the Tau'ri defenders. Although he was limited in the amount of Jaffa he was able to transport, he felt there had been more than enough to secure the room. Then they would move throughout the base and destroy whatever resistance they met. He had stood by one of the Tobos ships, content to survey his domination of the Tau'ri. All of a sudden, things went wrong. His Jaffa became mysteriously disarmed and disabled. He was shocked to see the cannon literally melted in front of him. Now all of his force was down and a single member of the Tau'ri was inexplicably to blame.

"This cannot be possible!" he roared.

He glared at the young-looking Tau'ri in front of him.

Clark gulped and looked back at the menacing figure. "Um," he started.

"Hey you!" a voice suddenly rang out into the silence. Apis turned his head to see who had dared speak.

"Yeah, you with the horns. Mind telling us who you are and why you're attacking? There happens to be a little matter of a treaty with the System Lords involved here." O'Neill said.

Clark looked gratefully in his direction while Apis snorted in derision.

"Pathetic Tau'ri, I will be your god. You will bow to me. I do not recognize any treaties those puny system lords may cower under. Soon they will know the wrath of Apis and I will rule over this entire sector!" the Goa'uld's eyes glowed brightly.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. It's always the same with you guys, isn't it?" O'Neill turned to Teal'c. "They never change their tune, do they?"

"Not in my experience." The Jaffa agreed.

Apis snarled and lifted his hand exposing a red gem in the palm. O'Neill and his team brought their weapons to bear but Clark flashed forward to knock into the alien first. To Clark's utter shock a blast of energy hit him before he reached the Goa'uld and lifted him off his feet, hurling him across the bay until he slammed into a wall. The wall cracked and Clark slid down, momentarily stunned.

"Open fire!" O'Neill snapped and automatic weapons, Zat guns, and a staff weapon sent speeding death to the Goa'uld.

Or would have, if the bullets and energy bolts had not impacted harmlessly on Apis's personal shields.

"Crap." O'Neill said feelingly.

"Foolish humans." Apis sneered at the name the Tau'ri gave themselves. "I can have my forces descend wherever I wish. However strong one of your warriors may be, it is no match for this form. I will destroy this base and conquer your planet, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Wanna bet?" a thoroughly annoyed Clark called out.

He brushed off pieces of wall and glared angrily at the Goa'uld. Enough was enough. In the last few days he'd battled an alien creature, then a meteor-rock-enhanced mad bull, then another alien creature that tried to kill him and his friend and parents. Although he had met some aliens that were friendly to Earth and her people, apparently there were a lot of them out there that were simply evil like the creature that was currently causing havoc. Clark decided that in the nature vs. nurture controversy that was his daily life he would pick nurture. His parents were loving humans, and humans were his friends. Even these military people that knew his secret had done nothing bad to him-on the contrary; he felt they had accepted him as he was. Earth was where he lived now, not whatever his birth world was. He was not about to let some alien with delusions of grandeur destroy his home (a Star Wars marathon had played recently, catching Smallville up on the series of movies). Wary of the new weapon the Goa'uld sported, Clark sped forward faster than the eye could see.

Apis growled and raised his hand again, but an irresistible invisible force battered into his shield, temporarily overcoming it and to his shock, knocking him down. Clark was thrown down as well, the energy from the shields repelling him briefly. Daniel saw the problem immediately. While the Goa'uld's personal shields could protect them against any fast moving weaponry-apparently Clark fit into that category, Daniel thought with wonder-it would allow slower moving objects to pass through.

"Clark! You can't use speed! You can only get through the shields if you move slowly!" Daniel shouted at the teen.

Clark nodded to show he'd heard and got up, but before he could continue the fight Apis bellowed and the gem in his palm glowed as he directed a ribbon of energy at Clark's forehead. Clark fell back with a cry and O'Neill cursed, sending a useless barrage of bullets at the Goa'uld, making sure they went over the young civilian. Apis smiled in triumph at the look of pain on the Tau'ri's face. No races he had come across could withstand the weapon. He was completely surprised when the figure before him shook his head defiantly.

"You'll have to do better than that." Clark gritted out, then his hand shot forward and grabbed the device, ripping it off of Apis's arm.

"You, you," Apis spluttered. "I will destroy you and all your friends!" His eyes gleamed madly and using his own enormous strength and that of his host the Goa'uld grabbed Clark and threw him heavily onto one of the Tobos ships, denting it.

Before Clark could get up the Goa'uld was upon him. He'd fought many meteor mutants in his time in Smallville, and some of them had been extremely strong. T'Rog had also fought him, and was stronger still. Apis was in an entirely different category. He wondered if the bull-like alien came from anywhere near his own planet, as he seemed to be having a hard time defeating it. Or maybe the strange weapon had affected him. Either way, as the infuriated alien attacked him, Clark wasn't able to land a disabling blow.

SG-1 watched the battle intently. More soldiers had been able to pour into the bay as the cannon was destroyed, but they had to hold their fire. The extra soldiers set about securing the Jaffa that were strewn on the ground.

"Come on Clark, you can do it." Sam whispered to herself, hoping the young man who had saved her life would prevail.

Bracing his back against the poor ship, Clark lifted his legs and kicked Apis squarely in the middle of the huge alien, not holding back any of his strength from the blow. The Goa'uld flew backwards until he impacted a wall of the bay.

Before Apis could so much as twitch O'Neill yelled "Fire!"

This time there were no shields to protect the Goa'uld. Bullets poured onto the large form, the Zat gun spat and Teal'c fired his staff weapon. Clark watched with wide eyes as the Goa'uld's body shook, until O'Neill shouted "Cease fire!"

The bay became silent once again. Cautiously Clark got up and walked toward the alien lying on the ground.

"Clark, be careful!" Sam called out. SG-1 scrambled forward and arrived just as Clark tentatively leaned over the prone form, eyes slipping into x-ray mode.

Apis's host was clearly dying, and the Goa'uld was not faring well either. Clark recoiled in shock as the alien suddenly shot out of its current body and arrowed for the form closest to it that it could inhabit-which happened to be Clark.

"NO!" Sam and Daniel screamed together as they saw the snake-like form aim for the teen's neck-then their eyes widened comically as the Goa'uld seemed to slam into the equivalent of a brick wall.

Apis dropped limply to the ground, stunned.

O'Neill blinked. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday."

Clark's hand crept up to rub at his neck; the skin was unbroken.

SG-1 looked at each other, then at their guest.

To be continued soon.

End of chapter. Below is just gushing, feel free to ignore.

----------

Everyone, thanks so much for your reviews, they really kept me going. Hope you liked this chapter, and have a good day :)

wordoftruthhunter26, here you go, and I actually did have him kick :D, Stormatcher, yes, I remember that episode, thanks, but it didn't seem to write itself into this chapter, but it is a cool idea-maybe you can use it :), nera, here you go, and thanks for reviewing, Anarra, thanks for the praise, who knew I could write action?-but glad you like, Spidey2, well, Clark beating him single-handedly wouldn't be any fun for the Stargate team, now would it? lol, neko-chibi-faithkitty, cool nickname, glad you like this! But only buy the series if you really want to, Scifi Channel is good about doing reruns, and it's on local stations on the weekends, sg07, wow, I almost replied back to you, any good author likes to receive constructive criticism to better their work, glad you enjoy the story, you make a good point about the disclosure agreements and I almost wrote something into this chapter about it, but I feel this is a good and optimistic glass is half full look at Stargate and the military in this story and decided to give them the benefit of the doubt-hey I even made Lex good in this, so I'm in la-la land already :), yep I remember that conversation but remember the meteor rock from T'Rog's claws was running through Clark's blood at the time of his battles, making him unknowingly weaker, I think anyway, about Jonathan, you could be right, but I'm partly channeling this story and it's how it wanted to be written, the rings, see note of stretching the science of Stargate on one of the previous chapters, grin, and note I didn't really apologize for being late with this chapter-I do hope it was worth it though, thanks again, DeeDee, glad you like it! And my writing muse appears to be back.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I don't own these characters or the shows they come from. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N 2: Ugh, this chapter just kept going-it's the longest, and I hope you can bear with me. I could have broken it up, but decided that for those who like long chapters-here you go. Also, I got a bit tired at the end and apologize for any mistakes with Goa'uld ship technology. I also added a brief reference to characters from a movie (the original was the scariest)-it wasn't intentional, it just popped out there, but I figured I'd leave it. Also, one one scene is inspired directly from the season-ending ep of Stargate SG-1. I just couldn't resist. :)

A/N 3: Thanks for the reviews: Locathah, sorry for the confusion. Hope this chapter makes up for it :), theNightEnchantress, thanks! but this way you get both points of view, nera, thanks, hope you like this chapter too, sherryw, already emailed you, but I'm glad you enjoy this story and it's almost over, but not quite, shinyhappyphantoms, glad you're enjoying this, here was the next chapter :), Reiji Neko Mitsukai, your comments just cracked me up, thank you so much for reviewing :D, Stoko, here was part of the other ending, more to come. Everybody have a good week!

* * *

O'Neill's forgotten walkie-talkie crackled to life.

"Colonel! Is everything all right? Is the room secure?" General Hammond's voice shouted.

O'Neill quickly responded. "Yes sir, actually the room is secure now. Everything's fine. Great, actually." He said, looking at Clark bemusedly.

He could hear the General give a relieved sigh. "Good. I didn't want to have to evacuate the base. Get whatever help you need-the invasion force must have come from a ship, we still have to deal with that. Should I send Dr. Frasier there?"

"Yes sir that might be a good idea. Teal'c took a staff blast to the shoulder, and we've got some casualties. It's not as bad as it could have been, though. Sir, I think we're going to owe Clark and his folks a debt that can't be repaid-I think this time it was him that saved the world." O'Neill told his superior officer.

Clark gaped at him, eyes wide, and there was silence for a moment. Then the General spoke again. "Understood. I thought I told the civilians to stay in their room, but in this case I'm glad my orders were disobeyed. I'll expect a full debriefing as soon as any threat to Earth has been eliminated."

O'Neill looked at the young civilian staring at him, and a grin tugged at his mouth. "Sir, permission to bring the civilian along on an op? We'll draft the necessary paperwork later. I have a feeling that we're going to need him. "

"So long as he agrees and you bring him back healthy I understand that time is of the essence. However, if anything happens to our guest, Colonel, I will let you be the one to face his parents." Gen. Hammond said.

"Understood sir. Oh and there's a little matter of a Goa'uld symbiote here, I think it's dying but maybe the Tok'ra can get information from it. It's already left its host body-we'll need a container or something." O'Neill asked.

"I'll have the doctor bring the appropriate equipment. Be careful. Hammond out."

Clark looked excitedly at O'Neill. "You want me to come with you? To help you fight?"

O'Neill nodded ruefully. "Well, seeing as you single-handedly defeated the entire invasion force and then knocked out its leader, I think it'll actually be the other way around."

"Huh?" Clark asked.

Sam smiled at him. "He means, basically we'll be backup to you, as you take care of the force on the ship. Just do what you did here. You were amazing."

Clark blushed and looked around the bay. The enemy forces had been secured, and he looked back down at the dying snake-like form which he knew was the real enemy he had battled. His eyes detected movement and for a moment he felt a rush of deja-vu. Almost without knowing why, he shifted into super speed and grabbed the Goa'uld by what he figured was the neck, gently enough not to hurt it but stopping any motion it might have made. SG-1 was staring at him, and he swallowed.

"Um, I think it was going to leap up or something." He said sheepishly.

Just then Dr. Frasier arrived. Her eyes widened as she saw what Clark was holding, and she pointed to the equipment that airmen had carried in for her. Following her directions, Clark placed Apis in the apparatus.

"I'm guessing that was the leader?" she asked Maj. Carter as she made certain that the symbiote was secured.

"Yes, and we're hoping the Tok'ra can gather information from it. Do you think you can save the host?" Sam replied.

Dr. Frasier checked over the large inert alien form, and shook her head. "It's dead." She pronounced.

Clark hung his head. He hated when things turned out that way-but the alternative was to let the alien hurt his friends and take over the base, and that just wasn't going to happen.

The doctor treated Teal'c and then turned to Clark. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

She looked him over, but his invulnerability had protected him, and he was fine.

"Fine, uh, could you tell my folks I'll be gone for a little while? Tell them I'm okay and that I needed to do something and I'll be careful." Clark asked Dr. Frasier, feeling that his parents knew her a little and would be worried if the General just said he went on a mission.

Janet smiled at the teen and nodded. "All right. But do everything that Sam and Jack tell you to do and come straight to the infirmary the minute you get back. No arguments."

Clark agreed, and walked over to where Sam was scooping up the glove-like hand device that had caused Clark such trouble. His eyes widened, and he went to back up a step. Sam looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry, this can't hurt you anymore. It only works when a Goa'uld uses it."

"Technically, that isn't quite true. I think anyone with Naquadah in their system can wield it. Remember, you used it when we met Seth…" Daniel had walked over to them, but trailed off at the alarmed look in Maj. Carter's eyes. She shifted her glance to Clark and Daniel understood. "Then again, handguns only hurt you if the person wielding it wants to shoot you. No one here wants to hurt you Clark, in fact we need your help."

Daniel turned to Sam. "We can use that to activate the rings and get up to the ship. There's probably a welcoming party ready, though."

"That's why we have our new secret weapon with us." O'Neill said, striding over and placing a hand on Clark's shoulder. His other hand held a field jacket that he handed to the young civilian.

Clark turned, looking at SG-1, as Teal'c now joined them. He swallowed. "You really think I can do this? Help fight a ship full of aliens?"

He read the truth in their eyes and stances. O'Neill grinned, and spoke for the rest. "You did good here kid. Real good, and yes, we think you can help. Believe me, if I didn't think so, I wouldn't have asked Hammond to okay it. So, you ready to take a trip?"

Clark breathed in and squared his shoulders. His eyes held determination. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go save the world." He grinned at the Stargate team, and received answering smiles.

* * *

After securing new weapons and any supplies they felt they might need, SG-1 along with Clark and a few soldiers took their places where they had seen the rings appear during the battle.

"Ready?" Maj. Carter asked.

They all nodded, and she pressed the button that remotely activated the ring transporter. There was a certain whine, and then Clark marveled as rings seemed to appear out of nowhere, descending and surrounding the group. He felt a brief vertigo, and then the rings were raising and disappearing and Clark noticed he was no longer in the bay. He gulped at seeing a bunch of armed Jaffa but steadied at a touch on his shoulder.

"You're on. Just do what you did in the bay, and you'll be fine." O'Neill said. "And remember; don't get too far ahead of us."

"Okay." Clark replied, and sucking in a breath, he shifted into super speed.

* * *

Apis' first prime had remained aboard the ship, coordinating the Jaffa sent down to fight the Tau'ri. For some time he had not heard from his god, and he was beginning to feel as though something might have gone wrong. Though he knew that Apis was a formidable opponent, he was well aware of the reputation of these particular Tau'ri. Most Goa'uld, even those in far systems like Apis had heard of the accursed SG-1 joined by the shol'vah (traitor) Teal'c, and the fact that where they went, trouble always followed. He was beginning to wonder what he would do should his god fail (gasp!) in his plan. Then the ring transporter was activated without communication from Apis, and the Jaffa knew something was not right. Was his god fleeing? He turned, ready to bark orders to send the ship away from Earth's orbit, knowing that probably would be Apis' command, and he was shocked when what materialized was not his god but the enemy themselves.

* * *

An invisible force seemed to knock down the Jaffa in the room with the transport rings. Their weapons were twisted away from them and thrown into a corner of the room. Within a minute, no Jaffa remained standing. The first prime had realized something was wrong, and exited quickly through the door to the room the moment he saw who occupied the transport ring pad. Clark had been otherwise occupied disabling over a dozen other Jaffa and had only noticed the one leaving in his peripheral vision.

In the silence after Clark had decimated the troops waiting to transport to Earth, O'Neill looked around and nodded at the teen. "Good job."

He turned to two of the soldiers that had accompanied them. "Hicks, Ripley, keep this room secure. Make sure none of these Jaffa are mobile for awhile and shoot anything but us that tries to get back into this room."

He received two "Yes sir's" and turned back to Clark and the rest of his team. "I think one of them got away-we'd better be quick about getting to the control center of this ship before an alarm gets out. Move out."

The two soldiers set about securing the Jaffa and Clark and SG-1 left the room, looking both ways down a long corridor.

"Okayy" O'Neill drawled. "Which way? Daniel, any ideas?"

"Um," Daniel began but Clark broke in.

He swallowed audibly, and then said in a rush while looking at the other soldier present, "Icantakealookandseewherethecontrolroomisyoujusthavetotellmewhattolookfor."

"Pardon?" O'Neill asked him, looking at Clark along with the rest of SG-1.

"Uh" Clark began but Sam nodded.

"It might not look exactly like what I'm describing, but it should be similar." She said, proceeding to explain what she knew of Goa'uld ship technology.

Clark listened intently and then turned to the corridor wall in front of him. He concentrated, and it seemed to fade away. 'Guess the walls don't have lead in them' he thought with relief, and then looked ahead until he could literally see stars. 'Whoa, that's cool. Pete would freak.' Getting down to business, he focused left and right, up and down. 'There!'

"Where?" O'Neill asked, and Clark realized he'd spoken aloud.

"Two levels down and ahead and to the right a little. Lots of important-looking stuff."

"Okay, let's go. Be careful, and remember don't get too far ahead of us. An alarm could go off any minute." O'Neill said.

As if to prove his point, at that moment alarms began to blare.

"Sometimes I hate it when I'm right." The Colonel sighed.

Using his vision, Clark located what he figured was an elevator, or what passed for one, and the team raced for it. They made it in without incident, and when they arrived at the designated level Clark looked through the doors to see if there would be a welcoming party. There was. The team crouched down and tried to make themselves as insignificant a target as possible, and when the doors opened Clark shot out and knocked the Jaffa unconscious before they could fire. On a roll, he raced for the control room, disabling all the warriors as he went by. Cursing, O'Neill and the rest of the team ran to catch up, O'Neill muttering under his breath, "I know I told him not to get too far ahead. Kids these days…"

Not seeing a knob or a way to quickly open the control room door, Clark decided speed was of the essence, and twin beams of heat left his eyes, tracing around the doorway in an upright rectangle. Done, he charged forward and burst through the weakened doorway, the alien metal clanging to the floor. There were a lot of Jaffa in the room, and Clark set to work, hearing SG-1 clattering in behind him.

"Sir, the alarm! They might trigger a distress beacon and other Goa'uld ships could respond!" Sam said, her eyes sweeping the strange panels.

"Teal'c?" O'Neill turned to his alien friend, but Teal'c was battling Apis' first prime, preventing him from touching any of the controls.

Seeing that Clark was still busy, the other soldier was trying to give them cover and that Sam and Daniel didn't seem to have a clue how to shut off the alarm quickly, O'Neill made a quick decision, aimed at the most important-looking piece of technology, and let the poor equipment have it, firing repeatedly until suddenly the alarm stopped. Golden silence reigned as Clark finished off the last of the Jaffa, Teal'c succeeded in overpowering the first prime and Sam and Daniel turned to O'Neill with their mouths hanging open in shock. A wisp of smoke rose from the ruined machinery.

Daniel looked at O'Neill incredulously and said in a surprised voice, "Jack?"

O'Neill shrugged. "When in doubt, shoot it. Lesson for you to remember, Danny."

The archaeologist just shook his head.

Sam was also aghast at the damage to the control panel, but realized that her superior just might have been right this time-the first prime had been about to use the ship's self-destruct. With Clark's help, SG-1 and the other soldier rounded up and secured the rest of the Jaffa, and when the first prime realized that his god was now a prisoner he eagerly surrendered, throwing in his lot with the Tau'ri, knowing that he would not be accepted by the other Goa'uld-Apis was something of an outcast. Except for some battle damage and the ruined control panel (which Sam was able to help fix) the Stargate Program now had a Goa'uld ship to study. Clark ringed back down to the base with the rest of SG-1 (technicians were already beginning to swarm over the ship) and promptly went to the infirmary, where he met his parents and Lex and General Hammond.

"Clark! You're okay!" his mother criedin relief, immediately encircling him in a hug.

"Son." Jonathan said, emotion choking his voice. He too grabbed Clark and hugged him.

"Mom, Dad, it was amazing. I actually saw the stars." Clark said, hugging gently back, and then disentangling himself from his parents.

He looked at Lex, and his friend just grinned, coming forward to pat him on the back.

The General cleared his throat, and then shook his head. "Son, I don't know what to say. We owe you a debt that can't be repaid. It has been suggested by a few people (he looked at O'Neill and his team) that you be made an honorary member of SG-1. What do you think?"

Clark's jaw dropped, and he looked in surprise at his new friends.

To be continued. (Because it's late, and I have to stop somewhere :))


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I'm back! Yes, I know it's been a little while, but I never forgot about this story. Got 2 jobs now and taxes had to be done, yuck, and then I ran into my familiar friend Mr. Block de writer-wrote such a long chapter last time I had no idea how to top it or continue it, I'm still not sure but you've waited long enough. And I'm also heavily into another fandom, but I still love Smallville and Stargate, and will definitely finish this. Well actually, I would just keep going, but a certain person (coughmybrothercough) refuses to read my fic unless it's finished so I guess I'll have to continue the adventures in a sequel (grin). I was thinking of adding in other crossover series for the sequel, maybe one a chapter, like when I think about the movie Predator which is rerun a lot on tv I wonder what would have happened if it met Clark and/or SG-1 :), something like that. (I saw 'The Fog' and thought Clark could have taken down those ghosts no problem.) Any ideas, preferences, what you would like to see, just let me know, and if I know the fandom and think I can do the story well I'll consider it. Movies, books, tv shows, it's all good. I'm actually excited about it-I miss the optimism and enthusiasm the shows had in their earlier days, (although they are still good) and want to continue that somehow, in my now alternate universe. Oh, and I still don't own any of them, though that X-ray vision would come in handy sometimes.

A/N 2: Not going to put review responses at the bottom of the chapter-thanks to TankerMDK I now realize that that is a bad thing to do, so I'll just say thanks for the reviews, TankerMDK, Locathah, sherryw, Stoko, theNightEnchantress, and E. Tphonehome. And thanks everyone else for sticking with this, I know the updates haven't been as regular as at the beginning of the story-something I hope to remedy with the sequel. It's a shorter chapter this time, can't be helped, I've been working 8 days straight, but hopefully it's not too bad, and I'll cover a lot more in the next chapter, which will then hopefully lead into the sequel, unless my muse decides to add more to this story :) I figure the sequel will go by the exciting new name Unusual Meeting 2, or Unusual Meetings. Oh, and do you all think I should keep the sequel in the Smallville show area, or put it in Misc. TV Crossovers? I'm kind of thinking the latter. Thanks!

* * *

Pete glanced over at Chloe and then shook his head. He couldn't believe they were doing this. How had he let himself get talked into this? Around him people were napping and chatting as the bus rolled over the miles. Chloe was busy reading some printouts she'd made at the Torch, oblivious to the discomfort of her traveling companion. He had no idea how she had found out about the tour or got them spots, and he figured he was better off not knowing. Pete sighed and settled back further in his seat. This was a bad idea, he just knew it.

* * *

Martha had smiled proudly at her son, and Jonathan grinned. Lex quirked an eyebrow and SG-1 all looked at Clark. 

"Um, that'd be great." The teen responded, at a loss of what else to say.

"Good, it's settled then. Get some sleep kid, and maybe the doc will okay you for going home soon." O'Neill clapped him on the shoulder.

Clark's eyes widened. "Really? So soon?"

Sam smiled at him. "Think of it this way. If you stayed, you'd have a lot of paperwork to do for the after mission reports. Lots and lots of paperwork. I'm sure you'll be back; after all we're going to be studying your ship to see where you came from. And we might need your help again."

She winked at him, and Clark smiled back at her, then frowned, thinking of his last conversation with Chloe. "Paperwork-my homework! I never called her or Pete back!"

"First things first." Dr. Frasier broke in. "Let me have a look at you, it's standard procedure. Then I think you should get some sleep, and maybe we can all finish that meeting that got interrupted tomorrow. You've had a big day."

Clark stared at her then looked at his parents-they looked tired, they must have been worrying. Sneaking a glance at the clock he was shocked to realize that an entire day had passed since he'd awakened and gone to help SG-1. Time had literally flown by him, and then his stomach rumbled and reminded him of missed meals. He'd actually forgotten to be hungry in all the excitement.

Nodding at him, Dr. Frasier added, "Food, then sleep." She looked at Clark's parents, Lex and Gen. Hammond pointedly. "If you would all be so kind as to wait outside a couple minutes?"

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other, then at Clark. "I'm fine, go, I'll be done soon and then we can eat." He reassured his parents.

"Okay sweetie, we'll be just outside the door." Martha said as she and her husband and Lex and the General exited.

The examination went without incident and soon the Smallville quartet was headed for the cafeteria. They were soon joined by O'Neill and his team. The Colonel had taken Clark aside and told him that he couldn't spill every detail to his parents-a general account of what happened, like the stories SG-1 had told them at that informative lunch was okay, but some things had to stay classified. Clark agreed. He was just happy to have been of help.

The next hour saw the group eating and chatting and relaxing after the day. Lex was intently listening to everything that Clark and SG-1 said about the mission, and was eager to take another look at his friend's ship if he could be given the chance. He fully intended to protect Clark as much as possible, and the more information he had the better he could do that job. He was also fascinated by the alien technology. Martha and Jonathan were just happy to have their son back on terra firma, and kept sneaking glances at him to make sure he was all right. When Clark started yawning instead of eating Jonathan cleared his throat.

"I think it's about time we turned in for the night. Think you can do without my son for an evening?" he asked O'Neill.

"I suppose so." The Colonel nodded.

Clark, his parents and Lex went to their rooms and turned in for the night. SG-1 decided to just sleep on base that night, and hoped there wouldn't be any further excitement, at least for one evening.

* * *

The morning came without incident, and after breakfast the Smallville quartet went to a meeting room. O'Neill and his team were there as was Gen. Hammond and Dr. Frasier. The doctor smiled at Clark and glanced at her folder, but she already knew its contents. 

"Well, before we get interrupted again," she looked around but no alarms went off, "I think I can conclusively say that you aren't from Earth."

Clark looked at his parents, but no one seemed surprised.

"Uh doc, I think we kinda figured that one out." O'Neill said.

"Yes, but what I mean to add to that is that Clark here isn't your typical 'ancestors born on Earth but taken to another planet by the Goa'uld and developed differently human', his genetic markers are too different. But there are similarities. To be completely honest, I actually have no idea where he comes from. His blood isn't like that of any of the aliens that we've managed to get samples from. But he apparently grows and eats and functions like a typical human, except of course for the special abilities, so..."

"So?" The Colonel prompted.

"Well, there is this theory that maybe humans on Earth are just one of many peoples seeded by a more ancient civilization across the galaxy, some of which may have developed under a different type of sun." the doctor looked at Daniel, having had some interesting conversations with him.

"And you think Clark is from one of those other seeds?" Gen. Hammond inquired.

"Yes, I think it's possible. I'm fairly sure he must have originally come from a planet that circled a different type of solar radiation. It would explain some of the differences." She turned to Clark. "How does the sun affect you? Do you feel differently when you're outside in full sunlight?"

"Uh," Clark blinked and then shrugged. "Well, I do feel stronger sometimes when I'm outside I guess. I mean, I do a lot of farm work out in the sun, and I do prefer sunny days to rainy days, even though the crops need the rain." He looked at his father apologetically, but Jonathan just smiled at him.

"Then I think it's safe to say that you aren't here by accident, our sun is beneficial to you. That probably means that a different type of solar radiation could be harmful. General, if he is going to go off planet, we'll have to make sure that the planet's sun is similar to ours."

"That's a good point Doctor, thank you. Was there anything else?" the General asked.

Dr. Frasier shrugged. "Other than that, he seems in perfect health, as much as I can tell, I don't think T'Rog's scratches or the Reetou's knife caused any infection, his blood seems to have very healing properties. I'm officially clearing him so that he can leave." She finished.

Clark grinned and his parents gave him relieved smiles.

"Well that's good news at least. Now onto other business" the General was interrupted by the ring of the phone that sat next to him.

He sighed. "Excuse me a moment."

He talked for a couple of minutes, and O'Neill and his team traded glances. They and Clark and the others heard the one-sided conversation. The General grunted "public tour?" and "what disturbance?"

Then he looked at the Smallville natives. "Do any of you know a Chloe Sullivan?"

More soon :)

A/N add on: I knew I had to get the doctor to talk and wrap up that plot point, and I know Clark wasn't born anywhere near Earth, so I tried to come up with an explanation that would make sense to the Stargate universe. I apologize if it was lame and inaccurate-think I have some more research to do :) Everybody have a great week!


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Well, here is the next to last chapter of this story. I realized I've been writing it off and on for over seven months now, and it's sad to let it go-partly why it took so long to update :) But it does feel like it's time to end this particular part, and the silver lining is that there will be an open-ended sequel that can keep going for awhile. It'll be called Unusual Meetings, and will be in the Miscellaneous TV Crossovers section, since it won't strictly be a Smallville fic-not that this one was, anyway :) I want to thank everyone for reading this far and for reviewing; your comments have really inspired me. I don't think I would have kept going this far without your support, so hugs to everyone :)

A/N 2: Still don't own the characters or the shows (but sometimes it'd be neat to have a Zat gun to stun the loud idiot in line in front of me). Thanks again to nera, sherryw, theNightEnchantress-twice, lol, but thanks, TankerMDK, sg07, E.Tphonehome, jaik, LiMiYa, Anarra, and Nightwing 509-great to see you again! It's for you and everyone else that I'm up typing this when I should be sleeping because I have to get up at five to go to work.

Oh, and I based the completely unrealistic idea of a tour on my memory of the excellent older movie "WarGames". I know perfectly well that the SGC wouldn't allow the public anywhere near the Stargate project, but I needed to get Chloe and Pete in there somehow, and maybe it's for public relations?

* * *

Pete had followed Chloe into the room, they having successfully managed to sneak off from the rest of the tour group. Somehow Chloe found an unoccupied room with a computer and set to work, looking for any mention of Clark or his 'uncle'. She was sure there was something strange going on, and was determined to find out what it was. Pete kept eyeing the closed door apprehensively, thinking to himself 'this is a bad idea'.

His musings were proven correct when suddenly an alarm began to shrill, and he turned to look at his co-conspirator who was staring at the computer as though it had betrayed her.

"You tripped an alarm, didn't you?" Pete accused.

"I thought I bypassed them. Who would want to safeguard "analysis of deep-space radar telemetry" anyway?" Chloe complained, having gleaned that much before the alarm began to sound.

The door opened and several airmen and security personnel crowded into the room, aiming guns at the teenagers and telling them to not move. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Like I want to be shot? That is so not part of my plans for the day." She said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a mean-looking large uniformed man growled at them.

"Uh, easy man, we're with the tour and we got lost, and my friend was just trying to figure out where the tour was going next." Pete said, thinking fast.

"Right and you just needed to hack into official Air Force equipment to do it, instead of just asking someone for directions." Another airman said sarcastically.

"Hey, you can't just bully kids and pull weapons on them. I'm with the press and the American public has a right to know what's going on in here!" Chloe stated, glaring at the man.

"That's it, escort them out of here." The Sergeant in charge told the mean-looking guard.

"Wait a minute, what if she's seen something? Maybe we should talk to the General first." The previously sarcastic airman said now all business.

"That's right; let me talk to your leader. My friend Clark Kent is here under mysterious circumstances and I'd better find out that he's okay. Tell him it's Chloe Sullivan." The young reporter declared.

The sergeant shook his head and using the phone in the room dialed the switchboard, which located what room General Hammond was in and connected him. He talked for a couple of minutes, then waited a few moments and nodded. Hanging up, he motioned to the guards.

"Okay, we're taking you to see the General. Don't try running off, or we'll detain you and call your parents. Vandalism of U.S. Government property is a serious offense. You might not go to jail because of your age, but you'll be heavily fined." He soberly told the teens.

Pete gulped and looked worriedly at Chloe, who shook her head and said in a whisper to him, "They're just trying to scare us." But she looked worried as well.

Subdued, they followed along meekly as they were led down seemingly endless corridors to an elevator, which they entered along with the sergeant and three other armed security personnel. The elevator seemed to descend for a long time, Pete's eyes growing bigger as each floor passed by. Finally the elevator stopped and they were hustled down some more corridors until they got to a room. The door opened and an older looking military guy was there, presumably the General. Then the Smallville teens' eyes were drawn to the tall form they would know anywhere.

"Clark!" Chloe yelled, hurling herself forward and into her friend's arms.

"Whoa, easy." Clark said, gently disentangling himself.

"Oh man, it's good to see you." Pete exclaimed, coming forward and punching Clark lightly on the arm.

"Good to see you too. Both of you." Clark replied. He introduced them to the people in the room-Teal'c was once again wearing a hat.

"Clark, what's going on? I know you don't have an uncle, at least I think you don't, and anyway why are you here in a military installation? With none other than Lex Luthor as well? We were worried." Chloe said quickly, glancing at Clark's friend.

"Uh," Clark started, but Col. O'Neill broke in.

"Just a minute. What did I tell you about things staying classified?" O'Neill said to Clark.

"Classified? So there IS something strange going on! I knew it! C'mon, Clark. Spill. The people have a right to know." Chloe said excitedly.

Clark looked apologetically at the General. "Chloe can be pretty tenacious. She'll probably figure something out anyway, and it would be better that she didn't jump to the wrong conclusion. Can't you swear her and Pete in or something? They really are trustworthy."

General Hammond mused on the teen's request for a moment, and then turned to SG-1. "Colonel? I think it best if you explain. First, however-Ms. Sullivan? I'll need you and Mr. Ross to sign confidentiality forms. Nothing you learn here can be repeated to anyone else, or there will be severe consequences. That means no talking to your parents or friends or putting it in a school newspaper article or online. You talk to no one about this." The last was directed with a severe look to Chloe.

Pete gulped. "Okay."

He nudged his reporter friend. Chloe swallowed and said in a more subdued voice, "All right."

The General nodded to an airman, who left and returned quickly with official-looking forms. Everyone sat back down, and Clark said to his friends "Don't worry, we all had to sign forms too."

They nodded, and with the General, the Kents, Lex, the doctor, and all of SG-1 staring at them, not to mention the trigger-happy-looking soldiers, Pete couldn't sign his name fast enough. Chloe tried to take a moment to scan the form, but the legal-looking words swam in front of her eyes and she simply jotted her signature on the line. The airman quickly scooped up the documents and left the room, and then everyone turned to Col. O'Neill expectantly.

"Well," he drawled, "You kids do realize it was wrong to try and break into secure data, right?"

"Yes, yes we do and we're really sorry." Pete said quickly.

"On the other hand, apparently you were very concerned about your friend, and right to be so, so I think we're letting you go with a warning this time. But, no more snooping around, got it?" He glanced at the General, who nodded, and then stared at Clark's friends, who both agreed.

O'Neill then started the story, which had been quickly decided upon after the General had hung up the phone earlier.

"You're right, Clark and his folks and young Mr. Luthor aren't here visiting an uncle. Well, they are, but it's Uncle Sam." He started, giving a smile.

The teens simply stared at him.

O'Neill blinked. "Right. Well, it turns out that something landed in the Kents' field, something we'd rather no one know about at this time. Clark found it, and his friend Lex joined him, and we had to haul them in for observation and of course Clark's parents wouldn't let him come here without them, so that's why your friend is here."

"What did you find?" Chloe turned to her tall friend, eyes alive with excitement.

"Well," Clark began, but Chloe continued, "I mean we signed the form, right? I promise not to tell anyone, but I have to know." She implored him.

Clark shrugged and looked at the Colonel.

O'Neill nodded and continued. "It was an experimental orbital craft, but it hit some debris in space and crash landed. The technology used is cutting edge, and we really don't want just anyone getting their hands on it. Plus, there's the whole deal with the radiation."

"Radiation?" Pete squeaked, subtly moving his chair a little away from that of Clark's.

Dr. Frasier took over. "That's why your friend is here, to see if he suffered any ill effects. I'm happy to say that I just gave him a clean bill of health, and he can go home now."

Chloe let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Oh, good. Well, um, there isn't any radiation still in the land, is there? I mean the Kents are organic farmers, that kind of thing is bad."

"The land was checked over, and the small amount of radiation emitted by the craft didn't leak into the land. The Kents are minus one shed, however, for which the government will reimburse them." Daniel said.

Pete's eyes were big. "So the government is working on a hush-hush new aircraft or something?"

"Or something." O'Neill agreed. "Now just remember the hush-hush part, and you'll be fine. We were just about to send your friend back to Smallville-how about you join him?"

"It, uh, wouldn't be in an experimental aircraft, would it?" Pete asked nervously.

"Nope, regular plane. Now that we know he and his friend aren't sick or anything, you can all go back on public transportation." O'Neill said.

Pete sighed in relief-he hadn't been thrilled at the idea of a long fanny-numbing ride back on the bus.

Chloe relaxed a little, and then something occurred to her. "Wait a minute, why were your computers saying you do deep space telemetry when you're actually working on new technology?"

Major Carter looked at her teammates. "Um, actually I received a decoration for deep space radar cartography. The telemetry is working hand in hand with the new technology to someday stop things like that meteor strike that hit your town." She lied convincingly. Part of her brain actually began to work on that idea-there really were an awful lot of asteroids and space debris around Earth and it was only a matter of time until the next meteor struck.

"Oh! That-that would be good. Okay, I promise, my lips are sealed." Chloe mimed putting her hand to her face and pulling an imaginary zipper.

"Well, I think that will be all then. Colonel would you and your team escort the civilians back to their quarters so they can pack? Will it be all right if your friends join you?" The General directed the last comment to Clark.

"Sure, it'll be fine. So, we're done here?" Clark asked.

Gen. Hammond nodded. "If we need to contact you further we know where you live."

Pete swallowed at that comment and gave his friend a sympathetic glance. He was now glad he'd gone to the movie with Chloe and hadn't been the one to find the craft. 'Poor Clark' his look said, as he turned and his eyes met Chloe's. She nodded, just as happy that this time she hadn't been the one in the middle of the scoop.

The Smallville quartet, augmented by two, trooped out the door preceded by soldiers and followed by SG-1 and made their way back to their temporary rooms. Jonathan, Martha, Lex, Chloe and Pete all entered, but Clark hung back a moment.

"I'll just be a minute." He assured them. Martha smiled at her son, and Chloe and Pete exchanged glances. "Go on in, I just want to ask the Colonel something." He explained. They nodded, and the door shut with Clark just outside with the military.

To be continued, for the last time for this story-it's probably going to be a long chapter next time :) Haven't decided if I'm writing an epilogue yet though, since there will be a sequel. Everybody have a good week!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Nope, I didn't fall off the face of the earth or get kidnapped by aliens-although Martouf could kidnap me anytime-but I guess I'd have to go to an alternate universe with him. Ah well. Don't own these characters or the shows they came from, or I'd be really rich instead of a coupon-user.

A/N 2: We've finally arrived at the last chapter-but wait, there will be an epilogue! And of course the sequel. Thanks again to TankerMDK, E.Tphonehome, MacGateFan, theNightEnchantress and Spidey2 for your reviews, and everyone else for your patience. I know you all wanted a long last chapter, and here it is, weighing in at well over 4,000 words; that's why it took a bit :) Enjoy!

-------------------------

Clark swallowed and turned to Col. O'Neill. "Is that really it? I can just go home? I don't need to write any reports or anything?"

The Colonel grinned at him. "Yep, that's it. The doc cleared you, so you can go. Don't worry though, we'll be in touch. If we find out anything about your ship you'll be on a plane back here so fast your head will spin. Likewise if the Tok'ra find out anything about your home planet."

Clark ducked his head. "Thanks. Are you going to come back with us?"

O'Neill looked at his team. "What do you think?"

"Well Jack, there is paperwork to fill out and the new items to catalog and the information the Tok'ra gave us to go through and…" Daniel stopped at the look on his face.

"Uh, actually I'm free and I'd love to come." he continued, smiling sheepishly at Clark.

Maj. Carter smiled and added, "We didn't really get to see your town the last time we were there. I'd love for you to give a tour."

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow and gave a slight nod of assent.

Turning back to Clark, O'Neill shrugged. "Guess we're coming along. I'll just have to let the General know."

The young Smallville resident smiled widely, eyes excited. "Great! You'll love the Talon. I'll let my parents know. Will you stay a day? There's a place in town-"

"Whoa, easy there. We'll probably have to be heading back fairly soon-"the Colonel stopped at the disappointed look in Clark's eyes and amended, "but I'm pretty sure we can have a vacation day. Make sure nothing else landed and the area is secure. Now I think you should be packing so we can get going, all right? The less time Ms. Sullivan is on the base the better, I think."

Clark nodded. "You have no idea. You'll have to see Chloe's wall of weird." He stopped at the uncomprehending glances exchanged among the team.

"Um, I'll just show it to you and let her explain all about it when we get there." He grinned at his new friends and added "Thanks. For everything."

O'Neill nodded and jerked his head at the door, and Clark got the message. "I'm going, I'm going. See you soon, sir." He snapped off a salute like he'd been seeing lately around the base, after all he was now an honorary member of SG-1, and went inside to pack.

The door closed behind him and the team set off down the corridor.

"Sir, I think you may have agreed too easily. Do you really think we should go back with him and his family? T'Rog and his people are still here and like Daniel said there actually is a lot for us to do, and I'm not sure the General will approve us leaving at this time." Maj. Carter stopped at the glance O'Neill gave her.

"Carter, I know there is a lot for us to do. Especially paperwork. Plenty of paperwork. We'll be back in a couple of days, and I'm certain they can hold down the fort here without us. Besides, we do need to keep an eye on the boy." O'Neill finished, striding along briskly, not looking at his teammates.

Daniel blinked, and then a sudden thought occurred to him. He hurried to the Colonel's side as they stopped by the elevator.

"Jack, you don't mean what I think you mean, do you?" Daniel asked.

O'Neill turned a deceptively innocent look on him as the doors opened and the team headed inside. Maj. Carter pushed the button to take them to the correct level and the doors shut, the elevator beginning to move.

"Don't know what you're talking about Danny. I never have any idea what you might be thinking." the Colonel finally replied, deadpan.

The archaeologist sighed and shook his head. "We're going to bug them, aren't we?" he asked.

Teal'c raised a brow and Sam quickly glanced first at Daniel, then at O'Neill, who shrugged and looked meaningfully at where the cameras were located in the elevator.

"We still have a meeting to finish with the General. I think this conversation can wait until then." he finally said.

Daniel looked around as well and then nodded, and the rest of the ride was completed in silence.

The team found the General had moved back to his office and once there Daniel opened his mouth to talk but the Colonel beat him to it.

"Sir, we'll be heading back with the civilians to make sure everything is okay. I also told Daniel that we would be keeping an eye on them."

Gen. Hammond nodded. "Of course, Colonel, I was going to suggest it."

"General-"Daniel began but was cut off.

"Dr. Jackson, part of the reason we're letting the boy and his family leave is that we'll be able to observe them in a more relaxed setting. The government can't simply allow a being with those powers to run around unsupervised. It would be irresponsible and counter to national security." The General said.

Daniel sighed, but gamely plowed on. "I thought they signed the forms-and we signed the forms and Clark doesn't pose a threat. General, he risked his life to help us! Do you believe that he will only use his abilities to help people? Because I do."

"Daniel, I believe that too, but the General is right. This isn't just to spy on Clark-what if NID got wind of his abilities? Or someone who thought they could profit from him somehow? We'll be able to monitor threats to him and protect him. Right, sir?" Sam asked the General.

"Yes, Major Carter, that is another part of the reason that I didn't get a chance to explain to Dr. Jackson. From what I have been told, there are people that sometimes suffer adverse effects from the meteorites that landed by the town. We'll know if anyone threatens young Mr. Kent and be able to respond, even if they are unable to call us." Gen. Hammond finished.

Daniel slowly nodded his head. "All right. I still think we should let them know we'll be watching-what if Clark discovers the bugs on his own? He might not be as willing to help us. I think if we're upfront about it, the Kents won't have a problem. They know that we already know all about his abilities. If we stress that it's for their own protection, it'll go much better. Just my opinion, of course."

O'Neill shrugged and looked at the General, who appeared to be thinking about it.

"Colonel, in your opinion how likely is it that the boy would discover the bugs on his own?" Gen. Hammond asked.

"Extremely." O'Neill replied promptly.

The General blinked. "Anyone else? You've all spent time with him. Do you think he'd discover the devices and would Dr. Jackson's idea of telling the family about them be better?"

Maj. Carter nodded slowly. "Actually, I do think Daniel has a point. Clark would discover any listening or video devices-I saw him use his x-ray vision on the ship, he'd have no problem finding them. And telling him that they would be in place to help protect his family would be the way to go. He'd do anything for his parents. This way we really would be keeping an eye on him for protection."

Teal'c's grave voice added his agreement. "I have found Clark Kent to be an honorable warrior. To tell him about devices that will be observing him for his protection and that of his family would be the correct course of action."

The General gave a nod. "Very well. You may all pack your bags for a two day trip to the town of Smallville. Colonel, you can pick up the special pack on your way to the plane, if you would. You have permission to tell Mr. Kent about the devices, but do try and hide a few in places the boy might not look. I'll expect a full report upon your return. The rest will keep until you get back. Dismissed."

He received a chorus of "Yes sir's" as SG-1 exited.

-------------------------

Pete yawned and stretched in his seat, then tried to get comfortable. 'At least this beats the bus seats.' he thought.

He looked around the small plane. Chloe was beside him, eagerly chatting with Clark and his folks, who were in the seats ahead of them. To the side across the aisle sat the military team. They were coming along to 'make sure the area was secure'. Pete shivered at that and wished there had been a nice normal meteor mutant attack instead of a hush-hush military craft crash-landing, leaking who knew what kind of radiation into the already meteorite-infested countryside.

He twisted in his seat and looked behind him. A few aisles back sat Lex Luthor, phone seemingly glued to his ear. He was taking notes and talking rapidly. Pete guessed he'd lost a lot of time to do his work while he was detained at the Air Force base. He had to admit; while he still wasn't crazy about the man he had a grudging respect for the fact that Lex had stuck by Clark while they were guests of the military. He still didn't have the whole story, and he was certain his friend wasn't telling him everything, but given the circumstances Pete decided he could forgive him. Clark had probably been told what he could and couldn't say and the last thing Pete wanted was for his friend to 'disappear' for opening his mouth.

He did want to impart his own exciting news of his date with Cherise, though and as soon as Chloe stopped for a breath (which took awhile) he dove into the conversation.

"Clark, man, I know you've been kinda busy but wait till you hear how my time went…"

Chloe rolled her eyes as Pete babbled excitedly about his 'date'. Clark was listening dutifully, inserting 'wow' and 'cool' at the appropriate spots, but now that the focus of the conversation was off of her, she noticed how her tall friend's eyes kept straying to where the military team sat. She looked at them curiously, especially that tall dark guy with the hat on, but as soon as she noticed one of them glancing back at her she hurriedly turned her attention back to her friends.

She knew that Clark wasn't telling her everything; years of practice had honed Chloe's 'lie by omission' meter where the farm boy was concerned, but in this particular case she decided to cut him some slack. Those people were seriously scary, even though that Major Carter had been nice, and Chloe didn't want her friend to get into any real trouble. She sighed and shifted in her seat, actually grateful that she hadn't had to face that long bus ride back with Pete saying 'I told you so' constantly in her ear. At least they should be home soon. Chloe tuned back into the conversation as the pilot made the announcement that they were nearing their destination.

-------------------------

Martha sighed and settled back, trying to find a position that was less uncomfortable as the van bounced over the road. 'You'd think the military would at least invest in good shocks for its vehicles' she thought as she was again jolted on the route back to Smallville from the airport.

She looked behind her at her son's smiling face as he chatted with his friends and some of her annoyance faded. She was beginning to think that Chloe and Pete showing up when they did had actually been a good thing. Clark had been through so much in the last few days-had it really only been such a short time? It felt much longer-and seeing his friends had immediately begun to release some of the stress she knew he'd been under. He definitely seemed more relaxed now that they were heading home, and Martha decided to push herself and cook a nice family dinner. It would make things seem a little more normal. Maybe she could get Jonathan to help. She looked beside her at her husband and smiled ruefully. He was asleep. How he could sleep with all this knocking around going on she had no idea, except that he hadn't slept much while at the military base. They had both been too worried to rest well. On second thought, maybe they could simply pick something up. She'd cook breakfast in the morning instead. That settled, she rested her head on her husband's shoulder and was soon napping as well.

-------------------------

Clark took a deep breath of fresh country air and closed his eyes a moment in sheer relief. He was home! The military van had dropped off Chloe and Pete at their respective homes, and he'd promised to meet them the next day, which luckily was a weekend day so no school. Lex had put up a fight when the van headed to his residence next, and while Clark appreciated that his friend wanted to protect him he tried telling the young Luthor that the team would be going right back to town and a hotel after dropping Clark and his parents off at home. Lex had wanted Clark and his folks brought to their farm first, so they wouldn't be left alone with the military, but once at the manor he was reluctantly convinced to get out of the van. The Colonel's half-hearted threats and showing of his gun hadn't helped matters, but Clark promised his friend that he would call if there were any problems. After Lex had said that he would call a few times himself and Clark or his family had better pick up the phone and be fine or else he'd taken his bag and gone into his home.

The van had grumbled up to the farmhouse and its occupants exited, and Clark was currently soaking in the familiar environment. The team was stretching its legs as well, having sent the van back to the airport, figuring that they would call a cab to take them to town later, and his parents had gone inside the house, bringing in the food they'd picked up along the way. His mom had invited SG-1 to dinner, seeing their hungry looks in the van at the appetizing aroma, and Clark opened his eyes and smiled at Major Carter as she stopped beside him.

"You know, I sort of feel like we should invite you to stay the night. It's starting to get late and you don't even have reservations anywhere." He offered.

Sam smiled at him and then turned to look at the house. "That's okay. Your parents probably want to relax and get back into a normal routine. We're imposing just by having dinner. Don't worry about us finding accommodations; Daniel's an expert at that. He could find us a place to sleep anywhere-and I do mean anywhere." She grinned.

Clark grinned back and she patted him on the shoulder. Then her face turned serious.

"Clark, we accepted the dinner invitation not just because we're hungry, but because we need to do something before we leave you for the night. I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it, but I drew short straw so I get to tell you." She continued.

Clark looked at her, puzzled. "What do you have to do?"

"Well, I was going to wait until after dinner to tell you, but now seemed like a good time-"she was cut off by Jonathan yelling "Clark! Dinner's ready!"

Clark looked at her sheepishly. "Um, I think things are getting back to normal. Maybe it can wait till later, then?"

Sam nodded. "Dinner sounds good, and this can keep." 'And maybe the Kents will take the news better on full stomachs.' She thought, as she trailed after the young man into the house.

-------------------------

An hour and a half later the food on the table was gone, including the extra desserts. Coffee was being had, and the conversation was easy. Teal'c was currently explaining in his grave voice some of the legends that the Jaffa told their children, and Clark and his family were raptly listening.

O'Neill stretched and began to rethink the going back into town and finding a hotel idea. He had their suitcases and equipment with them and had swept the house for any devices that didn't belong there as a precaution. If they were going to bug the Kents, he wanted theirs to be the only devices there. The house had been clean however and now he was beginning to wonder if they really needed to do this. Having seen Clark in action and being a good judge of character he did believe the boy would only use his abilities for good. Then he thought of Carter's comment about NID and decided it did need to be done. He just hoped the Kents would be as gracious about it as they had everything else. Then maybe they would be able to stay the night in a real home for a change. Shaking his head at his domestic thought, he concentrated back on the conversation, where Teal'c was finishing up his tale.

O'Neill turned to his second in command and gave her a look and a nod, and received the same in return. It was time to see how welcome they would be there tonight.

At the lull after Teal'c finished, Maj. Carter cleared her throat. Six pairs of eyes turned her way, and she took a deep breath.

"First, on behalf of myself and my team, thank you for inviting us to dinner. I really did enjoy it." She started, looking first at Jonathan, then Martha, and finally Clark.

Keeping her eyes on the young man, she continued, "But I have to admit we had an ulterior motive. We weren't even going to tell you about it, we were just going to go ahead and do it, but Daniel convinced us it would be the right thing to do to let you know, and hope you take the news well." She glanced at her teammate, who gave her an encouraging look. The Kents also looked quickly at the archaeologist, then back to her.

"What is this about?" Jonathan asked.

"The thing is, you're not safe." Sam continued, looking directly at Clark.

He blinked and looked worriedly at his parents, and then back to her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Martha chimed in almost immediately afterward. "What do you mean he's not safe? I thought that doctor cleared him to come home. Those other aliens are back on your base. We signed all those forms and he's an honorary member of your team! What are you planning?"

Sam raised her voice a little. "It's not us, but there exists an agency called the NID that is aware of the Stargate and some rogue cells will do anything to get their hands on alien technology or knowledge."

She saw Jonathan blanch and Clark shot an alarmed look at his mother, who was aiming that same look at SG-1.

"But I didn't want you to worry. They don't know about Clark and we'll do our very best to make sure they never do. As far as anyone outside of the SGC knows Clark and his friend Lex are just civilians who happened upon a downed satellite. And only key people know anymore than that. Your friend Lex knows his legalese. "Sam smiled at Clark, but the worry in his expression didn't fade.

She sighed. "That's why we want to keep an eye on you. With your permission, the Colonel would like to install video and audio devices around the house and the barn, so that we'll know if anyone attempts to harm you or your family. It's really for your protection. You might need help and we have the resources to do so."

She looked at the family anxiously as she finished, hoping they went for it. She didn't believe that Clark would present a threat to national security, but she did know that there were many organizations that would love to get their hands on him if they found out about him. She was determined that that wasn't going to happen. If worst came to worst, Sam was willing to suggest that Clark be sent to a safe haven offworld. He'd saved them and deserved to live a happy life. She had to admit to herself however that she was probably biased. In any case, they couldn't help him if they weren't able to view anything threatening him, so she willed her new young friend to agree.

Clark took a breath and looked at his parents.

"So you want to bug my home and put cameras all over the place? What about privacy?" Jonathan demanded to know.

"We won't put them in your bedrooms or the bathroom, but like Carter said this is for your protection. I have to admit, I think it's a good idea, and only certain personnel with a high clearance will be allowed to view the tapes. We'll just be looking for any anomalies, like a mutant cow attacking or a military or intelligence presence. I don't think anyone will care what you make for dinner or how you do the farm work." O'Neill finished.

"Okay." Clark said, and his parents turned to him in surprise.

"Clark, what are you doing? They'll be spying on you son." Jonathan turned to O'Neill. "There were cameras hidden in our rooms at the base. You didn't tell us about them. I knew it was a bad idea to let Clark go with you!"

Before the Colonel could respond, Martha gently laid her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Clark's right. As much as I hate the idea, this team is better able to protect our son from danger than we are. If someone like that reporter finds out about Clark again I think they will protect him. Won't you?" she asked, facing Maj. Carter.

Sam nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, this is what I meant. We have the same precautions in place for Cassie." She said mentioning Dr. Frasier's adopted daughter. The Kents already knew about her from a previous conversation. Sam vaguely thought it had been at that very informative breakfast, which now seemed so long ago. She realized she was getting tired.

Jonathan grunted but subsided, and Martha sat back, looking at her son. Clark was gazing at the team members and then nodded. "Do you need any help?" he asked. "Because you know I'm going to find them all anyway."

O'Neill grinned and turned to his team. "What do you think?" He then looked at the Kents. "Oh, and not to impose-well actually, we do mean to impose-do you have a couple of rooms we can crash in?"

Martha smiled. "Of course, it's too late for you to go looking for a place now. I'll get them ready while you...do your thing." She finished, rising to her feet.

"I'll help." Jonathan offered, gathering some of the dishes. He stopped by his son on the way to the sink. "You'll tell me where they all are after the team leaves."

Clark nodded and rose, helping clear the table before following the team as they went for the equipment.

-------------------------

Daniel yawned and settled back on the couch. While the house had been ready to accept a guest or two, the team had voted for Maj. Carter to have her own room. Being used to sleeping virtually anywhere, he had offered to take the couch so O'Neill could have a bed as well. Teal'c was roughing it on the floor next to him, having told Martha that he would actually prefer it. Daniel supposed that the tall Jaffa actually was comfortable-he seemed to be sleeping with no problem.

They had placed the equipment in strategic places in the house and barn, Clark excitedly showing them his "Fortress of Solitude". He hadn't wanted the cameras viewing him directly up there, so O'Neill had settled for other lines of sight in the barn. Maj. Carter had however unobtrusively placed a listening device closer to the boy's haven. They weren't sure whether Clark would find it or not, but better safe than sorry.

The house was quiet and dark, and Daniel wondered why he'd awakened. Then he looked up and saw a shadow move. More alert, he raised to a sitting position, noticing that Teal'c's position was unmoved, except for the hand on the Zat gun that he'd taken to sleep with him. His friend was awake, but not up and firing. That told the archaeologist that the shadow wasn't a threat. His theory was proven when Clark slowly approached, mindful of the Jaffa on the floor.

"Dr. Jackson? Are you awake?" Clark whispered.

Daniel blinked. He knew very well that Clark could see him perfectly, but then the boy had been raised with good manners ingrained in him and was probably polite out of habit.

"Yes, did you need anything?" he replied, and Clark came forward and stopped by the couch.

"I uh, I just had a question. I'm sorry to bother you." The teen said.

"That's okay. What's on your mind?"

Teal'c rose to a sitting position as well, and cocked his head, looking at the boy.

"It's just-do you really think you can find out where I came from? Will you be able to open my ship? Can I, I mean if you find the planet I'm from, can I use the Stargate to go there?"

Daniel smiled, and said, "Well that's more than one question, but to be honest, I don't know for sure if we can find the planet you came from. We'll definitely try very hard to find it. As for your ship, maybe with the help of our allies we'll be able to open it, and as soon as we do, we'll let you know. As for the Stargate, I have a feeling that you'll be going through it sometime. I won't promise when, but it's possible we may need help someday and you'll get to go through then. Now shouldn't you be sleeping? You have a tour of the town to take us on."

Clark ducked his head. "Okay. And thanks. Sorry I woke you."

"It's all right. I'll see you in the morning." Daniel said.

"Good night." The teen said with a grin.

"Sleep well, Clark Kent." Teal'c added.

Clark melted back into the shadows to go to sleep, and Daniel thought he'd make a good recruit. He shook his head at the Jack-like thought and turned to the Jaffa. "'Night, Teal'c."

"Good night, Daniel Jackson." The tall alien replied.

They settled back down for the night.

-------------------------

In the morning after breakfast, Jonathan and Martha both set out to see how well the workers had taken care of the farm while they were away. Clark called Lex to tell him he was fine, and his friend sighed in relief. Lex literally had a ton of work to do, but he would drop it to protect Clark if necessary. Clark did impose on him and asked if he could borrow one of Lex's cars, maybe that nice large Land Rover that could seat at least five comfortably. Happy to be able to do something for his friend that was so easy, Lex acquiesced and Clark was literally there almost immediately after hanging up. Lex shook his head and grinned, he was still getting used to knowing that Clark had these powers. He was put out that the team had stayed with the Kents, but Clark told him all about the bugging devices. Lex decided that a trip to the Kent farm would be in order after his mountain of work was lessened. He was pleased that his friend was being honest with him however, and handed over the keys without protest.

O'Neill raised his brows when he saw the vehicle approaching, and then nodded in appreciation as Clark opened the doors with a flourish and invited them to get in. The team got into the expensive piece of engineering and looked forward to seeing what the town was like.

-------------------------

A/N add-on: That's it for right now. I know, I know, you're going wow that was long, but where was the action? There will be plenty of action in the sequel. And I know that I didn't say The End, I just couldn't. I'll say it in the next installment. So the epilogue will actually be more like a chapter, hope that doesn't break some epilogue law or something :) I just had no idea where to end the chapter, and you've waited long enough. Everyone have a great week, and for anyone who doesn't know Smallville is renewed for next year on the new network The CW. Bye for now!


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: If I owned these shows and characters, I'd quit my job and drink margaritas by the beach while giggling and thinking how to incorporate as little clothes as possible into the storylines. However I don't, so back off to work I go.

A/N 2: We've finally arrived at the last stop in this journey. (Sniff) The 42nd chapter, the magical number that was Mulder's apartment number and the answer to life, the universe and everything. I want to really thank everyone who has reviewed this story, your comments truly kept me going, from the reviews on the first chapter up to this one. For the last chapter, thanks to: TankerMDK, ms8309, theNightEnchantress, Spidey2, Nightwing 509, locodraco, JOSH, TangledPencils, and Heather. Glad you managed to make it this far :)

A/N 3: You can skip this; it's just an ode to everyone who reviewed; ahem: You gave me a chance, though you knew me not; you read my story and reviewed a lot; you gave me suggestions and brightened my day; and glad my story entertained you in some small way; you helped keep me going after my nervous first start, so my thanks to you comes from the bottom of my heart :) Though I'm not listing every single person who reviewed (I wanted to but it would take a page by itself) I do thank each and every one of you for taking the time to let me know you liked the story. I really appreciated it more than you can know. The far-from-award-winning poem is for you :)

You people are the greatest. Thanks again. And finally, on to the last update. It's shorter than the last chapter; consider it a kind of fluffy leave-taking :)

> > > > > > > > > >

"Now that's good coffee!" Daniel exclaimed.

Clark and the team were ensconced in a booth at the Talon, having just received their order. The whole tour of the town hadn't taken very long at all, and now they were waiting for Chloe and Pete to show up. Chloe had said that she'd managed to obtain the keys so she could get into the Torch's office, so she could finish up a few articles for the upcoming edition of the paper. Clark was certain she'd neglected to mention to the principal that the Air Force might be stopping by there.

He looked around and spotted his friends making their way to the table. He'd already added a couple of chairs. Pete plopped down with a sigh. Chloe first went to put in an order for Pete and herself, and then joined them.

"Hey Pete, man, you look down. What happened?" Clark asked after his teenage friends and his military friends exchanged greetings.

"You mean after my mom yelled at me for going on a hare-brained trip?" Pete grumbled.

"Hey, I told you to tell her that you were going on a school trip and you'd get credit for it." Chloe protested.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't look her in the eyes and lie about going to the base. At least she didn't ground me. I think she was just happy I was home safe." At that Pete looked a little guilty.

"At least things turned out okay." Clark commented.

"Yeah, but she expects me to be back in a few hours and I have a ton of chores to 'keep me out of trouble'." Pete quoted.

Clark ducked his head and grinned. He always had a ton of chores to do-he was just able to do them very quickly when he wanted to, leaving him plenty of free time if he needed it.

Chloe smiled when she noticed that Clark did, and excused herself to collect her order. Clark's eyes followed her to the counter, a wistful look in his eyes when the girl that gave Chloe the drinks clearly wasn't Lana.

Pete's gaze followed that of his friend, and he punched Clark lightly on the arm. "Nope, she isn't back yet. You'll have to make do with me for the time being."

"Hey!" Clark exclaimed indignantly to Pete, making an exaggerated show of rubbing his arm, then mock-punching his friend in turn.

The team watched the byplay between the teens and O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Were we ever that young?" he whispered to Daniel.

The archaeologist smiled and lightly punched the Colonel, grinning in delight when O'Neill turned to face him with a bewildered expression. "Don't know about you, old timer, but I'm still young." he said.

A decided glint of humor touched O'Neill's eyes. "Oh you just wait, Danny boy. Your turn will come."

Slightly alarmed, Daniel turned to Maj. Carter. "He's not really going to do anything, is he?" he asked.

Sam fought to keep a wide smile from her face. "Well, you are talking about the man who turned the Stargate into a golfing hole," she said. Though she didn't remember it happening herself, after a particularly grueling mission the Colonel had been knocked up on painkillers, and had let slip some things that had occurred during a time loop after a mission to P4X-639.

The Colonel's eyes widened in horror. He didn't remember telling Carter that. What else had he said?

Reading his expression, Sam leaned forward confidentially. "Don't worry sir, I won't mention it again. You only told me that you learned to juggle and rode a bike through the base. And wasted time learning a translation we didn't need."

O'Neill breathed a sigh of relief. So he hadn't caved and told her everything, good. Some things his second in command just didn't need to know.

"So what's up?" Chloe said as she breezed back into the conversation, dropping Pete's drink in front of him.

"Pete hit me so Daniel hit the Colonel." Clark reported.

Chloe rollled her eyes. "Men." she said, giving Maj. Carter a sympathetic glance.

"Indeed." Teal'c chimed in, having been told to try and blend in.

After finishing their refreshments and bantering back and forth, the seven people got up and exited, Daniel leaving a nice tip. When he noticed Chloe looking at him he shrugged. "I know what it's like to be a student." he explained. She smiled brilliantly at him and then stuck by his side as they all piled into the Land Rover, deciding to come back for her car afterwards.

> > > > > > > > > >

"That's amazing!" Maj. Carter's eyes were wide as she stared at Chloe's 'wall of weird'. "All of these occurences happened after the meteor shower?"

"That's what got me started." Chloe confirmed.

O'Neill gazed at the articles, a frown on his face. 'Why weren't we aware of any of this? Could've meant Goa'uld activity for all we know.' he thought.

"Uh Daniel? Want to take a picture?" he suggested.

"Sure," the archaeologist replied. He'd brought along a camera as a matter of course, after Clark had said there would be a tour.

"Wait a minute, you can't just take pictures without asking. This was a lot of hard work!" Chloe said indignantly.

"I understand. Of course we'll give you proper credit. This kind of research and dedication to a task is an admirable trait. It must have taken you a long time. I'd love to learn more about this." Daniel said smoothly, smiling at Chloe.

She lost her frown and melted, smiling at him as she then excitedly began to point out the highlights. Daniel snapped photo after photo, quickly learning and memorizing the stories behind the pictures he took.

Clark and Pete were happily chatting with Maj. Carter and showing her some articles as well, so O'Neill unobtrusively gave Teal'c a signal and the Jaffa quietly placed a few devices in inconspicous places around the office. He finished as Pete gave a loud groan when he looked at the time.

"I gotta get home or I might get grounded. Sorry," he said apologetically.

"That's all right," Maj. Carter said.

Chloe reluctantly trailed after everyone else as they left the office. "It's a good thing I actually did have extra articles written ahead of time," she mentioned to Daniel as they exited and she locked up.

"Planning ahead is always a good idea," he agreed, deciding to get her email address to keep in touch with the young reporter. Chloe was a gold mine of information, and if any suspicious government types showed up he was certain she would know about it.

> > > > > > > > > >

"Thanks for the notes," Clark said to his friends. "See you on Monday."

"No problem," Chloe replied, and smiled at him as she and Pete walked to her car. She turned as she reached the driver's side and waved before she got in, smiling shyly as her eyes met Daniel's. The she and Pete were off, having already said their goodbyes to the team, and Clark and SG-1 got back into the Land Rover. Clark was grinning.

"What's so funny?" O'Neill asked.

"I think Chloe has a crush on Dr. Jackson." Clark responded, starting the vehicle.

"No she doesn't," the archaeologist replied.

"Actually, I think she does too." Maj. Carter chimed in.

"Y'know, Danny, I wouldn't be surprised. You were being pretty charming to her." O'Neill noted.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to be on someone's good side here. You never know what she might be able to dig up." Daniel said.

"If there's something strange going on around Smallville Chloe will know about it," Clark agreed.

"So where to next?" Daniel changed the subject.

"I guess we could revist the field where the ship came down, that's kinda what you told her you were coming here for, and I think it's a good idea," Clark said.

"Okay, let's go." O'Neill agreed.

> > > > > > > > > >

They reached the area of the burned shed and examined the grounds, but there was nothing exciting to see.

"Well, no mutant cows or glowing ships here, I think we're safe." O'Neill said.

"We could monitor the area, just in case, sir." Maj. Carter said.

O'Neill nodded. "Good idea. Teal'c?"

The Jaffa looked around. "I do not see a place to put the equipment, O'Neill." he rumbled.

The Colonel glanced around as well. "Good point."

Clark cleared his throat. "Um, I have an idea." he said.

The team turned to him. He gulped.

"Uh, I was thinking it might be a good idea to put fencing around this area anyway, in case there was any radiation. That way people would know to avoid it."

Maj. Carter smiled at the teen. "That's a great idea! But that still doesn't help us put the devices somewhere."

"Well, I could do it now. Nobody's around. You can hide a camera and a microphone inside the fencing." he explained.

"I do not see fencing material here, Clark Kent." Teal'c said.

"Just give me a minute." Clark replied with a grin, and literally disappeared from sight.

O'Neill blinked. He'd known Clark had used his speed before, but every time was like a fresh revelation.

Clark was back quickly, dumped some supplies, and disappeared again, the wind kicking up. He made two more trips, and then set to work, positioning a fence post in the ground and then driving it in, using only his hand. SG-1 looked on, amazed, as in short order a sturdy perimeter fence took shape around the area of the burned shed. Clark finished with the last of the material, finally turning around to view the team.

"So, will this do?" he asked.

O'Neill swallowed. "Real useful on some missions." he murmured quietly. Aloud he replied, "That'll do nicely, Clark. Good job." He gently patted the boy's shoulder.

Clark gave him a wide smile and made places for the equipment to rest. Teal'c positioned them and then they were done.

"Want to stay the night again? Or do you have to get back?" the teen asked.

"Actually, we do have to get going," Sam replied. "But thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome back anytime." Clark said, his expression sincere.

"Thank you, from all of us." Sam said, smiling at him.

> > > > > > > > > >

The team drove Clark back home, and said their goodbyes to his parents.

"Will we see you again?" Martha asked.

O'Neill looked at Clark. "Oh, I think you can probably count on it." he replied.

"You did promise to help protect our son," Jonathan said.

"That we did, and we will. We'll also call if we find out anything about Clark's ship or his home planet." Daniel agreed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, despite the circumstances." Martha added.

"Nice meeting you folk as well," O'Neill said.

They shook hands and then Clark and the team went back to the Land Rover, Clark driving SG-1 to the airport. Sam hugged him, as did Daniel, and Clark surprised Teal'c by giving him a hug as well. The tall alien had a strange expression on his face, and raised a brow. Then taking to heart his instructions to blend in, Teal'c gently hugged Clark back.

The teen turned to O'Neill, who shrugged and sighed, then said "C'mere," in a resigned voice. Clark hugged him, and O'Neill gave him a thump on the back. They said goodbye, and then Clark was gone

The Colonel cleared his throat of the lump that had mysteriously appeared there. "Good kid." he said. His team agreed, Sam grinning at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, sir." The Major responded, smirking.

O'Neill shook his head, and they boarded the plane.

> > > > > > > > > >

Clark found himself in the loft that night, training his telescope on the stars. He wasn't aware of the time passing, but he did hear the footsteps traipsing up the stairs. He turned his head and grinned at Lex, then turned back to looking at the sky.

"So how's it going?" his friend asked.

"Okay. I finished catching up with schoolwork and thought I'd take a break."

"Are they gone?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, they left earlier." Clark turned to look at him. "Did you catch up with your work?"

Lex grimaced. "I know I wasn't gone that long, but you wouldn't know it from the paperwork. I decided to take a break too."

He stepped next to Clark, looking at the sky. The limitless possibilities of the stars reminded him of his entranced moment of gazing at the Stargate. He shook his head and laughed.

Clark turned to him with a puzzled smile. "What?" he asked.

"It's just that, I had all these questions, and in the last week I received a ton of answers, some of them to questions I hadn't even thought to ask." He stared at Clark with an earnest expression. "Clark, thank you. For confiding in me. Our friendship meant the world to me, and it means even more now. I promise to never let you down."

Clark grinned. "I know. And I'm glad we're still friends too. I'm kinda scared of some things that I know are out there now. I mean, I always knew I was from somewhere else, but I didn't know just how many somewhere elses there are, you know?"

Lex gave him a quick grin, and they stood there companionably, looking up at the stars.

> > > > > > > > > >

"So this be our new home?" T'Rog inquired of Daniel.

The team had gotten back to the base without a problem, and after resting through the night returned the next morning to tackle a mountain of work. Part of that mountain had been to find a place for T'Rog and his people to live.

"Yes, this is where the Unas live. We think they are kind of your long-lost cousins. You should be safe there. We'll set you up with plenty of supplies." Daniel replied.

T'Rog turned to his friends and they had a short discussion. He then turned back to the archaeologist. "This is acceptable. We will-what is the term?-keep in touch."

Daniel smiled, T'Rog had already learned a lot of English. He was certain that they would do just fine.

> > > > > > > > > >

Weeks passed, and the SGC returned back to its version of normal. So far no progress had been made with Clark's ship. The Tok'ra were still busy and unable to come and view it themselves, and in O'Neill's opinion that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The technicians did make some progress with T'Rog's crashed ship, the military having reluctantly parted with the intact ones from his people. Daniel had said that they might need the technology in their new home, and as the Tobos natives had proved to be extremely cooperative allies, freely sharing their knowledge, they were given an olive branch and allowed to keep their ships.

O'Neill called them an 'ace in the hole'. Teal'c had cocked his head and looked at him with the expression he used when the human said something particularly incomprehensible. The Colonel tried to explain, and poor Teal'c simply looked more confused, so O'Neill gave up.

"Don't worry, it's a good thing," Daniel said, walking by the Jaffa.

> > > > > > > > > >

One weekend Clark came for a visit to the base. Dr. Frasier wanted to perform a periodic check up to see how he was doing, and Sam and Daniel wanted to show him some of the objects they had found on recent missions. They had already done exhaustive testing, but a fresh pair of x-ray capable eyes couldn't hurt.

Finished with the doctor, Clark bounded into the room with the artifacts. "So what do you have?" he asked excitedly.

Both team members smiled, and Sam said, "Over here. We think it's a kind of book, but wanted to know if there was anything else to it. We were very careful with it-we've had problems before-but I'm fairly certain it isn't Goa'uld technology. Will you take a look?"

"Sure!" the teen responded eagerly. The object was a flat slab with metallic-looking paper with symbols and designs etched onto it. They made no sense to him so he looked deeper, his vision switching. To his disappointment, there was nothing underneath the slab-it was pure stone.

"I guess it's just a book, but I can't read it. There isn't anything else to it." Clark said, looking at Daniel apologetically.

"That's okay," the archaeologist replied. "We didn't think there was, but we wanted to be sure."

"Don't let them work you too hard Clark, they tend to lose track of time, and forget important things like lunch." O'Neill said, breezing into the room.

"Sir, it's good to see you again," Clark said, smiling at him.

"You too. Ready for some chow? Carter, Daniel, time to knock off. Get some calories in you." the Colonel said.

"But sir, Clark just got here. We had a few more things to show him..." Sam started, but was cut off.

"Food. What a growing boy needs. I could hear his stomach growling from down the corridor. You can ply him with work after he eats." O'Neill insisted.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other and shrugged. Sam smiled, thinking to herself that O'Neill had missed the boy and wanted to spend some time with him. She would never say that aloud, of course.

"All right. Lunch first." She agreed.

Feeling victorious, O'Neill winked at Clark and turned to leave. Just then the alarms went off. The loudspeakers in the room crackled to life. "Unscheduled offworld activation. SG-1 report to General Hammond."

Clark looked with wide eyes at the Colonel.

"Here we go again." Col. O'Neill sighed.

The End

Yeah, yeah, I'm a meanie. But it just seemed like the perfect ending-yet another crisis and time to save the world. With Clark there, I'm pretty sure they succeed :)If you like, you can read the sequel, Unusual Meetings, coming soon (probably a week) to Misc. TV Crossovers. I think I'll post a note here to say when it's up. Thanks again for reading this, and I hope you all have a most wonderful and glorious day. Bye!


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Sequel is up! Unusual Meetings is up in Misc. TV Crossovers. Well, actually the first chapter is just a recap of this story, so you don't have to hurry there yet. I should have the real first chapter up by the end of the week. Just wanted to let you know I've been working on it :)

A/N 2: I reworked this and removed the fake ending during the story so it would flow better. Thank you Jerrac! So here is the fake ending to a scene during the story, for those who haven't read it yet consider it like the bonus material you find on a dvd. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, Jerrac, Heather, zeynel, LiMiYa, theNightEnchantress, TangledPencils, Reiji Neko Mitsukai, TankerMDK, Nightwing 509, Rignach, and wordoftruthhunter26. You people are great.

* * *

If you've already read this, nothing has changed.

From chapter 36, where Clark is battling Apis:

SG-1 watched the battle intently. More soldiers had been able to pour into the bay as the cannon was destroyed, but they had to hold their fire. The extra soldiers set about securing the Jaffa that were strewn on the ground.

"Come on Clark, you can do it." Sam whispered to herself, hoping the young man who had saved her life would prevail.

Bracing his back against the poor ship, Clark lifted his legs and kicked Apis squarely in the middle of the huge alien, not holding back any of his strength from the blow. The Goa'uld flew backwards until he impacted a wall of the bay.

Before Apis could so much as twitch O'Neill yelled "Fire!"

This time there were no shields to protect the Goa'uld. Bullets poured onto the large form, the Zat gun spat and Teal'c fired his staff weapon. Clark watched with wide eyes as the Goa'uld's body shook, until O'Neill shouted "Cease fire!"

The bay became silent once again. Cautiously Clark got up and walked toward the alien lying on the ground.

"Clark, be careful!" Sam called out. SG-1 scrambled forward and arrived just as Clark tentatively leaned over the prone form, eyes slipping into x-ray mode.

Apis's host was clearly dying, and the Goa'uld was not faring well either. Clark recoiled in shock as the alien suddenly shot out of its current body and arrowed for the form closest to it that it could inhabit-which happened to be Clark.

"NO!" Sam and Daniel screamed together as they saw the snake-like form aim for the teen's neck-then their eyes widened comically as the Goa'uld seemed to slam into the equivalent of a brick wall.

Apis dropped limply to the ground, stunned.

O'Neill blinked. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday."

Clark's hand crept up to rub at his neck; the skin was unbroken.

SG-1 looked at each other, then at their guest.

FAKE ENDING:

O'Neill's forgotten walkie-talkie crackled to life.

"Colonel! Is everything all right? Is the room secure?" General Hammond's voice shouted.

O'Neill quickly responded. "Yes sir, actually the room is secure now. Everything's fine. Great, actually." He said, looking at Clark bemusedly.

He could hear the General give a relieved sigh. "Good. I didn't want to have to evacuate the base. Get whatever help you need-the invasion force must have come from a ship, we still have to deal with that. Should I send Dr. Frasier there?"

"Yes sir that might be a good idea. Teal'c took a staff blast to the shoulder, and we've got some casualties. It's not as bad as it could have been, though. Sir, I think we're going to owe Clark and his folks a debt that can't be repaid-I think this time it was him that saved the world." O'Neill told his superior officer.

Clark gaped at him, eyes wide, and there was silence for a moment. Then the General spoke again. "Understood. I thought I told the civilians to stay in their room, but in this case I'm glad my orders were disobeyed. I'll expect a full debriefing as soon as any threat to Earth has been eliminated."

O'Neill looked at the young civilian staring at him, and a grin tugged at his mouth. "Sir, permission to bring the civilian along on an op? We'll draft the necessary paperwork later. I have a feeling that we're going to need him. "

"So long as he agrees and you bring him back healthy I understand that time is of the essence. However, if anything happens to our guest, Colonel, I will let you be the one to face his parents." Gen. Hammond said.

"Understood sir. Oh and there's a little matter of a Goa'uld symbiote here, I think it's dying but maybe the Tok'ra can get information from it. It's already left its host body-we'll need a container or something." O'Neill asked.

"I'll have the doctor bring the appropriate equipment. Be careful. Hammond out."

Clark looked excitedly at O'Neill. "You want me to come with you? To help you fight?"

O'Neill nodded ruefully. "Well, seeing as you single-handedly defeated the entire invasion force and then knocked out its leader, I think it'll actually be the other way around."

"Huh?" Clark asked.

Sam smiled at him. "He means, basically we'll be backup to you, as you take care of the force on the ship. Just do what you did here. You were amazing."

Clark blushed and looked around the bay. The entire Jaffa forces had been rounded up and were secured. He looked down at the unmoving snake-like form, which he knew to be the real enemy he had battled. In the blink of an eye the Goa'uld leapt off the floor and flew towards Maj. Carter.

"No!" he yelled and reacted instinctively. His heat vision kicked in and seared Apis to a crisp.

Daniel heard his cry, saw the danger to Sam, and fired the Zat gun three times. The fried rogue Goa'uld sparkled and disintegrated into nothing.

Sam gasped, and then looked at Clark and Daniel.

Next to her, she heard Col. O'Neill say, "Oh darn. Now we don't get to interrogate it." He didn't sound broken up about it in the least.

With their god dead, the Jaffa on the ship surrendered immediately. Stargate Command had a nice Goa'uld ship to study and break down. Martha and Jonathan got a hefty amount of money to keep quiet about the SGC, and told people who wondered how the farmers were suddenly wealthy that they won the lottery. Clark went back to school and told everyone his mysterious Uncle was fine, but wanted him to visit more often, so he was away a lot on weekends and holidays. He joined SG-1 on many missions to save the world, looking on each new planet for a key to his own origins. He never found anything, though.

The Tobos natives were relocated to a world with the Unas, their distant cousins. They kept in touch with Earth, sharing their knowledge, some of which actually helped to defeat the Goa'uld. Chloe and Pete grilled Clark mercilessly on his time away, but he never cracked. Pete kept "dating" Cherise (he deliberately set out to fail Math just so he would need a tutor) until he saw her dropped off one day, kissing a tall man passionately. When told that it was her fiancé, he sighed regretfully and decided to excel in Math to spite him. He ended up getting an A.

Lex couldn't be bought off, so he was given a deal. Stay silent and not let the public know what was happening on a daily basis underneath an innocuous mountain, and he would get to play with toys. His sharp brain was at first overloaded with all the alien artifacts and machines and cultures, but then he got a grip and began to streamline procedures for the military. Using the now-successful plant in Smallville as a guide, he proceeded to show Gen. Hammond how to make the best of his budget. He even managed to get the Stargate program increases. Worlds (literally!) of possibilities had opened up to the young Luthor, and he began to make the most of them. He remained Clark's steadfast friend and the two would relax at the end of the weekend back at the mansion, eating popcorn and watching movies and talking about how Clark's latest mission went and what latest find Lex had made. Sometimes they made the trek back to a burnt-out shed in a field where it had all started, sharing secret grins. Clark's ship had never opened, the key never found. It didn't bother the teen, he was happy. His abilities were being used to help save the world, and he had great friends. All in all, Clark thought, life just didn't get much better than this.

The End.

Of course, this didn't really leave much room for a sequel, so I rewrote it and added several chapters. Now this story is really done, and you can go off and read the next one :) Have a great day.


	43. Last Note for this story

A/N: Hi, this is the last note for this story. The first full real chapter of the sequel Unusual Meetings is up, in the Misc. TV Crossovers section. Thanks to everyone for making this a great ride. Now go forth and read :) And have a wonderful day. Bye!


End file.
